


An Adventure of Swords and Magic

by PathlessSpore



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempting a slow burn, Hurt/Comfort, MC has a bad time, Medieval times suck, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pretends she's fine, Romance, She's not, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 67,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PathlessSpore/pseuds/PathlessSpore
Summary: Magic. Dwarves. Elves. Even Dragons and Giants. Before all of these things were nothing but stuff of fairytales, all stories that Claire read in her books. Now? Now it was all too frighteningly real. Caught up in a world, and a war, that's not her own, every day is a struggle to stay alive. To stay sane. To stay true to who she is at heart, holding onto the hope that one day she'll be able to go home again.





	1. Afraid

An Adventure of Swords and Magic  
Dragon Age: Inquisition  
Iron Bull/OC  
Chapter 1  
Afraid

 _When I wake up I'm afraid_  
_Somebody else might take my place_  
_When I wake up I'm afraid_  
_Somebody else might end up being me_

_Afraid - The Neighborhood_

* * *

Why do we dream?

Long ago a therapist had once asked that question. Claire could almost remember it like it had happened the day before. The office was warm, just like the nice woman sitting in the plush chair. A collection of stuffed animals lined one book shelf, from large plushy bears to tiny beanie babies. Miss Mallory had been her favorite therapist, always a kind smile lighting up her soft features.

She had been nine when the terrifying nightmares began. When Claire's mother had taken her to the doctors they explained that she was suffering from a type of anxiety. As to what was stressing the young child…they could only guess. They suggested Claire see a therapist to help relieve it.

But so many things changed in ten years. Miss Mallory was gone now, having moved west to start a family. While therapy had never really helped relieve the chronic nightmares, it had always been nice to talk to someone about all the things that made Claire angry or sad. She had confided in her old therapist about her living conditions, how hard school was, and her fears about her own future.

Now, her new therapists seemed disinterested in her life. They were just young doctors looking for their big break, and Claire and her disorder were just old news. Eventually, Claire shut down again only going to the sessions because her mother forced her to.

"Talk to them Claire." Sally would argue, "They're trying to help you."

Her mother meant well, she always did.

It's why it bothered the young woman that she was still going to these sessions. In truth, Sally was spending money they didn't have. They already barely made it by on her meager paycheck, and Claire was often so sleep deprived it prevented her from keeping a steady job. Here she was at nineteen, no job, no car, and no hope for a normal future.

Her life was just fantastic.

"Ms. Brennigan, please pay attention." Vivid green eyes looked up ruefully at her hooked nosed therapist from beneath unruly red curls before she scowled at him, the freckles across her face shifting slightly as her expression darkened. Dr. Walker seemed uninterested, and quickly wrote down on his little clipboard, the pen scribbling across the paper maddeningly.

She hated this man.

He was a new therapist, and this was their second session. The last one had given up on her, just like the one before that. And here she was sitting in this guy's fancy office, with his fancy degrees on his fancy wall, and he was so apathetic she could almost taste it.

_So how's that nice degree workin' out for ya? She wanted to ask coldly; would it kill this guy to smile just a little?_

Probably…

"Tell me about your latest dream, Ms. Brennigan." He prompted with a sigh, his cold eyes shifting towards the clock.

 _Yeah, I don't wanna be here as much as you do, but talkin' to ya sure as hell ain't gonna to make the time go by faster_.

Claire gave him credit where it was due. He did try to poke an answer out of her that was more than a syllable. However, her unwillingness to cooperate with him caused the hour to drag by in an agonizing crawl. When she was finally allowed to leave she couldn't get out of the room fast enough, black on white ceramic blurred by her vision as she rushed out into the waiting room where he mother sat in one of the chairs.

Sally Brennigan was a small mousy woman; freckles ran across her fair yet worn skin. She looked up as Claire came round the corner, green eyes brightening with the smile that broke out across her face. Her long graying auburn hair was quickly brushed behind her ears as she stood to greet her daughter. They were a lot alike, or so people often pointed out. Claire couldn't see it; where her mother was a pretty shining star of optimism, her daughter was a sullen void of anger and fatigue.

Sally disappeared into Dr. Walker's office for the usual post appointment talk. Claire could only imagine the conversation that was happening behind the closed door. She was willing to bet there was talk of her being suicidal, or at least starting on the path of becoming a killer sociopath. She snorted at the thought.

Her, a sociopath?

First of all, she needed to be devoid of a moral compass, and she liked to think she had a good grasp on that. As for her habit of being completely unsociable, being tired caused her tolerance for general stupidity to fall through the floor. It was better to remove herself from stressful situations than risk going off on somebody. And besides, she'd be a terrible serial killer. She and blood never got along to begin with; a nosebleed was usually enough to make her nauseous.

When the minute hand finally reached the half hour mark Sally emerged from the doctor's office. Claire looked at her as her mother trained her gaze on the floor. She looked so old then, tired and beaten as she shuffled along to the reception desk.

It was her fault; all this money on Claire's condition and they were no closer to a cure than they were years ago. Sometimes, while lying in bed at night, she'd wish her mother would just leave. Claire convinced herself that it wouldn't be so bad, at least her mother could gather the shattered remains of her life and put it back together. Her mother deserved the world, and yet she was stuck with Claire.

Life certainly was cruel.

"Claire," The redhead snapped out of her reverie, "Let's go, we're going to be late for the train home."

Sally flashed her a disappointed look. It was an expression Claire didn't often see and it made her stomach drop. She followed her mother out into the bright Friday afternoon streets, and was nearly swept up into the bustling crowd that never seemed to cease. They traveled down the busy sidewalks, pushing through the thousands of people that bumped past them.

They finally managed to return home within the next hour, tired from their long day out. Their apartment was a small one bedroom complex. Despite the size it was homey and well kept; the kitchen was tidy and clean, as was the living room. The den was Sally's space, indicated by the multitudes of trinkets decorating shelves and hanging from the walls. They were reminders of her childhood in Ireland, a home and family Claire would likely never see.

For reasons she wouldn't divulge, her mother wasn't on good terms with her family. Even in their worst moments, Sally refused to break down and ask them for help. When questioned about it, her mother would just frown. She'd shrug and say,

"They made their choice…and I made mine."

Claire quickly kicked off her worn sneakers, and padded across of the living room towards her bedroom. She shut the door with a firm snap and heaved a sigh of relief. Finally, sweet solitude. Her fortress was small. Clutter took up much of the floor, a horrid amalgamation of clothes and other junk, while the late noonday sun filtered in through dirty window. Her sparsely used bed sat at the far wall, while her wardrobe leaned upon her left hand wall with her desk next to the door.

She dumped her jacket on the floor and overstepped her mess towards the bed. She was eager to relax after her arduous appointment; she fell into her pile of blankets and pillows searching for the paperback book hidden within the depths. Once she had the novel in hand she flopped onto her stomach and began to thumb quickly through the pages before finding the point where she left off.

She liked books; they were easy to get along with. They didn't think she was weird, or call her names, and their sole purpose was to transport her to other worlds. Which was as good as it was going to get for her. Sometimes she wondered what it'd be like to live in the places described in her books. Then she'd be able to embark on adventures, and be the hero in her own tale for once.

But this was reality, and reality had a bad habit of shitting on people for no legitimate reason. On Earth she was different, an outcast made by society because she didn't fit into their norms. Claire certainly didn't ask to be different; if she had her way she'd be the happy go lucky girl people wanted her to be, and who had passed high school with top marks so she could be accepted into prestigious colleges.

Then at least she would be a daughter her mother could be proud of, instead of the tired failure that she ended up as.

"Claire," Sally's voice echoed through the closed door, "I'm going to the library, do you want anything while I'm out?"

The young woman paused for a moment, "No." She called back.

"Alright, I'm going to be out late. There's leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry, and don't let anyone you don't know into the house."

"Ma, I'm nineteen, I get the idea of stranger danger."

"Lip, Claire." Came a warning tone from beyond the door, visibly the redhead shrank back,

"Sorry."

There was a pause and the slight shuffle of footsteps before her mother's voice came back through the door, "I love you, Claire." She said; Claire smiled softly,

"I love ya too ma – be safe out there."

She listened as her mom walked away, seconds later she heard the door open and creak shut. There wasn't much to do in their small apartment, and it wasn't like she had any friends to invite over for any wild parties. Claire sighed and rolled onto her back continuing her book . She passed the next hour and a half leisurely, shifting every so often.

Eventually, hunger took hold, and she clambered through her room. The hallway was dim, the setting sun nearly below the city horizon, filtering in through the window at the end of the hall. Claire padded quickly into the kitchen and went straight for the fridge. As she warmed her leftovers she wandered into the living room, overstepping the blankets that lay quietly at the foot of the couch.

Their apartment was only one bedroom, as such Sally had given it to Claire and opted to sleep on the couch. More than once, the pair had argued about the arrangement. Claire was more than willing to sleep in the living room, but her mother insisted that since her daughter was a young adult she needed her privacy.

But Claire wasn't interested in the couch or their modesty. In fact she swept past both towards the far wall by the window. There, a mirror stood proudly along the wall standing a foot or two taller than she. The border was an intricate design of woven wood, and tarnished metal. The glass was smooth, crystal clear, and a pristine reflection of herself smiled.

It had been an early birthday present. One of the few times Claire had ever really asked for one. She and her mother had been walking an outdoor market that day looking for a new coffee table for their apartment. The stalls were cramped together; people talking and yelling as the crowd pushed and shoved against each other ruthlessly. Someone had thrust her into a narrow walkway and she stumbled, catching herself upon an old rickety stall.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

Claire's heart shot to her throat, she looked up to find an old woman leaning over the stall's counter, which was covered in a heavy looking blanket. The crone watched her like a hawk, her eyes narrowed and gleaming with a predatory gaze. The old woman's' gaze was odd and unnerving, there was something about her that just seemed…off. Swallowing she stood, hoping she hadn't broken anything because that the last thing she needed was a pissed off old lady.

"Sorry," She muttered, "I got pushed, I didn't break anything did I?"

The woman laughed, rough but also kind in some weird sort of way. She peeled back the blanket to check on her goods, and Claire's breath caught in her chest. Jewelry of all kinds lay in neat little rows from necklaces to brooches with gems of varying color and variety. They shone brightly in the flickering sun, so beautiful she was almost entranced.

"Bah, there's nothing in here worth losing my head over if it's broken. In fact you might increase the value if you did," The woman laughed again, "Jewelry, such petty baubles for petty people. You're not petty, are you my dear?"

"I don't know…they are really pretty."

"I'll not deny that; but their value isn't in how they look, but in their history. The pendants passed down from generation to generation are the ones that hold the most power, it's almost as if the ancestors are passing a small part of their soul to their progeny. Like this one perhaps."

She threw the blanket back over the stall, and motioned for Claire to follow her into the back. The young redhead hesitated for a moment before letting her feet guide her. They stopped before another blanketed object, to which the woman quickly pulled it off.

Claire gasped, and reached a hand out to the tarnished frame. The jewelry had been nice, but this pulled her in and entranced her with her own reflection. She sighed as she admired the beautiful craftsmanship, but almost all at once it faded. Her mother's voice rang out from outside the stall; it didn't take long for her mother to rush to her side instantly suspicious of the old crone. They talked, about what Claire wasn't really paying attention. She was admiring herself in the mirror, her smile gazing back at her as she turned her head side to side.

"Claire?" She turned to her mother, Sally's gaze flickered to her and to the mirror. Whatever she and the proprietor had talked about, it had apparently calmed her mother. "Do you really like it?"

The young woman turned to it again, gazing at it longingly, "Ma, ya can't afford this."

"I didn't ask if we could afford it. I asked if you liked it?" She nodded, and her mother turned to the owner, "What do you want for it?"

The old woman shrugged, "You can take it for free."

Sally scoffed, "You have to be joking?"

It earned her a laugh, "I wish I was; I'm an old woman now, and it's unfortunate my daughter has little interest in my heirlooms. I certainly can't take this with me when I die, and I don't want this to fall in the hands of someone who's just going to break it. I can see you've raised your daughter to respect things of great value; so I entrust it to you."

The look Sally gave her was unfathomable, but Claire was too ecstatic to care. The mirror was hers, and she loved it! They lugged it home at the end of the day; and by the time they got it upstairs both were covered in sweat. The lack of space in Claire's bedroom forced Sally to set it up in the den. Every day Claire would spend her time in front of the mirror, admiring herself and it day after day.

Time went on and Sally began to like it less and less. She didn't like that Claire would waste her day in front of it, and she didn't like the eerie feeling it gave her. Claire's mother was a born Irish woman, and they had their own brand of superstitions. There were little habits her mother had, from her childhood that Claire found annoying, so it was no surprise when Sally finally admitted she didn't like the mirror about a month afterwards. She didn't suggest getting rid of it outright, but there were hints that she wanted it gone. Of course, Claire adamantly refused. It was the nicest thing she'd ever owned, and her mother's stupid superstitions weren't going to change her mind.

The microwave finished its cycle just as Claire shook herself from her thoughts. She returned to the mirror with little hesitation, stirring the contents of the plastic bowl before unceremoniously stuffing her face.

She considered going to bed soon, if she was lucky her nightmares wouldn't be bad and she could get a decent nights rest, as unlikely as it seemed. She had promised her mother that she would go visit Ms. Harold who lived two floors above them. She was really old and needed help around her small apartment, and Sally often liked to volunteer Claire's time. Polishing off the last of her food, the redhead cleaned her dishes, and switched off the lights in the house save for the small kitchen light.

It wasn't long before Claire was staring at the ceiling above her, listening to the cars outside. Her thoughts raced as she turned one way to the other until her eyes began to feel heavy, and ever so slowly she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It had started out as a nice dream, as they usually do. Claire was standing in front of her mirror, in a beautiful long blue dress. She twirled about, the hem sashaying as she smiled and laughed. Her long red curls bounced as she stopped to admire her reflection in the clear glass, playing with her dress.

Slowly, her smile faded as her reflection disappeared. The glass became milky and began to shimmer brightly, forcing Claire to shut her eyes when it became too much to bear. Voices started to echo about her, saying things she couldn't quite understand no matter how hard she tried to listen in. Eventually, green eyes peeked open to see that her mirror was still glowing, though not as brightly, and that the surface shimmered like water.

The urge to reach out and touch it became immense. Breath caught in her chest, Claire extended her arm, fingers reaching out to touch the mirror. Just as she brushed the fluid glass she screamed in horror as the clear sheen darkened, and a monstrous hand reached out from the depths. In a flash it grabbed her by the waist pulling her within, still screaming, until a shrill voice broke through the din and shook her awake,

"Claire Marie Brennigan!"

* * *

The dinner table was awkwardly quiet that night, the pair had barely touched their food. Claire eyed her mother carefully from her peripheral; she knew exactly what she had wanted to say. Hell, she had all day to think about her speech while Claire wasted her time with Ms. Harold, and to be honest she only gagged because she didn't want to have this argument once again.

"Claire-"

"I'm not gettin' rid of it," she instantly snapped, "Ya being paranoid, Ma."

"Paranoid," Sally replied thin-lipped, "Paranoid is being sure someone is following you down a darkened street. This, this is serious Claire, because you never had a problem with sleepwalking until we got that cursed thing."

"So the Mirror is controlling me in my sleep," The young woman rolled her eyes and stabbed at her food angrily, "Is that what you're going with? Because it sounds stupid to me."

"You're not a mother, Claire, you don't know what it's like to worry-"

Green eyes snapped up to glare angrily at her mother, "Bullshit, I don't."

"Lip, Claire." Sally's daughter paused, staring back down at her dinner before she sneered,

"How you gonna pay this months' rent? Ya spent your last paycheck on my doctor visit," When she got no answer she heaved an irritable sigh, "Figures. You really think I don't know what it's like to worry. I may not have a kid, but I worry about how we're gonna make it. 'Specially with the way you keep throwing down cash for my therapy."

"That's not for you to worry about, Claire, you're just a child still-"

"Ma, I'm nineteen, as much as you hate it I ain't a kid no more, and I figure I gotta right to say what I can and can't do now. I'm keepin' that mirror, and as for therapy, cancel my next appointment because as far as I'm concerned that ain't doin' shit."

Sally slammed her hands on the table, causing Claire to jump. Wide eyed she watched her mother turned to her and frowned, "Claire Marie Brennigan," she spoke in a soft, yet deadly tone, "Nineteen or not, you are my daughter and I will not be spoken to with such disrespect. Thus far, I've been lenient in your behavior, but no more. Tonight, I'm going out to find a buyer for that feckin' thing, and you are gonna go to you room and that's gonna be the end of the discussion!"

Claire had officially pissed off her mother now; she could tell because her accent was coming out, but she wasn't going to be deterred. She threw back the chair, throwing her fork to the table, "Then maybe I won't be home when ya get back." She threatened before she stormed out of the kitchen to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

Sally was still mad by the time she left that night, having slammed the front door shut without bidding goodbye. Claire scowled angrily at the wall for the better part of two hours; there was nothing she could do. Her mother called her bluff; Claire would still be home by the time she got back and the mirror would be gone. It made her so angry that the one nice thing she'd ever gotten was going to be tossed away like trash because her mother 'didn't like it'.

Claire was still thinking about her options by the time ten o'clock rolled around; Sally would be home soon, and about the only thing she could think of to save her mirror is if she turned on the water works. It was a long shot, she had really tee'd of her mother so her acting would have to be good. She was trying to practice her crying when she heard a noise from the living room.

She looked towards her bedroom door in confusion; it was odd because she hadn't heard the front door open. The clinking of glass continued, as if someone was rifling through her mother's things, and the thought suddenly made her stomach drop.

Had someone had broken into her house?

Claire hesitated as she rose halfway up her bed; she had no idea what to do, her mind reeling as the emboldened robber became louder. She could lock her door and stay in her room, and hope they left quickly.

But her mother's things! She had expensive heirlooms sitting in the living room, anyone with a brain could tell that. Her heart was palpitating out of control; she knew the house phone was sitting on a table top just past the hallway threshold. If she could sneak out and grab it, she could scurry back to her room and call the police.

With a plan in mind, Claire crept up to her door, eased it open and started down the hallway as silently as she could. A singular light shone in the living room, a flashlight maybe? She could hear the thief mumble to themselves, but Claire couldn't quite catch what they were saying. Her foot caught one of the creaky floorboards, making her cringe as the voice stopped talking. There was a long silence before she could hear the sound of footsteps, and low cursing.

Claire was nearly panting now, nervously while the robbery was distracted she scurried towards the threshold, determined to grab the phone and go before she was caught. She reached the threshold and peeked round, hoping to avoid the flashlight.

Except...

Except is wasn't a flashlight that was the source. Claire could only stare in shock and confusion as a low hum emanated from her now glowing mirror. Frozen, she could see the silhouette of a slender figure trying to fumble, as if they couldn't figure out how to work it, with the lamp. Realizing she was going to be caught she made a mad grab for the phone just as it was the light flicked on.


	2. The Place I'll Return To Someday

An Adventure of Swords and Magic  
Dragon Age: Inquisition  
Iron Bull/OC  
romance/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 2  
The Place I'll Return to Someday

 _Carry me home, I lost my way on roads ever weaving_  
_Home, where darkness fades and hearts are ever believing_  
 _Carry me home, I close my eyes and cling to you ever dreaming_  
 _Find me, don't forget the child for whom you are grieving_

_The Place I'll Return to Someday -Erutan_

* * *

The phone fell from her hand and to the floor with a loud clatter. Both she and the stranger, a pale lithe woman, jumped. Their gazes locked as they became aware of one another; and Claire could do nothing but stare in shock, the tension in the air rising. Her heart racing wildly in her chest, her thought process began to flat line in a desperate attempt to make any sort of sense of the situation.

Because first of all, mirrors didn't glow. Mirrors do not glow. Mirrors shine, reflect, and show you that maybe that outfit might not be the best choice, but mirrors don't glow. They just don't. At least not like what hers was doing, and especially since Claire was ninety percent sure there wasn't an electrical outlet attached to it. So that fiasco was quickly becoming an unexplainable mess with implications that just traversed into the world of weird. A ride she was not interested in taking, to be perfectly honest.

And then there was the intruder herself, who just stood there with a 'Deer in the Headlights' look on her face, and dressed like she had just stepped out of one of Claire's fantasy novels. Her wispy blonde hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, while pale blue eyes could only gape in confusion. She had faint tattoos all over her forehead, and only by staring at them did Claire noticed the pointy ears.

Her brain began to scream in panic. Who the hell was this lady? A Cosplayer? And if so, how in the hell did she break into Claire's house? None of the windows were broken or looked as if they had been opened, and the same for the front door. So seriously?

What the fuck?

A phrase her reeling mind could only auto-repeat at this point until Claire noticed something clasped her hand. In one, she gripped an intricate, yet thick looking walking stick, and in the other she held a silver pendant.

A really familiar silver pendant...

Claire's eyes widened and her heart stopped. Her hands balled into fists, she could feel the indignant anger rise in her chest.

That pendant belonged to her mother. It had been a gift to Sally from her uncle when she had moved to America. Though they never spoke, her mother often reminisced fondly of the man and held his gift most dear to her. And the anger she felt caused her to finally speak, to both of their surprise,

"Hey," she snapped angrily, tensing her legs as if she was about to leap up, "Drop that, it's not yours!"

She had startled the intruder, who in turn wasted no time in turning tail to run. However, instead of bolting towards the door or the window like a completely normal person, she went straight for the mirror. Reality took over for the moment; because in Claire's mind, as she leaped up, she could see the stranger running into the glass like a total idiot. She'd topple over from the force of the impact where Claire would instantly pin her and wrestle free the pendant from her hands.

And like usual, reality took a huge dump on Claire.

A really big one.

Because instead of running into the glass, like she should have done, she simply passed through it like it was made of water. The young woman skidded a complete halt, just short of following after. As she hesitated at the foot of the mirror her mind brought back her dream from the night before, and how eerily similar this seemed. A part of her told her to let it go, that this level of weirdness wasn't worth it, and to not fight her mother when she came home to get rid of the mirror.

But the pendant!

At best, Sally would think she'd lost it and frantically search for something that had been stolen.

At the worst...

She'd accuse Claire of pilfering it in retaliation because her mother would never believe a strange woman had come through the mirror and sifted through her stuff. And she wasn't about to stand for being accused of something she didn't do. But she also knew that if she didn't make a decision soon the Stranger would disappear, and the pendant would be lost forever.

Taking a deep breath Claire slowly reached out tentative fingertips, barely brushing the shimmering surface. It was cold, as if she was touching water, and carefully she pushed her hand through. It passed with little resistance, and she could feel a draft on the other side. She swallowed nervously, steeling the last of her courage, and jumped in.

She stumbled on the other side, catching herself on the uneven stone path. It radiated cold beneath her bare feet while Claire finally looked at her surroundings. A roiling mist fell upon everything, obscuring shadowy ruins in the distance, hid barely discernible paths, and fell over the edges of the stone walkways. Apprehensively, she peered over the edge to gaze at a white abyss before pulling back to the mirror.

She could barely just make out her living room on the other side, as the mysterious item lay upon the side of a massive cliff. Her gut told her to go back in, throw away the mirror, and forget this ever happened. However, from behind, she picked up the faint echoes of retreating footsteps and without a second thought she followed after.

Her strides pounded upon the rocks, stinging as she hit sharp edges on the floor, and when she came to the first crossroad she stopped to listen. Claire hoped she hadn't lost the stranger in the mist and confusing pathways, and she prayed she wouldn't do the same. The last thing she needed was to get stuck in this weird limbo. She noted the ruined archway to her left, a strange land marker if she ever saw one, and briefly she wondered what it was doing here.

This whole place was rather peculiar, and felt alive; something old and powerful resonated here. She had no idea what it was, and frankly she wasn't interested in sticking around to find out.

Then, from her peripheral she made out the silhouette of the woman disappearing into the fog. She sprinted after without a forethought, crawling over ledges as best as she could. Ever so slowly, with every twist and turn, she began to gain ground. The intruder had the speed, but it seemed Claire had the better stamina. Ironic really, considering she never got much rest, but she wasn't about to complain when it was working in her favor.

"Hey," She called out, only a few yards from behind her. The Stranger gasped and craned her head, eyes wide in surprise, "Give me back the pendant, dammit, it ain't yours!"

They rounded a corner at nearly top speed, skidding only slightly to keep from falling off the cliff edge. With a bound forward the woman ran headlong toward another mirror, Claire only a foot or two behind. As they breached the edge of the object the redhead put the last of her strength into one final push, and jumped atop the woman. She screamed in surprise as they both fell into the mirror and into a cave on the other side; Claire grunted with the force of the impact and sent them rolling.

She struggled to push herself on top until she finally managed to pin the stranger. Panting heavily, she grabbed the pendant in the woman's hand and wrestled it free. Smiling triumphantly, she glared down at the woman. In the haze of victory she found that she wanted one thing, answers.

"Alright," Claire snapped, trying to catch her breath, "There ain't gonna be no funny business, ya hear. I want answers, and yer gonna give em'. What were ya doin' in my house?"

The stranger seemed to struggle for an answer; she had no weapon, as her staff had been knocked from her hand in the previous struggle, so it was clear Claire had the upper hand. However, before the redhead could get what she'd asked for, she noticed the strangers blue eyes snap to something just over her shoulder. She gasped in horror, and in turn Claire turned to find herself engulfed in the shadow of a huge bear.

It snorted angrily, standing on its hind legs threateningly, before bellowing out a guttural roar. Claire screamed and panicked, scrambling to the side just as the bear brought its fore paws careening to the stone floor. She head the ground crack beneath its weight, mind reeling in a blind panic as she frantically looked for an escape. Her eyes caught the other mirror, still glowing, and she dashed for it.

The bear, however, barred her path with its massive body, snarling and gnashing its teeth angrily. Claire backpedaled wildly, slipping and landing hard on her backside. It lumbered forward, and she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable.

But it never came. The bear roared in pain, and she opened her eyes to see the stranger throwing rocks at its backside. One swiped the side of its face, directing attention away from Claire and towards the tattooed woman. She shouted at it in a language Claire never heard of before, grasping for anything she could reach to throw at it.

Then, not far to her right, she noticed the staff the stranger held. She didn't know what it could do against a bear, but if the stranger knew how to use it then her chance of survival could increase. She dove for it, grasping the firm wood in her hand and with all her might hurled it sailing over the bears shoulders. The woman caught it deftly, backing just out of reach of the animals claws, and gave it a quick swing at its nose.

From its tip emanated a ball of bright light, and with another swing she sent it hurling towards its face. Claire gaped in awe, unsure of what to make of the action, but noting that since the bear was distracted it was time to make an exit. She sprinted forward, making a beeline for the mirror, but from behind a flash of light sailed past her head and hit the wall. She screamed as rocks began to fall from the ceiling, as it had hit a critical portion, and jumped back to avoid being crushed.

She bumped into the bear, having been backed into a corner by the debris, who in turn snorted in frustration and lashed out. Caught unawares, its large paws hit her square in the chest, its claws digging into her skin, and sent her sailing into the wall. She cracked her head against the stone, her vision quickly blurring as she crumpled to the floor. She could feel blood pouring from the open wound on the back of her skull; she tried to put a weak hand upon it to staunch the flow, but found herself unable to move as the world around her dimmed. Finally, she could no longer fight as unconsciousness pulled her under.

* * *

"Do not stray from the path."

It was a mother's warning, an order to be heeded for beasts rarely attacked the well-worn roads.

"Do not stray from the path."

It was the wisdom of the Keeper, she who held all knowledge of what had been lost, to whom she imparted to her second. There was wisdom in tradition, in what was already known.

"Do not stray from the path!"

But what was to be gained from always following the same path day after day? True, the beasts stuck to the forest, but so did the past of her people. Yes, there was wisdom in what was known, but tradition kept them from learning new things. So it became that Ellana hated staying on the path, and this time she wished she had only followed the one simple rule she'd been told her entire life. Because now she was in a mess she didn't know how to fix.

She held her hands as close to the dwindling fire as best she could. The cave in had forced her to retreat to the entrance of the ruins, where the cold mountain winds bit through her skin. Teeth chattering slightly she pulled her meager coat around her tighter, heaving a sigh as she looked to the left of the campfire.

The human lay upon the ground, covered in the majority of Ellana's heavy hides so she wouldn't die from the cold. It had taken every bit of knowledge she had to keep the girl from dying of blood-loss, as magic could only do so much; especially when she wasn't skilled in its art of healing.

And all she could think of as she shivered violently was, 'what now'?

She had a job to do. The conclave was less than a week away, and she was about three days away from Haven still. She needed to be there to observe the talks. The Mage and Templar war was a concern to all the Dalish elves, if an agreement could not be reached at the Temple of Sacred Ashes then all of The People could be endangered. Therefore she could not afford the time to sit here, lest she be late.

But she could not, in good consciousness, leave the human to die.

Like it or not, it was Ellana's fault she was in this state to begin with. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her, and she had brought her from the beyond into a place she clearly didn't belong.

And now...

Ellana wasn't even sure there was a way to put her back; the mirror she'd found, it hadn't survived the cave in.

The young elf rubbed her eyes furiously, unsure of what she needed to do. From her peripheral the furs began to move; a strangled noise escaped the human as she struggled to sit up. She clutched at the bandages wrapped around her head, her eyes trying to focus on anything.

Ellana gasped, moving to crouch by the human's side, "Try not to move," she advised softly, a soft hand pushing on the girl's shoulder, "You hit your head fairly hard." The elf eased her back into a prone position, checking to see if she hadn't pulled at the bandages.

"Where..." The human slurred, still trying to focus her thoughts, "Who...?"

"Do you remember your name?" Ellana asked, the human squinted at her with her green eyes, the freckles on her face shifting as she tried to think,

"Claire," she replied, "Claire Brennigan."

The elf sighed slightly; there seemed to be no lasting damage to her head if her memories were intact. Which meant, once she was able to collect her thoughts, she'd remember how she got here,

"Do you remember what happened?"

Claire paused, blinking rapidly, her eyes finally choosing Ellana as a focal point, "I remember bein' in my room," she sounded a little clearer as she licked her lips, "I - I was sittin' on my bed, and I heard a noise..."

The elfs' mouth went dry, "Go on." She urged, simultaneously wondering why she was encouraging her in the first place. It would be so much better for her if the human didn't remember. Then, a small voice in the back of her head reminded her that she was a good person.

"I thought we were being robbed," The human tried to sit up again, with Ellana's assistance, "I snuck into the living room to grab the phone so I could call the police..."

Phone, police? The woman gazed at her quizzically, but quickly shook her head. Not important, help the human then figure out where she came from.

And hopefully send her back…

"My mirror..." she began to rub her temples, her eyes squeezed shut, "It was glowing. It hadn't done that before, and there was someone rifling through my ma's stuff. Then the light came on, and..."

She stopped, going still before she slowly looked up at Ellana with clear eyes.

"You." Her voice became tense, her body stiffening as her gaze narrowed upon the elf, "I found you there, stealing."

They looked at each other for the longest time, and Ellana found she couldn't meet the human's gaze, "It was not my intention to steal," she offered weakly, earning her a scowl, "I swear it! I did not know the Eluvian would take me-"

"Eluvian?!"

"The glowing mirror, it is called an Eluvian. They are very rare artifacts to my people; when I found one was active I could not resist my curiosity I suppose. I had no idea your home would be on the other side."

They fell into an awkward silence, with Claire still glaring daggers into Ellana's skull. She fell back from her haunches to sit, clutching her knees as she tried to think.

"Look," Claire pulled at the bandage around her head, unwrapping it despite Ellana's protests, "I just wanna go home; take me back to the stupid glowin' mirror, and I can find my way back from there."

"I..." The elf cringed, averting her gaze, "I cannot."

"Why? You gonna take me prisoner, or somethin'?" The girl snapped angrily. The blonde shook her head,

"It is nothing like that," she tried to find the words, to break the news as best she could, "The Eluvian... When I was trying to fend off the bear I accidentally caused a cave in..." She looked at Claire then, their eyes locking as a cold realization dawned upon the poor girl, "I am sorry, Claire..."

* * *

The truth hit Claire like a speeding freight train. For a long time she forgot how to breathe as her eyes widened in horror at the woman. Then, slowly, she could feel her arms and legs begin to go numb as her thoughts burst forward in a rush of chaos. Her chest tightened as she panicked, bring her hands to her mouth as pained gasps left her lungs.

No, no, no, no...

This couldn't be happening. It was another nightmare, it had to be another nightmare!

"You would have woken up long before now..." Whispered a traitorous voice within her, and suddenly the world was spinning, she couldn't breathe, couldn't focus. Tears fell down her face as she started to sob, unable to get a grip on herself.

Because, if she was here that meant her mother would come home, and find her gone. Sally would actually think Claire had run away from home; over a stupid fight over some stupid magical mirror!

She felt a hand on her shoulder then, and through blurry eyes she could make out the Stranger. She was talking to her in a low, soothing, tone though Claire couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

What, focus? On what?

"What do you see?"

Her eyes; they were warm despite their icy appearance. Claire could almost make out small flecks of green within them, and now that she was looking they were quite big.

"What do you hear?"

The crackle of a fire, she could feel its warmth from where she sat. She could see the shadows it casted upon the stone wall of the building they were in. Outside, she could hear the howling of the wind, brushing her with its cold caress every so often.

"What can you feel?"

She felt hard stone beneath her hands, it was cold and rough. Small pebbles rolled over her palms as she moved them. Among them she could feel the small grains of sand, remnants of the building that had been worn away by time, and by the howling elements outside.

And as she focused on each of these things she could feel herself being anchored back into a stable state of being, the strangers voice ever calm as she urged Claire to breathe evenly until her crying stopped and she was left trembling.

"Claire," Green eyes snapped to hers, "Are you alright now?"

The redhead scoffed, wiping a hand carelessly across her eyes, "No."

It earned her a laugh, "At least you are honest."

Another pregnant pause, "What now...?" Claire whispered, moving so she could hug her knees. A sigh escaped the strangers' mouth, and she watched as the woman rubbed the back of her neck,

"I do not know..." Claire cringed and rested her head upon her legs, listening to the wind outside. This whole situation seemed so surreal; her mind kept screaming at her that this wasn't real, but she was having a hard time trying to believe it.

Mirrors didn't glow...

They're not supposed to glow…

But hers did, and according to the stranger it was like some kind of door. Which begged the question-

"Where am I?"

"Where do you think you are?"

"I don't know," Claire remarked sarcastically, "Earth, maybe?" Her sarcasm was met with a confused stare, and a sinking feeling settled in her gut. Claire felt herself begin to panic again, "Ya know, The Planet Earth?!"

Silence followed, until the stranger pulled out a rolled up piece of paper and unfurled it. She handed it to Claire, who recognized it as a map. She scanned it and swallowed heavily before shoving back at the blonde woman,

"I don't recognize any of that..."

You," she replied softly, "are sitting in a ruin within the Frostback Mountains, which stretches across western Fereldan. A country that is located in the Southern most regions of Thedas."

"I don't..."

The Stranger cursed then, loudly, and again in the language Claire couldn't make out before she rubbed at her eyes furiously, "Another world; I would be so happy to know this under normal circumstances."

"Normal circumstances," Cried Claire, "Glowing mirrors are a normality in this fuckin' place?!"

"Long ago, back when my people were at the height of their strength."

"Your people?" Claire's eyes glanced at the Strangers ears. She nodded,

"I am an elf," she explained, "Dalish to be exact, part of a wandering tribe. We Dalish tend to keep to ourselves."

Claire groaned into her hands with exasperation; Elves, glowing mirrors, hidden ruins in the mountains? What the fuck was next, magic?! She shook her head; she supposed it was too early to count that out, and all this was only the few of the many thoughts swirling around her head.

'Oh, fuck my life…'

She stared at the ground for the longest time before the woman's movement caught her attention. She smoothly stood and grasped her walking staff, before turning to Claire,

"I suggest you try and get some rest," she advised softly, "I am going to ward our camp from wild beasts. We will talk in the morning when I have had more time to think."

Needless to say, Claire didn't sleep well that night. She tossed and turned, and listened to the wind outside as she thought. And with each passing moment her predicament filled her more and more with dread. When she finally managed to drift off, her dreams were just as uneasy as her waking moments, filled with formless creatures and voices she couldn't quite make out.

The next morning she woke up sore, still exhausted, and very cold. Several of the furs she'd been curled up in were gone; Claire scrambled to wrap herself up in what was left before she noticed the elf sitting in the corner. She was busy working on something in her lap, humming a soft tune under her breath.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked suddenly as she paused to observe her handiwork. Claire huffed,

"It was okay." There was the awkward silence again before she mustered up the courage to ask what was on her mind, "So what now?"

The elf set down the furs, eyes gazing softly at the stone floor before reaching her own, "I have decided that you must come with me," She stated firmly, "I cannot, in good consciousness, leave you here to fend for yourself. Especially since it is my fault you are here to begin with."

Claire began to laugh, "Your fault," she giggled madly, "I don't quite remember ya comin' back through my mirror saying 'Hey, ya need to follow me through this glowin' piece of garbage that shouldn't exist to begin with.'. Sorry lady, you're not gettin' all the credit here."

The elf replied with her own chuckle, setting aside her project she swiftly stood and approached her side. Sitting back on her haunches she held out something for Claire to take. She frowned sadly and grasped her mother's pendant in careful hands,

"You would have not chased after me had I not given you good reason." She said softly, "So I suppose we are both to blame, but that does not change the fact that you are in a place you do not belong. If I leave you, you will never survive."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence..." Muttered Claire dryly,

"I am being realistic, Claire."

"Right... So say I go with ya, what then? I live with elves for the rest of my life?"

"If it comes to that, perhaps. My ultimate goal is to find another Eluvian, and hopefully help you find your way back home."

Claire gazed at her for one long moment; something warm blossomed in her chest and her eyes began to sting with tears. With only a few simple words she gave Claire a small hope to cling to. She didn't realize she was crying until the elf wiped the streaks from her cheeks, a sad smile on her face,

"I cannot say for sure what will happen; mayhaps I never find another Eluvian, but I promise I will never stop trying."

"That's more than what most folks would do for a stranger," Sniffed Claire, "Thank you."

Still clinging to the last remnants of her home, she watched as the elf returned to her project. She quickened her pace, as if she was trying to finish whatever she was working on. As she observed, Claire noticed that there was a folded pile of furs next to her that looked suspiciously like clothes.

Had the elf been working on them all night?

"So," Claire shifted uncomfortably, "I never got your name."

The other woman chuckled, "It is Ellana. Ellana Lavellan. There, I think that should do it." She was standing again, grabbing the furs, and she held them out of Claire to take, "They may be a little big, but it is better than being to small. We can tie down the parts that don't fit."

Ellana helped dress her, and she was right when she said it was a little big. She used rawhide to tie down her leggings and boots, and to wrap the sleeves of her coat,

"Well," she said as she stepped back, "It is not as eloquent as anything a master craftsmen might make, but it will do for now. It is warm?"

"Yep."

"Good," She began to pack hastily before she kicked out their dwindling campfire, "We make due haste to Haven."

Shouldering her things, she motioned for Claire to follow who quickly fell in stride beside her. The cold air bit into her cheeks ruthlessly, her breath frosting with each step. They started their climb out of a valley where the cave to the ruins had been hidden; Claire could see why it was easily miss-able. Trees mostly blocked the entrance, and the harsh winds kept the snow drifting across the landscape hiding noticeable structures.

"So what's Haven?" She panted out, climbing a steep incline with Ellana's help. The elf chuckled,

"Haven is a place; a small village nestled deeper in the Frostback Mountains."

"And going there is going to help me get home?"

"Not quite; a war has been waging upon Thedas for quite some time now. Haven, and the temple just beyond it, has been chosen as neutral ground for a meeting of the two parties in hopes that an accord can be reached. I was ordered by my Keeper, the leader of my tribe, to observe the peace talks. This is to take place in less than a week from now, and I must be there."

"Oh." Claire bit her lip, "That makes sense."

"Worry not, Claire. Once the talks are over, no matter the outcome, I will take you back to my people and we will begin our task of getting you home. All I ask is for you to bear this for only a little while."

"Sounds cool to me." She replied as they continued on into the wilderness.

They traveled for nearly four and a half days. The walk was grueling for Claire, who was not used to traveling such long distances in extreme weather. As big and as dangerous New York was, it did nothing to prepare her for the journey ahead. Many a time Ellana had to stop so Claire could rest, and they ended up turning in early some nights because of it.

Yet, the elf was ever patient. Claire could see she was in a bit of rush, and she felt bad, but there was nothing she could do. They filled the long days with small talk which consisted of Claire asking questions and Ellana answering them as best she could.

She learned a lot in those four days; a lot of it blowing her small mind. Magic, Templars, and Elves. Ellana didn't know a whole lot, but what information she gave to her would help her blend in in the long run.

Which was a huge problem the two kept running in to.

"We have to hide your accent." Ellana stated upon the third day, "Not to be rude, but you sound quite ridiculous."

"Me," retorted Claire, "You've heard yourself talk, yeah?"

"Claire, I am being serious here. The circumstances surrounding your arrival throw everything the Chantry has taught the world into the wind. If you are found out you could be executed at the very least!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Don't tell anyone I came through a crazy frickin mirror, got it..."

Claire groaned inwardly; realizing that blending in was going to be a whole lot harder than Ellana made it out to be. They started that day, with the small elf teaching Claire what slang and phrases she knew, and correcting her accent. She decided that the young outsider would best fit in as Ferelden as she and the natives sounded a lot alike; whatever that meant.

Claire couldn't help thinking she sounded ridiculously fake,

"This isn't gonna work," The redhead argued, "Anyone with a brain can see I'm fakin' it."

"Then talk only if you must; if anything, silence will prevail where words will only reveal you. However, for now, you must practice."

The next day, they found the road, and quickly made haste to Haven. Ellana seemed much happier now that they were moving at a better pace, and soon it wasn't long before they were encountering other people along the way. Men with oxen like creatures hauled huge wagons past the pair, dressed in warm clothes not like her own. Several armored guards walked with the wagons, deadly swords hanging at their sides.

"We should be reaching the main road to Haven soon," Explained Ellana excitedly, keeping her quick pace. Claire wheezed slightly, feeling a burn in her legs as she tried to keep up,

"That's a good thing," she called back, "How much longer?"

"At most? Two or three hours, but if we rush ourselves, then an hour and half."

Claire snorted, "Yeah, and I'll be dead from exhaustion by the end of it."

Ellana sighed softly; she slowed herself slightly, allowing Claire to walk by her side, "What kind of world do you live in where such a short travel winds you so severely?"

"Short travel? A quick stop at the shawarma joint down the block is considered a short travel to me. This, walking for four days straight, is a fuckin road trip. An exhaustin' one at that. Seriously, I think I'm losin' feelin' in my legs, Ellana."

Ellana quickly hissed under her breath, "Quiet, or you are going to draw attention to yourself."

Claire noticed a few eyes follow her as the pair walked, "Right, sorry."

"There was no harm done, but it would be best if you keep your emotions under control. I can already see that you will give yourself away with your flaring passions."

"Yeah, Ma always said my mouth would be the end of me," Claire chuckled, but the momentary mention of her mother suddenly left a great weight in Claire's heart.

* * *

Ellana did not fail to notice the sullen silence that followed the mention of Claire's mother. The small smile that had painted the girl's face mere moments before suddenly fell away. Green eyes lowered in sadness and her hands went to the pocket where the locket was safely kept hidden. The urge to apologize became overwhelming, but Ellana knew full well that there were only so many times she could say 'I am sorry'.

As she tried to find the words to ease Claire's pain they came across the main road to Haven. The great road twisted inwards towards the deep mountains of the Frostback, curving along the valley. Traffic became much greater when they finally reached the main road. Mixed with the merchants and the faithful coming to pray, Templars and Mages each eyed each other carefully from opposite sides of their forced march.

"Are they…" Claire seemed at a loss for words, faltering in her stride as she tried to take in the sight before her.

"Templars and Mages, convening for the Conclave. Without a doubt, this and its outcome will make its mark upon history."

"Jeez, you can feel the tension in the air. They really hate each other that much?"

Ellana lead Claire through the crowd to a safe place along the road where she could keep an eye on the two parties. The last thing she wanted was a Templar to pick a fight with her or another mage, and with the palpable apprehension in the air a squabble seemed very likely.

"This hate has stemmed from many years of mistrust and abuse on both sides. Mages are feared for their connection to the Fade, our world of Dreams and Magic. A world inhabited by demons, Claire, and if a mage is not careful they could possessed. A possessed mage loses all of what made them, well, them. They are a monster bent on killing and consuming."

"So the Templars were created to what? Imprison Mages?"

"Technically, the Templars are the militaristic branch of the Chantry, the religious order of Thedas. It is their job to hunt down Apostates, mages not under the control of the Circle of Magi, Maleficar or possessed mages, and to watch over the Circle of Magi itself."

"So they're the Chantry's thugs?"

"Do not say that to their face, or you'll find yourself with a sword in your gut. The Templars follow the will of the Divine, the leader of the Chantry. They go where she cannot, and exact her will what ever it may be. If she says to keep watch over the mages they will take said work quite seriously."

"And if she says 'hey go start a holy war'?" A prolonged silence followed Claire's question, to which she scoffed angrily under her breath, "Figures… Even in this world religion is the same, just follow the guy with the bigger stick and the most cash in his pockets."

"The divine did not start this war," explained Ellana quickly, "In fact, this Conclave is her idea, and is a symbol of hope for many."

"I guess we'll see how well that works out, I guess. It's kinda neat, I'll be able to witness 'history in the making'. Never thought I'd have that opportunity."

* * *

The last leg of the journey passed with relative ease. They eventually broke away from the Mages and Templars, the parties heading to the Temple deeper in the mountains. Claire and Ellana followed the rabble to Haven, a fortified village made up of sturdy wooden walls and scattered tents around the proximity. She could see smoke rising from the houses and her body suddenly ached to be somewhere warm. Maybe even a bed instead of the cold hard ground, and warm food too!

The pair walked past the main gate with a group of weary travelers. With guards eyeing them from either side, they hurried to an inn. As the door opened, Claire was hit with a wave of gratifying warmth. The smell of booze, sweat, and smoke followed afterwards with a hint of cooked food hanging in the air. Patrons talked loudly amongst themselves, and just above the din she could just make out the light plucking of a string instrument.

Ellana went straight to the bar as Claire took in the surroundings. The smoke hung heavy in the air, and the fireplace sent shadows flickering along the wall. Men and women were clustered around tables, eating or resting their weary heads upon their arms. All at once she began to feel overwhelmed and she couldn't help but draw the similarities between this and her fantasy novels.

"Claire?" The young woman was pulled out of her reverie by a feather light touch on her arm. Ellana had returned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just all this," she gave a general wave of her arms, "it's just so surreal. Taverns and bards, this shit happens in books where I'm from. I'm just havin a hard time adjustin, I guess. Sorry."

"Do not be sorry, Claire. You have nothing to be sorry for." Ellana gave her a reassuring smile before sighing deeply through her nose, "For now, our lodgings will be in the Chantry. All other beds have been claimed."

"So we're sleeping on the ground again?" The elven woman turned to leave the tavern, Claire close behind. Her companion nodded, but gave her a swift wink as they navigated through the houses towards a large stone building farther inward,

"I will see if I can procure some bedrolls and blankets for us. In the meantime, I suggest you wear your clothes to bed. The cold can seep in through the floor."

Claire opened her mouth for a witty retort, but only cried out in shock as she felt a very hard body run right into her. She was sent stumbling over herself, landing on her hands and knees. A burst of fury erupted in her chest as she quickly scrambled to her feet to face the woman who had run into her.

She was taller than Claire by a few inches or so, and much older. She wore a stern expression on her face, accentuated by the scar dug deep into the skin on her cheek,

"Why don't ya watch where ya fuckin going," Claire snapped angrily; the woman's dark eyes narrowed on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm perfectly aware of the many spelling errors. I'm working on it.


	3. Radioactive

An Adventure in Swords and Magic  
Dragon Age: Inquisition  
Iron Bull/OC  
Romance/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 3  
Radioactive

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_  
_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_  
_I'm waking up_

Radioactive – Pentatonix

* * *

It was like the world had come to a grinding halt. As soon as the words had left her mouth Claire knew she had royally fucked up. The woman, dressed in rugged armor, clenched her fist as a small sneer appeared across her features. She stepped forward threateningly, bending forward to get into Claire's face. She was trying to intimidate the younger girl, and the defiant redhead knew it was a tactic she couldn't back down from.

At this point it was go big or go home. And since she couldn't go home, Claire hardened her stance, swallowed back her nervousness, and glared back at the woman.

"Who are you to think you can disrespect me in such a manner?" She said in a low and dangerous tone,

"I'm the one you ran into because you don't know how to use those eyes of yours." Claire replied simply, trying to hide her accent. Dark eyes narrowed again at her attempt, and it sent spikes of panic coursing through her system.

Thankfully, Ellana came to her rescue, "Really," she sighed , "I promised your mother I would keep you out of trouble. Can you not go picking fights with everyone who bumps shoulders with you?" Blue eyes pleaded with Claire to shut up and play along; quickly the elf turned on her heel and bowed to the other woman, "I am so sorry, my companion meant no harm. I assure you."

Another heartbeat passed, and yet the woman did not look dissuaded. Claire could almost see it; she would be dragged away in chains, tortured, starved, and killed because she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Oh, come off it, Seeker," Another voice had joined the fray. Green eyes widened in shock as a man came up to the group. He was short, shockingly so, as he only came up to just above Claire's hips. He had his blonde hair pulled away from his face and mischievous dark eyes paired with an ever so cocky grin, "Look, she barely scuffed your armor, no harm done." He turned to her and shot her a quick wink as his companion gave him a disgusted snort. "Besides, we have more important places to be. Or did you forget about the Templars and Mages all by themselves in the temple? We wouldn't want them killing each other before tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Ellana seemed genuinely surprised, "The Conclave is tomorrow?"

"Everyone arrived early it seems," Explained the other man, "Her holiness saw no reason to delay the inevitable any further. Lucky for the two of you, you arrived just in time."

"Indeed, thank you so much. If you will excuse us." With a quick spin on her heel, Ellana grasped Claire by the wrist and dragged her towards the Chantry. As they made their escape she looked back to the woman in armor, who gazed at her with a cold unfathomable glare. They pushed past bustling workers to the giant double doors of the Chantry, and disappeared into the candle lit depths.

"That was far too close for comfort." Ellana whispered, "We must work on that temper of yours, Claire."

"I know, I know," She felt herself get red in the cheeks, "I'll do better next time, promise ya."

They stopped off in the darkest corner of the building, their backs to the wall.

"There may not be a next time," The elf's expression became very serious, "She was a Seeker, Claire, a special part of the Chantry that I have only heard whispers of. They answer only to the divine. It is said that when a Seeker comes calling disaster soon follows."

"So avoid the Seeker, got it. Good thing that conclave thing is tomorrow then."

"Yes, and it is a good thing we arrived before it started. Now let us find a place to settle down for the night and I will see to finding us food. We have to be up early tomorrow morning. The walk up to the Temple of Sacred Ashes is a long one, and I do not want to be late."

They were led to an unoccupied space in the chantry basement. It appeared to be a prison of sorts, judging from the cells on each wall. The area was packed with exhausted pilgrims that were either stretched out on the floor, or leaning up and sleeping against walls and crates. There was idle chatter scattered around, though there were too many voices to make out any sort of conversation. Ellana and Claire settled into a cramped space inside one of the cells, sharing it with two other people.

"Sit, make yourself comfortable, you have had a very long journey." Claire's companion set her bags down next to her, seemingly relieved to be free of its weight, "I am going to find us a warm meal for our bellies." She disappeared, leaving Claire to her own devices. She sat there for a long while, hugging her knees with she watched the crowd.

Sitting here, she was suddenly hit with the gravity of her situation yet again. Multiple worlds floating about in a vast universe was something interesting to learn about, but to actually acclimate to one in such a small amount of time was going to prove to be difficult.

She had no choice though, her life depended on it.

Swallowing, Claire forced herself to focus on the people around her. She tried to notice small nuances like body language and what little slang she could make out above the din. She was so engrossed in the crowd she hadn't noticed Ellana had returned until a bowl of stew was shoved into her hands.

"You seemed lost in thought," commented the elf, "Copper for your thoughts?"

Claire shrugged as she took a long swig, savoring the broth as it radiated warmth to her limbs, "Just trying to learn how to blend in, ya know. It's just..."

"A lot to take in."

"Yeah." Claire looked down at her bowl. Ellana placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder, squeezing lightly,

"Take your time. Unless you somehow find yourself partaking in long debates, I very much doubt you will need to do much more than stand there and be silent."

"In case you haven't noticed, being silent ain't one of my strongest virtues," Claire chuckled with Ellana as she nodded,

"Oh yes, I certainly have. I do not think I have ever met someone with a mouth quite like yours."

"Better not have, I'm one of a kind!"

They finished their meals, talking to each other amicably. Claire asked more questions with Ellana doing her best to answer. As time went on the conversation lulled into a comfortable silence. Ellana was sitting up against the wall scribbling away in a notebook she had procured from her bag. Claire on the other hand was still watching the crowd, humming a mindless tune.

"Claire," the redhead turned to her companion, who was chewing on her quill thoughtfully. Furtively, she glanced around to make sure no one was listening in and scooted closer, "I was wondering if you would be willing to answer my questions about... your world?"

"Sure, I guess," Claire hesitated, "I mean I'll do my best; but I ain't no grad school professor, and I don't know a whole bunch about Earth, though I think I can do some decent cliff notes for ya."

Claire wasn't quite sure where to start. There was a fuck ton of history to go over, and she hadn't even paid enough attention in school to actively go over any fine details like Ellana was sure to want.

But her friend started simple; she wanted similarities between Thedas and Earth, and she was surprised to find few.

"Magic doesn't exist where you're from?"

Claire hesitated. The fact the Eluvian was real meant that magic in some form or another existed on Earth.

"I'm not sure; before, from what I could tell, magic was like sleight of hand stuff, optical illusions. Nobody was goin' around throwing fire balls and shit."

Ellana scribbled furiously into her notebook, "What of the people? Does Earth have elves, or dwarves?"

Their discussion continued for nearly an hour. Claire did her best to be as clear and concise as possible. She chuckled as Ellana tried to wrap her head around Claire's home, the pages of her journal filled with her notes.

"What's the biggest city you've ever been to?"

The elf tapped her chin with her quill, "Denerim, the capital of Ferelden."

"How big do you think it is? Just give me a guess, you don't have to be accurate."

Ellana hesitated, "I am not sure. Denerim takes up several miles of the coast…"

"Alright so she's gotta have about, what, hundred thousand people?"

"Give or take a few thousand, yes."

Claire did some crude math in her head, "New York, at least population wise, is eighty to eighty five times bigger than Denerim."

Elliana's eyes went wide, her quill falling slack in her hand. Claire smirked,

"Now imagine Denerim with all it's building cramped together, and they shoot up over your head. Thousands of people walking on the sidewalk; the streets are so loud with the hum of cars and people talking that it's almost deafening. There's lights on every building, and in all the shop windows, and Ellana this goes on for miles. Miles!"

* * *

It took a moment for the young elf to compose herself before returning to her notes, and Ellana's curiosity never seemed satiated. Eventually, they had to cut the conversation short as the chatter in the chantry basement died down. Claire leaned up against the wall while her friend finalized the last of her journal entries. The scratching of the quill on paper and the rhythmic snoring in the room soon had Claire's lids drooping until she eased into a deep slumber.

The quiet hum of voices echoing across the Chantry basement pulled Ellana from the vestiges of a disturbing dream. She gazed at the ceiling for several moments, trying to collect her thoughts as she listened to the chatter and the rustling of clothes and packs. It was early, Ellana didn't need to see the sky to know that. She looked over to the rest of the room and noticed that nearly everyone was gone.

Stifling a yawn, she shifted to sit against the wall. It looked like others shared her idea of getting a head start to the Conclave, and that meant she and Claire needed to get moving. She glanced over at her companion and loathed the idea of waking her up. Even sleeping as peacefully as she was, Ellana could see that the poor thing was exhausted. The past four days in the wilderness had not been kind to her, and after the conclave the journey to the Dirth was sure to be even worse. Even more so with the Orlesian Civil War progressing through the Exalted Plains.

However, time was of the essence for the journey to the temple would take most of the early morning. So with another yawn she reached over to grasp Claire's shoulder and shook her gently from her slumber. Green eyes snapped open with a start and wearily focused on Ellana,

"It is time to go, Claire," the elf whispered, "A quick bite to eat and then to the temple."

Her freckles scrunched across her nose as Claire heaved a mighty yawn, "Okay, okay," she muttered as she stiffly got to her feet. Ellana followed suit, making sure she had everything packed before picking her way carefully through the rest of the sleeping crowd and into the Main Chantry hall. It was quiet and empty save for but a few Chantry sisters. They all talked in low voices while scurrying about to finish their chores.

Ellana made for the front doors, holding them open so Claire could shuffle through into the crisp morning. The sun was just peeking over the mountains, bathing Haven in a pink glow. Ellana made to follow after her friend when moving shadows in the dark corner of the Chantry caught her attention. Instantly, she recognized the Seeker from yesterday by the deep scar cut into her cheek, and by her side her dwarven companion. They seemed engrossed in conversation with another pair. A woman whose features she couldn't see due to her hooded leathers, and a man who proudly wore crimson armor and furs. They were all too distracted to notice the pair leave which Ellana was thankful for. The last thing she needed today was the ire of the Seeker.

Once at the tavern they kicked the snow from their boots and the young mage found a table with an ample view of both doors. It was warm as she set down her pack with Claire, and hastily she paid for a light meal for the both of them. Ellana made a note to return to the tavern before leaving for the Dirth to stock up on rations for the long journey. Claire was humming a soft tune when she returned to the table, sliding the plate of bread and cheese to her.

"Did you sleep well?" Ellana inquired as they dug in, Claire nodded,

"Strangely enough, yeah."

"Strange how?"

The redhead swallowed back a mouthful of food, "I have a chronic sleep disorder. My brain overreacts when I'm sleepin' so I have nightmares. They're usually not all that clear, but it's bad enough that on a good night I'll maybe get three or four hours of sleep. If I'm honest, I'm pretty sure I haven't had a nightmare since I got here."

Ellana fished out her notebook, her quill poised above an empty page, "Why do you think that is?"

Claire gave her a blank stare and a shrug of her shoulders, "Beats me."

She watched as Ellana began to write down her thoughts, "Perhaps you are life a dwarf," she said after a long while, "They have no connection to the fade, thus do not dream nor use magic. You are foreign to Thedas, and do not have a way to pierce the veil and dream like we do."

"Sounds like a good explanation to me; kinda thankful to be honest. I can't remember the last time I had a good nights sleep."

"Just wait until we find you a proper bed," Ellana chuckled, to which Claire shot her a cheeky grin,

"Oh, man, that sounds frickin' wonderful. Fair warning though, I'm probably gonna sleep for like a week straight."

They shared a laugh and polished off the rest of their meal with pleasant conversation. Just as they were about to leave the door to the Tavern opened, and a humble looking gentleman came in, heavy furs wrapped around him,

"Anyone lookin' to travel to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, I've room in me cart," he called above the din of voices, " A silver a head. I leave in ten minutes!"

Ellana gave her friend a smile as she shot to her feet, "How fortunate!"

"You got enough to pay?" A quick glance in her coin purse told her she had more than enough, "Sweet, now we don't have to walk!"

* * *

They hastily left the tavern and met the driver outside of the gates on the road. After paying the man, the pair clambered into the back with several crates of goods. After a short wait, and three more travelers joining them, they started off down the road. They ambled along at a reasonable pace, passing through the crowds already heading up to the temple. For the first time since she got to Haven, Claire found herself enjoying the scenery around her. The sun was well past the mountain line now, bathing everything in a warm glow. Cascades of colors refracted off the snow that covered the ground and the air was fresh and sweet, biting her nose with each breath. A definite and sharp contrast from New York and one she certainly enjoyed.

Ellana, however, seemed more concerned on keeping an eye on the crowd. Mages and Templars walked the road with the faithful, though they kept to one side while watching the other. There was still a tension in the air Claire didn't like, but for now no one seemed concerned with attacking one another. Time passed as they moved along, crossing several bridges that snaked through the valley. Claire was just starting to nod off into a nap when she heard Ellana start to curse under her breath.

She looked over to find her frantically going through her pack. She looked up at Claire, a look of worry that sent chills down her spine.

"My journal," Ellana hissed to her, "My notes. Claire, I must have left them at the Tavern. Fen'Harel take me, if someone finds them -"

"I could be found out. We have to go."

She made to move so she could jump out of the cart, but Ellana's hand on her shoulder put her butt promptly back in her seat,

"No, stay here and ride up the rest of the way. I will be able to run to Haven and back much faster on my own."

"But Ellana-" Claire absolutely did not like the idea of being left alone, a pit forming in her stomach as her friend grabbed her things. The elf paused and gave Claire a comforting smile as she clasped her hand,

"You will be fine, Claire. You are neither Mage nor Templar, so you have no need to worry about them. You are simply a faithful Andrastian come to pray for a good outcome to the Conclave, " She squeezed the girls hand gently, "Keep to yourself and speak only if you must. I should not be more than an hour."

With that the mage moved to the back of the cart and jumped out. Before heading off down the mountain she turned to give Claire a parting wave, and then within minutes she disappeared from view.

It took a half hour to reach the Temple of Sacred Ashes, all the while Claire nervously twiddled her thumbs while trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. As they rounded the upward hill, she looked up to behold the building in the distance and the sight nearly took her breath away. Old and mysterious spires, and stained glass windows against the intricate stonework told her that this building was _very_ old. The cart pulled up and around the cliff to the grand staircase, the doors stood open with Mage, Templar and pilgrim alike sweeping into the depths within.

She jumped out with the rest of the pilgrims, one even offering his hand to help her down. Claire gave him a shy smile and allowed the crowd to pull her along. The interior was just as grand as the outside, with murals, paintings, and tapestries adorning the walls. Hand worked sculptures of figures she didn't recognize were being prayed to, and with the vaulted ceiling above her Claire couldn't help but feel small.

For a moment or two she could only gaze dumbstruck until an overwhelming sense of curiosity took a hold of her and urged her to go explore. She knew she should wait in the main hall for Ellana. Though her friend would still be a while yet, and as long as the guards didn't mind she didn't see the harm in poking around. So when she came across the first open door, she slipped in through the threshold and deeper into the temple.

* * *

Ellana followed the road up to the temple at an even jog, puffing mildly from the effort. Her journal was safe in her pack after being found in the hands of the Tavern keeper. She quickly thanked the young woman and wasted no time getting back to the Temple. There was no carriage ride to the top this time so she joined the force march with the rest of the faithful.

She kept occupied most of the way with planning for the next leg of her travels. After the conclave, and after stocking up for the long road, she and Claire would cross the Frostback Mountains into Orlais. There they would meet Ellana's clan at the Dirth. Once there, she would explain the situation to her keeper. Unlikely as it seemed that the ornery old man would harm Claire, Ellana knew she was going to be in a lot of trouble.

A lecture was sure to follow, along with a discussion on what to do next. Her hope was that her Keeper would allow Claire to stay with the Clan while Ellana researched more on Eluvians, but if not she would part from her people to do as she promised.

On the last bridge before the temple, Ellana took a moment to catch her breath. She was on the last leg of the climb; it had taken her an hour to get this far so at her current pace maybe another half hour before she reached her destination. Sooner if she ran.

Halfway across the bridge the stone beneath her feet began to tremble. Worriedly she looked down, concerned that the bridge was collapsing. But the tremors echoed across the valley, and steadily grew more violent. A sudden flash of green light erupted from the mountain top, followed by a deafening explosion that brought her to her knees.

Dazed and confused she could only blink as chaos began to ensue around her. Through the ringing in her ears she could hear panicked screaming and in horror she looked to the sky. The heavens appeared torn asunder, a fel green tear in the clouds churned violently as fire rained down along the mountain side.

Pure terror raced down her spine as she shot to her feet; she ran down the length of the bridge towards the other side. She pushed past throngs of frightened people her only thought of Claire, whom she told to wait for her at the Temple. She felt another tremor as something impacted on the bridge. Ellana faltered as she watched a creature pull itself from the burning debris, angry and hissing, and it only took a moment for her to recognize a demon. Several more impacts of fire and a pack of them advanced towards the crowd hungrily blocking Ellana's path.

With no way forward Ellana began to retreat, staying far enough behind to allow the pilgrims to flee the bridge to safety. She threw every spell she knew at the encroaching demons, determined to cut through them all to find Claire or die trying.

* * *

Claire woke up chained to the floor.

As to why, she wasn't quite sure. Her brain was a little fuzzy on the series of events that got her here.

A few things she was certain of though. Chief among them was that every part of her hurt; it certainly didn't help that she was awkwardly pinned to the stone floor. The next most concerning item on her growing list was the swords being brandished in her face. She eyed the glinting steel and their owners, noting the rage in the eyes of the young men tasked with guarding her. Last was the open wound on her hand. She'd only been awake for little more than ten minutes, but it didn't take too long for her to discover it. It itched like a mother, and it pulsated with its own heartbeat. Instead of blood, a green spark arced and burned across the wound, earning a hiss of pain from Claire every time.

She sighed , trying to stretch her shoulders to relieve some of the tension in them. At this point she was waiting for anything to happen.

Then, from the other side of the room the door swung open violently. Claire looked up to find the glaring visage of the Seeker standing in the threshold. A cold air seeped in as she entered the room, another woman in hooded leathers brought up the rear. She closed the door quietly and found a spot to watch as her companion began to circle Claire.

Her heart beating a mile a minute and shaking she tried her best to keep her composure. Though the look on the Seeker's face was beyond murderous. Claire doubted anyone could keep it together when faced with that.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now." Demanded the woman in a low and dangerous tone. Any hope for Claire to keep a straight face was thrown out the window as she fought the urge to vomit. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as the Seeker once again made another lap around her, "The Temple is destroyed and everyone that was inside is dead. Everyone except you."

She stopped, looming over the young girl with a hate filled glare.

If looks could kill, Claire would be a puddle on the ground.

But the seeker's implications were not something she could ignore. If it was true what she said, that the Conclave thing Ellana was interested in was in ruins, and she the only apparent survivor...

Claire's breathing hitched as she began to panic. With her chest tightening she couldn't find the words to defend herself. The seeker bent down to her haunches and clasped the wrist that bore the open wound on her hand,

"Explain this." She ordered,

"I-I can't" Claire rasped back. It was apparently the wrong answer as the same hand shot to her neck and squeezed,

"What do you mean you can't?!"

Claire couldn't breathe. Sure that her neck was going to be snapped she was very surprised when the woman in hooded leathers stepped from the shadows, ripping the young girl from the seekers grasp,

"Enough, Cassandra."

They began to argue as Claire began to cry. For minutes she sobbed uncontrollably, the feeling urged on by the fear coursing through her system. With tears and snot running down her face, she couldn't fight the upheaval in her stomach. She began to retch, hunching over only to have a bucket shoved into her face.

She sniveled pitifully, an acrid taste in her mouth and her belly still in knots. The bucket was taken away and in its stead a kind hand pushed away stray strands of hair from her face. She glanced up into the eyes of the woman in leathers, her gazed at her for a long and quiet moment. The Seeker had retreated to the wall to stand and watch,

"Do you remember what happened?"

Her tone was firm yet kind. Claire tried to rub at her mouth with her shoulder, hoping to wipe away some of the vomit still lingering. She clearly remembered the early morning of the Conclave, and the carriage ride up to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Ellana had left her on her own to quickly retrieve a journal she'd left back at Haven's tavern. Events afterwards started to become fuzzy. She remembered being entranced by the grand design of the temple, and curious as to what the rest of it looked like. After that it was like her memory hit a wall.

What came next, Claire could only call a nightmare. A hellish landscape and being chased by creatures. Vague flashes of a woman, pain, and then once again nothing.

Claire shook her head in answer to the woman's question, eyes flickering to the seeker in fear. She wished she could give them what they were looking for. The nice woman gave a sigh, patted her gently on the shoulder, and retreated into a dark corner to talk to the Seeker. They spoke in hushed whispers; Claire was only able to catch a few words here and there but none of it sounded good.

What in the world was a rift, and why was she going to be taken there?

"I trust you'll keep her alive until then?" The sarcasm was not unnoticed by the Seeker, who scowled,

"I'm not unreasonable, Leliana."

"Of course, Cassandra. I'll meet you at the forward camp then."

The kinder woman left, the door swinging shut behind her. The Seeker stood still for a moment, seemingly lost in thought until she turned to one of the guards,

"Retrieve manacles for the prisoner." She ordered, and they were gone and back within minutes. Glinting steel threatened her into compliance as they unchained her from the floor and snapped the manacles around her wrists. The Seeker grasped her by the arm roughly and began the guide her out of the cells and into what Claire recognized as the Chantry.

She shivered as she was steered to the grand double doors and out into the cold mountain air. The atmosphere was charged with palpable tension that made it almost hard to breathe, and Haven seemed much different than before. Haphazard tents were set up where ever there was space available; men and women alike were running around with a sense of urgency while others lie on mats rolling around in pain.

Then, unbidden, her gaze turned upwards and she could only gasp in abject horror. Fire rained from the heavens, its impacts heard as low thunderous booms across the valley. The clouds churned sickeningly from what appeared to be a gaping wound in the itself. Then, it began to pulse. Slowly at first, and at the same moment the wound on her hand began to match its beat until both were pulsing faster than Claire could keep track of.

The pain hit her like a ton of bricks, and it came so suddenly she couldn't stop the scream as she fell to her knees. The sky thundered out as more fire rained down, and to her alarm she watched as the wound on her hand began to grow. Breathing heavily, she plunged her hand into the snow hoping to ease the burning and itching she felt.

"You really don't know what's going on, do you?" The Seeker stood over her, an almost pitiful look in her eyes. Claire shook her head. The older woman gave an aggravated growl. Anger, confusion, and disappointment flashed across her features in quick succession until she bent down and, gently this time, brought Claire to her feet.

She pointed skyward, "We call it the Breach, a tear in the veil into the Fade. It's not the only of its kind, but it is the largest, and it grows with each passing hour. And with it, so does the Mark on your hand. Whatever happened in the temple has bound you to the Breach, and if nothing is done not only will it destroy all of Thedas, but it will kill you as well."

Claire felt like a great weight had been put upon her shoulders; she gazed up at the sky in despair with a fresh wave of tears in her eyes,

"We still have a small hope though, you. An elven apostate watched over you as you recovered, theory stands that the connection between your Mark and the Breach can be manipulated to close it and all the smaller rifts. Now that you are awake, we can finally test it."

Claire's ears perked up at the mention of the elf, "Was her name Ellana?" she asked, The Seeker frowned.

"No, I remember your elven companion. I've not seen her since the chaos started three days before."

"Wait, three days. I've been-" Claire clutched her head, worried now for the fate of her friend. If she had been at the temple when the accident happened, she was dead then and Claire was alone with no way back home.

"Yes, you've been in recovery for three days."

Her brain screamed out in denial, none of this should be happening. Magic mirrors shouldn't exist, elves and magic were only real in fairytales, fire falling from the sky only happened in her stupid fantasy novels where the heroine was called to some greater destiny!

This couldn't be happening to her!

But it was. And there was nothing she could do about it.

_There are folks in the world who have it worse than us, we should always remember that. And we should always take the opportunity to help, if we're capable of it._

It had been a very bitter winter. Sally was working three jobs just to make sure their power wasn't shut off. They had an over abundance of old blankets. Without a second thought Claire's mother had them shipped off to the local shelter where they would be put to good use. She remembered her mother's kind smile as she helped fold them neatly into an old box.

_We should always take the opportunity to help, if we're capable of it._

Claire gazed down at her hand for a long moment before looking up at the Seeker. If she was honest with herself she was scared out of her mind. The world was coming to an end around her, she had a huge gaping hole in her memory, and now she wasn't even sure Ellana was alive or not. Or if she was ever going to be able to get back home now.

But they needed help, and the Seeker said all their hopes were riding on Claire.

"Do you really think I can stop all this?"

"If the apostates theory-"

"I'm not askin' for theory," Claire snapped angrily, "I'm askin' what your honest opinion is. Do you think I can stop all this?"

"I don't know." She replied after a long pause; Claire heaved a heavy sigh and shrugged her shoulders,

"Then let's do this, what else have I got to lose?"

The Seeker seemed almost impressed as Claire allowed the woman to take her by the arm and lead her through town,

"I would stay close, the people know who you are, and many have already decided your guilt. If you stray, I cannot protect you."

Claire eyed the townspeople as many shot her withering glares. It certainly explained the hostile attitude she woke up to. She'd be pissed too if the only person to live through an epic tragedy was still breathing in her presence.

They left Haven in a hurry through the fortified gates and followed the road she had just traveled three days prior. It was cold outside, and there was no real scenery to enjoy this time with the fel green hole in the sky spitting out fire and shit. They came to the first bridge where the dead were laid out in neat rows, shrouds covering them from the elements as the priests recited their prayers. Soldiers in varying degrees of armor ran to and from one end of the bridge to the other, uninterested in the Seeker and her charge.

On the road deeper into the Valley the Breach pulsed again; a thunderous roar echoed as more and more fire rained down from above. The Mark flared and pain shot up Claire's arm. She could only scream in response, the agonizing burn she felt made it almost impossible to form a coherent thought. But the Seeker pulled her to her feet and urged her to keep marching onward.

Coddling her injured arm, Claire tried to talk her way through the worst of the pain. She did her best to control her tone and accent, probing for answers from her stoic guard. Nothing the woman had to say was comforting. Claire had fallen out of a rift. A sure explanation as how she'd managed to survive the destruction of the temple, but beyond that there was nothing more she could say.

They were coming to the second bridge; Claire wasn't quite sure how far they had left to go before they got to their destination. She was about to ask when shouts of alarm echoed rippled through the soldiers around them. From behind, the Seeker tackled Claire and turned her just as several balls of fire slammed down onto the structure and destroyed it. The younger woman screamed in sheer terror as the pair fell onto the frozen lake below. The older of the two took the brunt of the fall, grunting as she hit the ice with debris and fire following them down. The Seeker shielded her from the worst of it, and quickly she pulled Claire to her feet to get clear of the wreckage.

They didn't get far; Claire slipped as the Seeker skidded to a halt. Another fireball had impacted on the ice, but something seemed to be bubbling from within. A malformed pair of arms pulled a creature out from the flames, and Claire could only gape as it set their sights on them.

"Stay behind me!" Ordered the warrior; she'd already drawn the sword that hung at her hip. She leapt forward, blade swing down to cut the creature that shielded with its arm. More than happy to let the more experienced woman take of the matter, Claire stayed back and out of her way as best as she could.

The situation quickly went to hell after that. While Claire was more than happy to let her bodyguard take care of whatever the hell the creature was, more and more rained down from the sky and quickly descended upon them. In that moment, her fight or flight response took over as they were overwhelmed. She choose the former of the two and, blinded by fear, took off running across the ice and to the nearby shore line. She slipped a few times, hitting her knees painfully, but with the creatures behind her she kept going.

She wasn't sure how long she ran, by the time the Seeker was able to catch up with her Claire was winded and crying profusely,

"You need to get ahold of yourself," the Seeker said, trying to shake her to her senses, "You can't go running off like that!"

"I would have been killed if I had stuck around." Screamed Claire, abandoning all pretense of disguise. She crouched down in an effort to control herself, "I don't wanna die!"

A pair of firm hands clasped her shoulders, "You're not going to, but you have to trust me to keep you alive."

"I don't even know you."

"You're right, but as of right now I'm your best chance."

It took a moment or two for Claire to stop sniffling, but she nodded all the same. The Seeker was right, if she wanted to get out of this alive she was gonna have to trust her. From a small pouch on the Seeker's hips she retrieved a small key. She unlocked Claire's manacles and threw them to the ground. The young woman was speechless for a second before taking a deep breathing and nodding with determination.

And still absolutely scared out of her mind, she ventured off further into the valley with her guardian.

* * *

Ellana bent down to the charred corpse and flipped it to its back. It still had tattered bits of its clothing melded into its skin with shards of metal jutting out. The elf shook her head and moved to the next one, searching it with the same methodical eye. Too much metal, it had been wearing plate armor. Definitely not Claire. This continued for a few more minutes, and she still had yet to find anything similar to Claire's build or what she had been wearing the morning of the Conclave.

A small part of Ellana was still hopeful. If she had yet to find a body then there was a chance she was alive.

But it had been three days since the destruction of the mountain side, and reality was starting to bear down on her hope. She had yet to travel to the Temple Ruins and search for bodies there. The demons roaming there made it impossible to go and look without backup, and the remaining forces were still trying to gain control of the valley. Going anywhere in this ruinous landscape was dangerous and yet here she was still looking for the remains of a girl she'd met only a week prior.

Ellana passed a hand over her face wearily. So many pointless promises. She should have given up this search after the first day, but the overwhelming guilt spurred her on. Though she had no idea what she'd do if she actually managed to find Claire's corpse.

Cry, more than likely.

After that cremating the body would be best. Ashes were easier to carry. Ellana idly wondered if Claire would like to be laid to rest beneath a grand tree. Or on a hillside. Perhaps overlooking the ocean.

_Silly. Find out if she is actually dead before you plan her funeral._

She sighed and took stock over her rations. She'd managed to stretch it out over the past few days, and with all the stress she'd managed to curb her appetite. But she was low on supplies, and so decided to return to Haven. Afterwards she'd wander back into the valley and steel her courage to face the Temple. Claire had to be _somewhere._

The journey back to Haven was perilous. Demons roamed across the valley in hordes and Ellana wasn't foolish enough to take on so many at once. So she stuck to the fringes as best she could. Lone demons were easily dispatched as she wandered, crossing frozen rivers where the bridges had been destroyed.

Then she came to the rift. The first time she'd seen one she'd been awestruck at the sight. It was a literal tear in the veil, and she could almost make out something on the other side. However, the demons were less fascinating. Soon she came to avoid the rifts for the sheer amount danger that they posed.

A group of the Chantry soldiers still left alive were combating the demons as they pulled themselves through. She jumped into the chaos in an effort to help, tossing spells that either helped or hindered. She was not entirely aware of her surroundings though, as a demon had managed to surprise her from her right flank. It hit her hard in the ribs, sending her flying to the ground. A dwarven man armed with a crossbow came to her rescue, covering her as she tried to scramble away.

Then above the din, "Quickly! Before more come through!"

"What?! I don't know-"

She turned just in time to see the rift disappear. Standing just below it was an Elven man armed with a staff much like her own. Next to him the figure of a girl with shocking red hair knelt down in the snow. She cradled her right arm, face contorted with pain. Ellana's heart leapt to her throat as she took a cautious step forward,

"Claire...?"

The girl's head snapped up at the sound of her name; familiar green eyes widened in recognition then became overwhelmed with tears. In a flash they two were hugging in a tearful embrace. Claire's shoulders shook as she sobbed into Ellana's chest with her arms locked around her in a vice like grip.

"Ir abelas, Claire." The mage whispered, "I am sorry, I am so sorry. Fen'Harel take me, I thought I had sent you to your death."

It took a few minutes for Claire to calm down enough to pull away, "I thought you were dead." Her hand swiped carelessly over red eyes, "Everything's gone to shit, and no one could tell me if you were alive or not."

"Claire, what happened at the temple?"

Red hair bounced wildly as Claire shook her head, "I don't know. All I remember was getting there and looking at some cool statues. Then next thing I know I wake up chained to the floor, and I'm bein' accused of destroying the Conclave. Ellana I swear I didn't do it."

"I believe you."

"As do I."

The pair turned to the other elven mage. Ellana eyed him ruefully as he approached, "Tis' rude to eavesdrop."

"Apologies, but now is not the time for social graces. Especially since we have much more pressing matters to attend to. Now we know that the rifts can be sealed. It would seem that you hold to key to our salvation."

"Good to hear," the dwarven man who had saved her earlier had joined the conversation. He fixed the sleeves of his old duster. There was a tiredness as in his eyes that didn't reflect the smirk on his face, "Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever."

"I remember you." Claire blurted out. A furious blush crossed her features as the man laughed,

"I remember you too. Not a lot of people can give Seeker Cassandra lip and live to tell the tale about it. You're a brave girl, Red."

"Claire. My name is Claire."

He gave a bow, "Well Claire, Varric Tethras at your service. Rogue, Storyteller, and occasional unwelcome tag along." There was a wink that he shot to the Seeker, who only sneered in response.

"I am Solas, if there are to be introductions. You must be Claire's guardian?"

Solas had turned to Ellana, who nodded, "In a sense. You may call me Ellana. Now, why did you say that Claire is the key to our Salvation?"

Solas didn't respond, but gingerly grasped Claire's hand. He turned it to the palm and Ellana gasped. There was powerful magic etched deep into Claire's hand, sparking with a volatile energy that made the young woman wince. She reached out to investigate it, but Claire cried out at her touch.

"What in the name of Dirthamen is that?"

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed its Mark upon her hand."

"So this thing _can_ help?" Claire flexed her wounded palm, "How? I can't do magic like Ellana can."

"Often, for those who don't possess the talent to draw upon the fade, willpower is all that is required to control certain artefacts. I deduce that the mark upon your hand works in such a manner."

"So I just have to 'want' to close the rifts?" Claire's exasperation was met with a mute nod from Solas.

"Hopefully it will be enough to seal the Breach." Cassandra interjected, standing outside the small group. Ellana stared at her in outrage,

"No! Absolutely not! There is no telling what the attempt will do to her! There has to be another way!"

"There isn't. We don't have the time to formulate another plan, the longer we delay the more the Breach expands. If it continues to do so Thedas is lost, and your young friend dies anyway." Solas argued ever calmly.

The young elf growled in frustration with her fists clenched tightly. There had to be something she could do that didn't require Claire to try and pointlessly throw her life away! A gentle hand grasped Ellana's arm and she was being tugged away by the young woman. Once they were out of earshot Claire wrapped her in a hug,

"I want to try." She said when she pulled away. She held up a hand as Ellana began to interject, "You remember what you told me when you saved my life, yeah? That you couldn't leave me alone in good consciousness otherwise I'd die? Kinda the same thing, yeah?"

"It is absolutely not the same thing, Claire."

"Isn't it? You didn't have to drag me along but you did. And you did it because you felt guilty about what happened. And you even said that you weren't sure you'd ever find a way to get me home, but you promised you'd never stop trying."

"Claire, I was directly involved in bringing you here. Of course it was up to me to take responsibility for my actions."

"And this is me doing the same thing. I may not remember what the hell happened on that mountain, but the fact that I've got this crazy glowing mark on my hand proves I was involved. _Somehow_."

"That still does not mean that you have to throw away your life."

"Ellana, no matter how we dice it it's not good. We sit here and do nothin' and that glowin' sphincter in the sky kills _everyone_. But if the other elf is right, and this stupid thing can close the breach like it can close rifts, then everyone has a chance to survive. Maybe even me. But we won't know unless I'm given the chance to try. And I wanna try."

Ellana was speechless for a moment. While it was more than likely a product of the current situation, and with emotions and tension running extremely high, she couldn't help but admire Claire's single minded determination. She was scared, it was obvious in her posture and the wild look in her eyes, but some part of her understood that this disaster was bigger than herself.

Ellana didn't like any of this. But ultimately this wasn't her choice. After a pause she nodded.

"Very well then. If this is what you want to do, I will do everything in my power to get you to the top of that mountain."

"Thanks. I feel a lot better knowing you've got my back."

They returned to the Seeker and her entourage. The older warrior glanced between the pair of them, "Everything has been settled?" A silent nod from both she and Claire caused her shoulders to relax only slightly, "Then let's not waste any more time. We make to the forward camp, then to the ruined temple."

* * *

"Order me?! You're a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat!" Claire was glad that the Seekers ire was targeted at someone else for a change. She had to hand it to Roderick though. Claire had vomited under the intense gaze Cassandra was shooting him now, but he didn't even seem to bat an eye.

"And you are a thug," he shouted back, "But a thug who apparently serves the Chantry!"

"We serve Most Holy-" Leliana, as Claire finally learned the kind woman's name, interjected hotly, but it seemed Roderick was not having any sort of nonsense.

"Justinia is dead! We must elect a new Divine and obey _her_ orders on the matter!"

"There isn't enough time, the Breach is the most pressing matter here!" Cassandra slammed her hands onto the table, glaring at the Chancellor.

They devolved into more arguing that elicited sighs from the remaining group. Claire, Solas, Varric, and Ellana watched as they shouted, the Breach growing slowly the more time they wasted. A sudden presence at her shoulder made Claire jump and she turned to find Solas leaning in next to her,

"What do you think the best course of action is?"

Claire scoffed, "I'm surprised you're askin for my opinion."

"You do bear the mark that may close the Breach."

"And?" Claire shot him a side long glance and frowned, "Just cause someone has some crazy glowing _thing_ on their hand doesn't mean they're at all qualified to make any sort of logical decision. That's how idiots get elected into power."

"She's got a point, Chuckles." Varric added, "Best leave the decision making to the professionals, although. It would seem even they can't decide on what to do next. The esteemed Chancellor wants Claire dead while our Seeker and Spymaster can't decide how to get her up to the Temple. If you _had_ to choose, what would you do?"

Claire pondered the question for a moment, "I'd probably do the fastest route. No point in delayin' the inevitable, yeah?"

"While a direct charge would be the quickest way to the temple, the demon swarm would require men to cut a path for us through. Many lives could be lost in the process." Solas leaned on his staff as he shifted his weight. Claire gave an angry huff,

"Okay then, anyone else have any bright ideas?"

"Leliana did just mention something about a mountain pass." Offered Varric helpfully.

"Such an indirect route may take more time, and while we may face less opposition any soldiers still fighting in the temple or the valley may be lost."

Claire shot Solas a glare, "You must be so much fun at parties." She deadpanned, earning her a stifled laugh from Varric.

"He's just being logical, Claire." Ellana crossed her arms, leaning up against the railing of the bridge that served as the Forward Camp, "Any decision we make is going to bear consequences. We must be prepared to pay the price."

"We're all going to pay the price if we don't act soon." Observed the other elven apostate, peering up at the Breach. Claire winced as another shoot of pain lanced through her hand. She didn't have to look to see that the Mark was still growing. Along with her hand she was now nursing a monster headache that steadily grew worse and worse, and was now beginning to impair her vision.

It took a moment or two to psych herself up, but she eventually strode over to Cassandra and tapped her on the shoulder. She paused in the middle of her shouting match with Roderick and glanced down at Claire,

"Can I speak?"

Cassandra nodded, but the chancellor butt in hotly, "No you may not!"

"I wasn't fuckin' talkin' to you." Snapped Claire, her temper flaring at the rude interruption, "Now shut up for like five fuckin' minutes!" Having been cowed into a stunned silence Roderick could only stare as she turned to address Cassandra and Leliana,

"We have to go, quickest way possible. I'll be honest here, I'm having a hard time seein' straight and my headache is gettin' worse. If we don't do nothin' now I'm not gonna even make it to the Breach, let alone close it."

"Very well then, gather the men from the Valley. We charge through to the Temple."

The trek up the path was set at a very fast pace. Within the half hour they had made it to the ruins, but Claire's condition had worsened. The headache was beyond imaginable, like her brain was melting while her vision swam dangerously. At some point Ellana had begun to bear some of Claire's weight on the way up, joined soon after by Solas. The pair helped her walk up the ruined steps and through the threshold she'd entered in days before.

Though she couldn't make out the fine details she could see charred corpses and rubble. And hanging above them was a rift whose demons were being repelled back.

"Quickly Claire, just like before. Your willpower is the key." Solas tugged her through the chaos, beating back any encroaching foe with Ellana's help. Using her friend as a crutch the young woman raised her right hand and tried to focus through the pain. She could feel the rift pulse in time with the Mark and with much effort tried to imagine an invisible thread and needle pulling the tear shut.

She was no less prepared for the pain than the last time. Her hand felt like it had caught fire as the rift stitched shut. Her headache intensified to the point that her vision went black, and as the tear closed the resounding thud sent a shockwave through her Mark that was so intense she doubled over to vomit.

She dry heaved for a solid minute, having nothing left in her stomach to expel. There was a ringing in her ears and through it she could almost make out Ellana trying to talk to her. She looked up and through a sea of stars she could see big blue eyes gazing over her in concern.

* * *

Did I do it?" Claire's voice was slurred and her green eyes dazed and unfocused. Ellana could only watch terrified as the girls condition worsened before her very eyes. She hooked her hands underneath Claire's arms and attempted to haul her to her feet, a feat that would have been impossible if Solas had not come to aide her,

"She's getting worse, we have to hurry." She told him and with a nod he helped drag Claire through the ruined complex. They were passing through a foyer when she felt someone tap her shoulder. The Seeker was at her side and she pointed a finger to a far off corner of the room,

"Claire fell from a rift over there." She said, "Reports said that when she came through the figure of a woman was behind her, though she did not follow. No one knows who she was."

"How's she doing?" Varric was doing his best to keep up, eyeing Claire with an ever growing concern. Solas reached his free hand to tilt Claire's head up. She was barely conscious as she seemed to acknowledge the people around her, but looked like she was in too much pain to do anything else. Blood had started to run from her nose, and her left eye was now blood shot.

They reached the chamber that lay directly beneath the Breach. The air was charged with extremely powerful magic that made the hairs on Ellana's arms stand on end. A single rift lay below them with an intense amount of power resonating off the walls. Several soldiers took up positions around the room, men and women brought together by the remaining Conclave officers.

"Claire," Solas lifted Claire's head gently, his hands now glowing in a warm ethereal light. He passed it over her face and shoulder several times with each one bringing the poor girl more into focus, "One last rift. It is the first, and the strongest. This will require all of your strength."

"I got this Coach..." She muttered as Ellana helped her to her feet. She suppressed an irritated sigh; Claire was certainly giving more and more of herself away as they pressed on. But the circumstances were dire and she couldn't blame her for letting herself slip. Though judging from the looks of Solas and Cassandra they definitely had questions.

The party trudged its way through the rubble to the rift. Jutting from the floor and the walls was a red ore that made Ellana's spine tingle,

"That is Red Lyrium, is it not?" She observed, "In your "Tale of the Champion" Marion Hawke dealt with something of this nature."

Varric muttered irritably, "Yeah, don't ask me what its doing here though. I don't know any better than you do."

"Magic may drawn it up through the temple and corrupted it." Offered Solas.

"Well it's evil, don't touch it."

The more they descended the more the pressure in the air intensified.

_Now is the hour of our victory_

Everyone tensed, scanning for an intruder.

"What are we hearing?"

"At a guess Seeker, the one who created the Breach."

_Keep the sacrifice still._

_Someone help me!_

A different voice, clearly female. Cassandra cried out in recognition of Divine Justinia.

_Hey, what the hell is going on?_

Ellana recognized Claire, and even the girl looked up at the sound of her own voice. They had reached the rift and when she and Solas moved Claire closer the Mark on her hand arced. The fade flowing out of the tear reacted as shadowy figures formed out of the mist. A creature draped in shadow held Divine Justinia in the clutches of foul magic as he loomed over her.

_Someone help me!_

Claire came running into the scene mere moments later, _Hey, what the hell is going on?_ She gasped in terror at the dark figure before the scene faded back into mist. Cassandra was beside herself,

"You were there! Who attacked, and the Divine?!"

"Seeker Cassandra, now is not the time." Solas admonished. Ellana kept Claire steady on her feet as the other elf began to lay wards around them. "Claire's effort to permanently seal the breach will not go unnoticed. It is our job to ensure that she remains unaccosted until she's finished. Prepare yourselves!"

Claire raised her head to gaze up at the rift then reached for Ellana's hand, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"If I die, don't take me back to my ma. She's better off thinking I'm alive and just ran away than dead."

"Claire-"

"Promise me."

She nodded after a long moment of struggle. With soldiers armed around her she raised her right hand and concentrated. At first nothing happened, then ever so slowly Ellana watched as the rift began to hiss and spark angrily.

Something loomed just beyond it, a hulking figure whose battle cry was heard from where they stood. Ellana was no stranger to demons. As a mage she was especially vulnerable to the more deadly residents of the Fade, but what pulled itself through was nothing like she'd ever witnessed before.

"Pride! Protect the prisoner!" Cassandra led the charge forward, meeting the pride demon head on as it beelined for Claire. Solas and Ellana concentrated on the wards but the demons power was overwhelming as it slammed its meaty fists against it. Arrows rained down from the ledges above while men and women flanked from all sides.

While the chaos ensued around her, Claire's concentration remained on the Breach. Her Mark was now sparking violently across her hand. The rift was closing, slowly but surely, but whatever magics Solas had used to improve Claire's condition were no longer working. Blood was pouring from her nose and the grim look that had been present before was now replaced with the worst grimace of agony Ellana had ever seen.

The pride demon was making quick work of the soldiers engaged with it, and Claire was barely able to hold herself up. With time rapidly running out Ellana abandoned the ward and turned to Claire. She could feel an intense pull between her friend and the rift, as if the anomaly was trying to draw upon her connection to the Fade. But in finding nothing to feed upon it instead chose to siphon Claire's life source.

Which would explain why closing the rift caused her such an extreme amount of pain.

And it gave the elven mage an idea.

Taking a deep breath she focused on the Mark and allowed it to start feeding off her magic. The rift pulsed in response with the stitch quickening its pace as it now had substantial energy to power it. Another presence added itself to the flow of magic; Solas too had abandoned the ward to take Ellana's lead and feed his essence into the Mark.

Then, just as the situation was taking a turn for the worst Ellana felt the air escape her lungs. The rift that fed the breach flashed in a brilliant display of lights and resounding boom that reverberated through her chest. Above the din she could hear the death cries of the Pride Demon, and Claire's earth shattering scream. Blinking rapidly she gazed up. To her dismay the Breach still hung in the sky, but something seemed different. Fire no longer fell from it, and its rapid expansion also seemed to halt. It sat there still churning in the heavens, a quiet omen.

"Ellana!" Solas knelt next to Claire's body, his hands bathed once again in the glow of healing magics. Heart beating a mile a minute she ran to join him, channeling her own magic with him. Blood poured from every orifice, her breathing ragged as Claire fought to cling to what little life she had left. They loaded her onto a make shift stretcher, still trying to stabilize her as they ran down the mountain side. "She's alive, but barely. We must get her back to Haven as quickly as possible."

Ellana prayed it would be enough.

* * *

 


	4. Paradise

An Adventure in Swords and Magic  
Dragon Age: Inquisition  
Iron Bull/OC  
Romance/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 4  
Paradise

 _Life goes on_  
_it gets so heavy_  
_The Wheel breaks the butterfly_  
_Every tear a waterfall_

_Paradise - Coldplay_

* * *

Ellana was so tired, though this was the first time in almost a week she was actually able to feel it. Her bones ached in the worst possible way, and paired with her heavy limbs it made it difficult to get any work done. She yearned for a nice long rest, yet here she was at Claire's bedside scribbling in her journal. Recent events prevented her from its upkeep, as finding Claire in the aftermath of the Conclave had taken much of her time. Not to mention guiding her up the mountain in an attempt to seal the Breach.

Which had been a massive failure.

Claire's bid at the impossible had nearly killed her too. Ellana could still recall the blood draining from her eyes and nose, gasping as she tried not to choke on her own fluids. The party tasked with getting her to Haven had barely arrived in time. She was on death's doorstep and it had taken every mage and healer the settlement had to pull her back. Four days had passed before they had finally stabilized her, covering her in every ward and foul poultice conceivable.

It was now the fifth day and her condition had vastly improved. Claire's breathing had evened out during the night, and some color had returned to her once pallid face. If Ellana listened carefully she could even hear her mumble in her coma; a good sign that she was recovering. However, the progress she was making did very little to put Ellana at ease. Until Claire woke up, there was no telling what the true extent of the damage was. The biggest fear was that while her body would make a full recovery, her mind would not.

Ellana shuddered at the thought. She glanced at Claire resting in the bed and tried to reassure herself that all would be well. They were in the best cabin the settlement could provide for Claire's recovery. The cabin was modest in size and only held the bare minimum in furnishings. The only bed lay flush to the wall with a table and chair sitting opposite beneath a window. A blazing hearth was the only source of heat needed to keep the cabin warm, and Ellana currently had her dinner simmering in a small cauldron over the fire. At the foot of the bed was a cot for Ellana. She'd made it perfectly clear on the first night she wasn't leaving Claire's side.

Not that she had much of a reason to use it.

Saving Claire's life had just been the beginning of all the stress. Two days prior a pair of young men had broken into the cabin through the window. Ellana wasn't sure what their intentions were but she wasn't going to wait and find out. It took a quick display of magical prowess to send them screaming out the door, and the Seeker came calling not ten minutes later.

It was quite the argument, or so she was told by Varric who came to visit later in the day. Their shouting could be heard from across Haven. Ellana warned Cassandra that anyone who tried to disturb Claire were going to suffer some serious consequences, and if she didn't want to lose anymore soldiers she better do something.

Cassandra's response was to order a regiment to patrol the outside of the cabin. It did little to deter intruders. Under the constant threat of unwanted visitors, Ellana began to forgo sleep and placed wards around the windows. Then she began to hear the rumors...

Herald of Andraste...

Trying to seal the Breach had only stopped its rapid expansion. A miracle in the eyes of many. The townspeople had taken her feat and the rumors of her survival and granted her a lofty title.

Ellana didn't like it one bit, and considering Claire's stance on religious institutions...

And if her mind wasn't completely broken...

Ellana cursed and returned to her journal. Page after page she filled to the brim with her theories and thoughts. Who was the shadowy figure in the temple, and what did it have to do with Claire and the Breach? What was the Mark? How did it's magic work, why did it stick to Claire, and what was the overall effect it was going to have on her friend?

Then, from behind, Ellana heard the door open. She tensed and snapped the journal shut, ready to grab her staff at a moments notice. Eyeing the threshold she was surprised to find Solas stepping in from the cold. She didn't relax, however. She wasn't quite sure what to make of her fellow apostate. He was quiet, knowledgeable, and well spoken when it was called for, but there was an air around him that put her on edge. Sad in a sense, and it also didn't escape her notice that in some cases he knew more than what he let on.

But she allowed him to approach and observe Claire.

"You look exhausted." He said after a prolonged silence. Ellana only nodded in return. "Sleep then." She bristled at his suggestion,

"Not until Claire is well again."

He placed a careful hand to Claire's forehead, "You care about her very much."

"I do."

"You've known her a long time then?"

Ellana chuckled, "Not at all. We met nearly a week and half ago."

"Yet you are willing to deprive yourself of a much needed rest for her?"

The younger mage paused for a moment,

"There is a saying I once heard that adversity has the ability to create bonds that stand the test of time, and to make the worst of enemies into the truest of friends. I caused an accident that directly effected Claire, and I bear the responsibility to make it right."

Solas seemed surprised, "And she trusts you to do this, after only just meeting you?"

"As I said, adversity. It also may be because Claire is unlike anyone I have ever met. Passionate, strong willed, and with a kind heart that is rare to see these days." Ellana replied.

He stood straight, "Kindness certainly is in short supply, but the world has a habit of devouring the kind."

"And that is why I deprive myself of sleep." Ellana got up from her chair and tended to the hearth. She picked up a bowl from the nearby table and poured herself a healthy helping of stew.

"Would you like some?" She asked.

"No, thank you." He declined and busied himself with checking Claire's bandages while Ellana sat back in the chair with her dinner.

"Has Seeker Cassandra talked to you yet about future plans for the Breach?"

She shook her head, "No. I have been busy keeping an eye on Claire. Why?"

Solas appeared uncomfortable, shifting ever so slightly on his feet. He tucked the blankets around Claire's shoulders and sighed, "It still remains a threat though Claire managed to halt its expansion. Her own power wasn't enough, but what you managed to do with the Mark has given me an idea."

She perked up, setting aside her stew in lieu for her journal. "You want to power it with magic."

Turning fully to her, Solas nodded almost excitedly, "Yes. While I'm unsure of the side effects if we can sufficiently provide the Mark with enough power Claire may be able to use it to a greater degree without it crippling her."

"And you have told the Seeker about this theory?"

"I have."

Ellana cursed. The last thing she wanted was for Claire to become a pawn of the Chantry, especially since they were calling for her head a few days prior. She knew once the organization got their claws into her, Claire would have no freedom and it would make getting her home that much harder.

This was too much. She had to think of something that would keep Claire safe.

"You know she's going to want to help." Solas cut through her reverie. Ellana nodded in reply, knowing full well that Claire's own kind heart wouldn't allow her to walk away. "But I understand your wariness. The Chantry has done little to foster friendship with the Dalish over the ages."

"Always have they offered one hand, but armed the other." Said Ellana, "That will never change. How did you know I was Dalish?"

The apostate laughed this time, "I must admit, it took me a little longer to figure it out. You certainly are more open than other tribesmen I've met, and more well spoken. But the Vallaslin that covers your forehead is always the best tell."

"I apologize on the behalf of my people if you have been met with any hostility. We are not all as savage as one might think."

Solas bowed his head, " Of this I am aware. But it is one thing to follow the tradition and culture of your ancestors, but another thing entirely to blindly follow a flawed heritage. I've tried on numerous occasion to educate many Dalish tribes with the lost knowledge I've discovered in my wanderings, but often the encounter ends in violence."

"Lost knowledge?" Ellana sat upright in her chair, her heart beating excitedly in her chest, "How? Where? What is it that you found?" She asked in disbelief and wonder.

He seemed genuinely pleased with her request as Ellana scrambled to find a new page in her journal, "I'd be more than happy to share what I've learned, but first you'll sleep." Ellana opened her mouth to protest, she wasn't a child to be coddled and berated! But Solas held out his hand to silence her.

"These are my terms, and they're non negotiable."

The desire to spite him was so powerful, but the temptation to learn long forgotten secrets swayed her. So she stowed away her journal and finished the last of her stew, and as Solas settled into the chair next to Claire's bedside she lay down on the cot. For minutes her mind raced until little by little her eyes grew heavy and she slipped in blessed sleep.

* * *

The room was spinning and Claire wasn't even sure how to make it stop. Then again she wasn't really sure of anything at this point. Her stupid brain was being the worst kind of uncooperative, forcing her to fight for each coherent thought she could muster through a thick haze. She hurt. That much she could piece together. She was in a bed, but exactly where or how she'd gotten there was a mystery.

As time went on her thought process began to pick up; now she could make out the crackling of a fire and papers being rustled somewhere nearby. She wanted to move and get out of the pile of blankets that covered her. She was hot and sweating profusely which made her realize she was basically stewing in her own filth.

Her limbs did not heed her commands though, but she somehow managed to turn her head. The room was still spinning but beyond the nausea she could make out a familiar face reading a book at her bedside.

"...Solas..." She gasped from her dry and disused throat. His head snapped up nevertheless, the book falling from his lap as he shot out of the chair.

"Ellana!" He called sharply, and there was a noise from the foot of the bed, though Claire couldn't find the energy to look. Rustling cloth and quick footsteps brought another familiar face in her view, and Claire could feel tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Ellana..." she croaked out. A gentle hand wiped away her tears as Ellana did her best to soothe her,

"It is alright, Claire. You are safe."

Solas was peeling back the blankets, and with much effort the pair helped Claire sit and lean back against the headboard. The young woman panted from the effort, the room once again spinning dangerously. Ellana's hand clasped her own and something soft and cool was placed on her forehead. A cold and wet cloth that eased her pounding headache.

"Are you hungry, Claire?"

Oh god yes

The hearty aroma of the stew made Claire's stomach grumble. Whatever it was she wanted it, and she wanted it now. She struggled to hold out her hands for the bowl, but her body was still refusing to listen. Ellana sat in the abandoned chair now carefully trying to spoon feed her.

"I am going to inform Seeker Cassandra that she's awake." Solas made for the door,

"No. Wait a few more days. Please, she needs rest. We both know the Seeker will not wait for her full recovery, I will not have her progress hindered by that impatience."

He conceded after a moment of hesitation, "You're right. I suppose in the meantime I'll start researching theories on improving the Mark."

Ellana didn't acknowledge him as she was too busy lifting a spoonful of food into Claire's mouth. She was so starved that she tried to take as much as she could though her body was still having difficulties in obeying her. She ended up wearing most of it, broth dribbling out of her mouth like she was some sort of invalid. Hot tears of shame streaked down her cheeks as she sniveled; never in her life had Claire ever felt this pathetic. Ellana's cool hand once again wiped away stray tears, her voice soothing her with a kind and gentle comfort.

Ellana set aside the bowl when Claire was finished and started to clean her up. She wanted to ask questions but now that she had a full belly her eyes started to grow heavy. She fought the pull as best as she could but eventually she was pulled back under the thick haze of sleep. She wasn't sure how much time passed over the next several times she slipped in and out of consciousness, but each time she found a little bit more of her strength returning.

When she finally fully woke up the world seemed hazy, though her dizziness had abated only somewhat. After taking a few minutes to collect her thoughts, and willpower, she pushed herself up with a groan to lean up against the headboard. Ellana was at her side the moment she moved, arms reaching out to aid her. When Claire was settled she was gone and back in a flash, this time with a bowl of food in her hands that she offered to the young woman. And though her hands still shook she was able to feed herself, albeit at a slow pace.

"So," she said between mouthfuls of savory stew, "How long have I been out of it?"

"About a week and a half." Ellana replied. She set aside her journal and quill as Claire choked on her food, "It was to be expected. Trying to close the Breach almost killed you."

"Try? You mean I didn't actually close it?"

She looked uncomfortable, "No. You did not. But, you did manage to stop it from expanding, and that is a victory."

Claire cursed under her breath and glanced at her palm. The Mark was still there, but now it looked less like an angry sore and more of an old battle scar. Like someone had taken a knife and carved out a good chunk of her hand. The same spark from before was still in the core of the wound, but it seemed less angry this time around.

And it had stopped growing.

Claire flexed her hand several times in silence before she returned her attention back to Ellana, "So what now?"

She listened closely as her friend tried to explain the situation as best she could. Everything across the continent was looking dire; in the wake of the Breach smaller fade rifts had started to appear. And with the appearance of the rifts came the demons, who had gone on to terrorize the locals. Not only that, but because the Conclave had been an epic failure the Mage and Templar War had resumed full force with the casualty rates skyrocketing.

And worst of all, everyone was so concerned about all the fighting that nobody cared that the Breach was still hanging in the sky. Nobody but the people who actually tried to get it closed.

"The remaining officers want to talk to you about the Breach once you feel you are strong enough." There was a prolonged silence until Ellana reached out to take Claire's hand, "You know you do not have to do anything that they say. This is not your world, Claire, you are not obligated to do what they ask."

She knew that her friend was just trying to protect her, but she gave Ellana a small smile and shook her head. "Not unless anyone else showed up with this stupid thing on their hand. Considerin' they're so desperate to talk to me, I'm gonna assume not."

A look crossed the elf's features that Claire couldn't quite decipher. For only a moment she struggled to choose her next words carefully.

"Then there's something you should know before you go out. What happened at the ruined Temple was a miracle despite being unable to permanently close the Breach. Word of your bold feat has already circulated through Haven and is now traveling across the Frostback Mountains and into Orlais and Fereldan. With the news of your deeds comes the unforeseen consequences of the title you've been given."

"A title?" Claire said in utter disbelief.

Ellana nodded. "Yes. You are famous to the locals, who have taken your actions as a sign from Andraste herself, and they have begun to refer to you as her Herald."

"Wait, back the fuck up. Who's Andraste?"

It wasn't even a two minute explanation. Standard creation theory bullshit with a one and only "Maker" who created the universe, and then threw a creator sized temper tantrum when the creatures that he made with free will decided to fuck off and worship other idols. However the conversation took a turn as Ellana explained who Andraste was, her status as "The Bride of the Maker", and her subsequent execution and martyring.

It was safe to say that the information sent Claire flying into a panic attack that took her minutes to come down from. At the end of it, with adrenaline still running through her system, she was once again a sniveling mess. She lay limp against her pillows so desperately exhausted.

"I'm tired." She muttered, wiping away tears and snot from her face. "I'm tired of hurting. I'm tired of crying. I'm tired of feeling so fucking gross. Seriously, how long have I been sitting in my own filth? I can't even imagine what my hair looks like..."

Ellana's cool hand pressed against her forehead before she stood and left the cabin. Claire stared off at the cabin wall, defeated. She just wanted to go home. She wanted the familiarity of her room, the smell of her moms cooking, and to hear her sing again. Claire devolved into tears once more at the thought of her mother, and all the worry and pain her absence must be causing.

_Weak. So weak..._

Ellana came back into the cabin a few minutes later with a group of men carrying a large basin. She had them set it down in the middle of the room, and barked at them to get clean snow from the outside. They worked quickly and quietly, seemingly avoiding eye contact with Claire as they did. Once their work was finished they hurried out of the cabin and closed the door with a soft click. Ellana went to the nearby windows and closed the curtains before starting to dump all the snow into the basin.

Tired, Claire watched her friend work. She was curious as to what she was up to, though it didn't take long for her to figure it out. Soon enough Ellana was kneeling before the basin, etching glowing symbols into the wood. Small puffs of curling white steam started to rise up from within earning a satisfied smile from the mage.

"Oh, sweet baby, yes…"

It was a bath. Claire excitedly began to unwrap herself from the blankets, eager to get in. She swung her leg over the edge of the bed, her warm foot contrasting sharply against the cold floor. She steadied herself a moment before pushing herself to stand, only to wobble dangerously as the room spun. Taking several deep breaths she focused on the basin, determined to get there. Ellana stood nearby, ready to catch her if she fell but made no movement to assist her otherwise.

As if she could sense that Claire wanted to do this herself.

It was an effort but she managed. This time Ellana stepped in to help Claire out of the thin shirt and trousers she had been wearing. She was a little embarrassed to be standing naked in front of someone she barely knew and she hunched in over herself in an effort to hide. She couldn't imagine how gross she must look with her pale skin and unsightly freckles paired with shocking red hair that hadn't been washed in well over a week.

"God damn it all!" Claire said under her breath.

Before her self esteem could plummet any lower she hopped into the steaming bath as quick as she could. An audible sigh left her mouth as she sunk into blessed heat, feeling the ache leave her bones and muscles little by little. She had to curl up slightly in order to fit into the basin, but it suited her just fine. While she relaxed she could feel a pair of hands run water through her matted hair before an earthy scent pricked at her nose.

Claire opened her eyes to see that Ellana had a strange object in her hands that she dipped into the water and lathered. As she began to scrub at the knots did Claire realize it was a soapstone. She scooped up some of the lather from her hair and began to scrub at her arms, washing away all of the filth and stress.

By the time the pair was done the water was murky and Ellana had her out and wrapped in a warm blanket within seconds. When Claire settled in front of the fire place her friend called for men to take away the basin and to bring a fresh pair of warm clothes, a task they completed promptly.

More of her strength had returned with the bath. Not shaking as badly as before Claire managed to dress herself and was currently sitting near the hearth, allowing the warm heat to help dry her hair. Ellana sat at her back, a comb in one hand easing the teeth through her curls. They sat like that for a long while as the younger woman stared off into the flickering fire.

"What's gonna happen to me, Ellana?" Claire asked suddenly.

The only sign that she had heard her was the brief pause in the combs movement. She didn't say anything in response, whether it was due to uncertainty or to spare her feelings Claire couldn't be sure. More maddening silence followed until Claire picked up a soft hum coming from behind her. Tears pricked at her eyes as her breathing hitched in recognition.

"How do you know that tune?"

"You sing it." Ellana replied, setting aside the comb, "I do not think you know it, but sometimes I will hear you. I assumed it was a song that comforts you."

"It's a lullaby my Ma would sing to me." She whispered, her tears spilling over in hot streaks down her cheeks.

"Claire, I am so sorry. I did not think-"

Claire turned to lie down on the elf's lap. Silent sobs wracked her body as Ellana wrapped her arms around her in comfort,

"Don't stop, please."

So they sat there, in front of the hearth. Ellana humming softly, her hands gently petting her hair while Claire cried. She cried for all the fear and stress she'd been subjected to, in fear of the unknown future, and for a mother and a home she so desperately missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who's read through this, and left Kudos too. I'm glad I posted this work on Ao3. If you can, please take the time to leave constructive criticism, I'd love to hear what you think. And yes I'm aware of a few spelling errors in the previous chapters, I'm working on editing them out to make the work more cohesive.
> 
> PS: The Lullaby that Claire hums in every chapter so far, and repeated by Ellana is sung to the tune of "Noble Maiden Fair" from the Disney Movie Brave.
> 
> PathlessSpore


	5. Human

An Adventure in Swords and Magic  
Dragon Age: Inquisition  
Iron Bull/OC  
Romance/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 5  
Human

_'Cause I'm no prophet or Messiah_  
_You should go looking somewhere higher  
_ _I'm only human after all._

_Human - Rag'n'Bone Man_

* * *

"You are sure you are ready?" Ellana looked as nervous as Claire felt. The young redhead shook her head as she tied up her boots. Another full day of rest passed and as much as she liked the idea of hiding out in the cabin she knew it wasn't possible.

"Nope, but I can't hide here forever." Claire said with a sigh.

"Well, you could."

Claire didn't reply instead trying to put on the rest of the winter gear that had been donated to her by the people of Haven. Once she was all bundled up she trudged to the door, only hesitating as she reached for the handle. She wasn't sure what was going to happen once she stepped outside the door, and that scared her.

One more day couldn't hurt...

"I am right behind you, Claire." Assured Ellana. She too was dressed for the cold, her staff clutched firmly in her hands. So steeling the last of her nerves with a deep breath she left the cabin.

The cold was just as bitter as ever, biting into the exposed flesh of her cheeks. Her breath misted with each exhale while every intake froze the air in her lungs, making Claire cough. And Haven seemed busier than ever too with loud chatter and other noises pulling her attention in different directions. The cabin she'd been given occupied a lot near the heavy gate of the small village, and it seemed her fortifications had been improved over her long recovery. Small watch towers had been erected and many more soldiers patrolled its ramparts, ever watchful of danger.

Snow crunched beneath her boots as the pair made their way to the Chantry. For a while she managed to pass through the crowd unnoticed. Then, little by little, she began to draw attention. People began to part for her as she walked, unabashedly staring at her as she passed.

And the whispers soon followed after.

"There she is! The Herald of Andraste. They say when she came out of the Fade, Andraste herself was watching over her!" Said one to his friend.

"That's Her!" Said another, "She's the one who stopped the Breach from getting any bigger."

"I heard she was supposed to close it entirely." The woman's companion replied, "Still it's more than anyone else has done. Demons would have gotten us otherwise."

And as she passed their replies were all the same. "Maker be with you, Herald of Andraste."

Claire felt the red hot blush in her cheeks. They wanted her to be their Herald, their hope in a bleak situation. They were scared, it was understandable. But none of that made her feel any better.

The pair wound their way up to the Haven Chantry. Much of the crowd had dissipated, being warned off by chantry soldiers. Relieved Claire held open the doors of the church and allowed Ellana inside first. In the dark recesses of the old building she could hear Chantry sisters whispering to each other worriedly,

"Chancellor Roderick says the Chantry wants nothing to do with us..."

"That's not his decision, sister-"

They stopped as Claire passed, once again earning her stares before the two women bowed before her, "Seeker Cassandra is in the room at the far end of the Chantry, Herald. She is anxious to talk to you. Go in peace, and may the Maker watch over you."

Claire nodded in thanks. They were only a few paces from the door when she heard the yelling. Nervous, she hesitated and gave Ellana a quick glance. The elf shrugged her shoulders and the pair approached the door with caution, trying to listen in,

"Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine." Claire recognized the grating tone of the Chancellor, and gritted her teeth in frustration,

"I do not believe she is guilty!" Yelled the unmistakable voice of Cassandra, the sound of something heavy hitting a hard surface echoed out from the door. If Claire had to venture a guess, it was probably her fist.

"She failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky, for all you know she intended it that way!"

"She intended to almost kill herself?! How desperate are you for a scapegoat to think of something that outrageous?!" Retaliated the Seeker hotly.

"Do your duty, Seeker, and serve the Chantry!" The Chancellor retorted.

"My _duty_ is to serve the principles on which the Chantry is founded, Roderick. Something you've so clearly forgotten since you have little qualms in abandoning those ideals yourself!" There was a tone of authority in the Seekers voice that made Claire shudder. She remembered just what it was like to be on the receiving end of Cassandra's ire.

She felt like she was frozen in place. After all she had done that stupid Chancellor thought she was still guilty. How many more shared his view? How long before a mob came after her with torches and pitchforks? A panic attack seemed to be over the horizon, and the last thing Claire wanted to do was to devolve into a blubbering mess here.

Ellana's comforting hand griped her shoulder, her voice soothing in an effort to calm her down. There was no shame in turning back now if she wasn't ready. But if she still wanted to go in there, then she was at her side. Claire took several shaky breaths and clasped the hand still on her shoulder.

_I can do this..._

_I have to do this..._

So with Ellana at her side she pushed open the door. The arguing fell silent as the fighting duo turned to see who had intruded. Leliana, who was staying out of the argument, brooded quietly in the corner. Roderick went rigid at the sight of her.

"Chain her!" He barked to the guards at the interior threshold, "And have her ready for transport to Val Royeaux!"

"Disregard that, and leave us!" Cassandra ordered sternly, and the two men saluted and closed the door firmly. A furious blush crossed the Chancellors features as he turned to sneer at the Seeker,

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker Cassandra."

"There is still a threat out there, and I will not ignore it."

"The threat is in this room with us, and you brazenly side with her." Roderick snapped, and a furious anger rose in Claire's chest,

"What more do you want from me," she asked through clenched teeth. She was trying to keep her temper under control so she didn't give herself away, "I almost killed myself trying to close the Breach, and yet I'm still a suspect to you?"

"Terribly convenient you still live." He replied coldly,

"Have a care, Chancellor," remarked Leliana from the dark corner, her eyes glistening dangerously from beneath the hood, "The Breach is not the only threat we face here. While Claire bears the Mark, she was not behind the destruction of the Conclave. Mayhap the true perpetrators died with the Divine, or have allies who still yet live..."

"How dare you accuse me!" Roderick was beside himself with fury. Leliana chuckled coldly,

"You are not the only one we suspect of treason, Chancellor."

"But not the _her_!?" He threw an accusing finger in Claire's direction.

Cassandra shook her head and crossed her arms, "I heard the echoes in the ruined Temple. The Divine called for help and Claire answered her pleas."

"So all this, her survival, the thing on her hand, is what? A coincidence?"

"Providence." Stated Cassandra, "The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour."

A laugh choked its way out of Claire's throat, much to everyone's surprise, "You can't be serious? I am not any sort of 'Chosen One'."

"On that we can agree." Muttered Roderick, but Cassandra merely frowned in response.

"It doesn't matter. Who you are, or what you believe. You cannot deny that you were what we needed exactly when we needed it."

"Only fools would grasp for strings in the dark, where none are to be found. Claire's circumstances can be attributed to many things, but divine providence is not one of them." Ellana argued, pushing Claire behind her protectively. Leliana bowed her head,

"But the Breach remains, and we still need her and her mark if we have any hope of closing it."

"That is not for you to decide!" Roared Roderick. In response Cassandra retrieved a heavy object from a nearby chest and slammed it down onto the table. Ellana and Claire jumped while Leliana exhaled an exasperated sigh,

"Cassandra, you can't mean to-"

"I am." She cut in. With a serious look, the Seeker turned to the Chancellor and indicated to the book, "Do you know what this is?"

The Man was speechless as the woman rounded the table to him. "Created in secret before the Conclave, should the worst happen, it is a writ by Divine Justinia herself. In it she grants the officers of the Conclave the authority to act. With you as my witness I now declare the Inquisition of old reborn!"

Cassandra backed Roderick up against the wall, towering over him threateningly, "We will close the Breach! We will find those responsible, and we will restore order! With or without the approval of you, or the Chantry." Each statement she accented with a harsh jab in the mans chest.

Roderick looked to everyone, outrage lined in the features of his face. He was out maneuvered and he knew it. Without another word he left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. The four of them stood in silence; Cassandra leaned onto the table looking very tired as Leliana came to her side.

"Cassandra..." She said softly, the Seeker sighed.

"I know, Leliana."

Claire was extremely confused, "What just happened?" She asked Ellana. The elven mage pinched her nose in irritation,

"Seeker Cassandra has just started a Holy War." She stated, and it earned her a rueful laugh from the older woman,

"We are already at war. Whether you like it or not, Claire, you are already a part of it. It's mark is upon you. As to whether or not it is holy, I suppose it depends on what we find..."

"But we're not ready, Cassandra. We have no Leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry Support." Leliana admonished. Cassandra shrugged in response,

"We have no choice. We must act now. Hopefully," She looked up at Claire then, once steel hardened eyes now betraying weariness, "With you at our side."

Claire hesitated, wringing her hands. This all seemed too much. She was all for closing the Breach, but this inquisition? What in the hell was it? If it was anything like the inquisitions back on earth, then she wanted nothing to do with it.

"The Inquisition... You cannot mean the order before the Templars?" Claire could see the gears turning in Ellana's head. Leliana nodded and pushed the heavy book towards the pair. The mage opened it and began to flip through the pages of neat handwriting.

"The Divine's hope was to find those who would stand against the chaos in a world gone mad, just as our predecessors once did. It was also her hope that it would never have to come to this."

"We can see how well that worked out..." Muttered Claire, crossing her arms. "What if I don't wanna do this? I mean, I want to close the Breach if I can, but will this require me to endorse your inquisition? I'm not gonna throw my weight behind an organization I don't know."

"If it is your wish to leave, then you may. You are no longer a prisoner here. Not after everything you've done." Assured Leliana, "But keep in mind, while many believe that you are innocent there are just as many who believe you are guilty. We can protect you if you so wish, but only if you stay.

"And if you stay," Added Cassandra, standing firm now, arms behind her back, "It is a show of support for the Inquisition, even if you do not wish it."

Claire cursed under her breath. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She could leave, but that meant walking out into a wide world where most wanted her dead still. It also meant turning her back on those who needed her to close the Breach. But staying under the protection of the newly formed Inquisition meant she was throwing her lot in with them, all because a bunch of people started to call her the Herald of Andraste, and it stuck... But that also meant she had an opportunity to finish what she started a week prior.

"Do you need her answer now?" Ellana asked, taking over in Claire's frozen silence. Leliana shook her head,

"Of course not. It will be a while yet before we can get word of our Organization beyond the Frostbacks, and even longer to recruit members in. Think it over, but understand we will need your answer soon, Claire."

The young woman nodded, and turned to leave. Numbness coursed through her as she fled the darkened corridors of the Chantry. She could hear Ellana close on her heels as she barreled through the large front doors and into the mid morning sun. She fought to calm her rapidly beating heart with several deep breaths of crisp air.

"Hey." Claire looked up and saw Varric Tethras approaching, a look of concern reflected in his eyes, "Everything okay?"

She didn't even know how to begin to explain, and now that she was out in the open she was already drawing attention again. The urge to hide became overwhelming and did little to dissipate the oncoming panic rising in her chest. Like an ever watchful mother Ellana swooped in and took Claire by the arm,

"Seeker Cassandra can best explain. We have to go."

If Varric gave an answer the pair didn't stick around long enough to hear it. The retreat back to their cabin was quick, and only once the door was closed and the curtains drawn did Claire start come down from her adrenal high. She slumped into the nearby chair, utterly exhausted, and stared off at the wall for several minutes. Ellana allowed Claire to disassociate while she sat on the bed with her journal.

"What do I do, Ellana?" Claire sounded as numb as she felt.

"I do not know..." Her tone uncertain. She aside her journal and stood to tend to the nearby hearth, stroking the embers into a roaring fire. She peered into the cauldron, humming under her breath. "We have run out of stew, I will have to go to the Tavern for food. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"That sounds nice." Claire said. Ellana gave her a soft smile and grasped her shoulder comfortingly.

"We will figure this out, Claire."

Suddenly the pair tensed at the sound of a knock at the door. The mage grabbed her staff and went to answer. From her seat Claire had a good line of sight to the front door, and when Ellana opened it she was surprised to find Varric standing on the other side.

"Figured she could use some company." He explained. The dwarf was carrying two large flasks in his hands, to which the elf regarded curiously. He laughed under her scrutiny, "Don't worry, its nothing hard. Just cider, it'll put some warmth in her bones but that's about it."

When Ellana turned back to Claire for an answer, the young woman only shrugged, "I don't see why not. Just please don't start referring to me as the Herald of Andraste. I've had enough of that for one day."

"Sure, your Holiness." Replied Varric teasingly, slipping past the mage at the door. The young redhead went to shoot him a withering glare, but his cheeky grin made her laugh instead. He jumped up onto the bed and held out the flask for her to take.

"I will return soon." Called Ellana from the door, "Sir Tethras may I ask that you keep an eye on Claire, and be sure no one disturbs her?"

"Sure thing." He said as Claire took a whiff of the cider in the flask, her nose wrinkling at the sharp sting. The front door creaked shut, leaving the duo alone. "So." Varric opened his own flask and took a swig, "Now that that everyone's out of earshot, how you holding up?"

The question took Claire by surprise. For days Ellana had been asking her the same question, but she had brushed it off with a numb disregard. Hearing someone other than her friend ask how she was doing was jarring enough to make her laugh. A laugh that slowly turned into tears. Varric didn't say anything as she tried to pull herself together,

"I don't know what's wrong with me." She muttered, "I'm so tired of crying, but I just can't stop..."

"Well I'd say that you've been through a lot, but that's kind of putting it mildly." Claire snorted in derision, sitting up in the chair before she took a small sip from the flask. She cringed at the sharp taste of the cider on her tongue. "I heard from Cassandra about what happened in the Chantry..."

"I don't know what to do," admitted Claire, "I'm screwed either way. I leave and I'm probably dead within a month because for whatever reason there are people out there who still think I started all this. On the other hand, if I stay I throw my support behind an inquisition I barely know anything about."

"Yeah, most people would spread that out over the course of a few days."

Claire took another sip, swallowing the drink back a little easier this time. "This is all just so much, and I don't know if I can keep up."

Varric nodded sympathetically, "You're not the only who feels that way. You had the luck of being knocked out cold for the first half of it. We stared at the Breach for days at a loss of what to do, watching demons and Maker knows what fall out of it. 'Bad for Morale' is a massive understatement for the shit storm those first few days were. The fact that you were in there and somehow lived still surprises me."

The young woman snorted, shaking her head at him. "I was lucky, like unimaginably lucky."

"The good or bad kind?"

"I don't know..." Conversation tapered off as Claire took more small sips of the cider. A pleasant warmth had spread through her limbs, easing her anxiety. "Hey Varric, why did you stay if it was as bad as you say it was?"

The man seemed genuinely surprised by the question. He took a moment to think, tossing the flask lazily between his hands. "I like to think I'm as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this..." He sighed, gazing up at her with a weariness in his eyes, "Thousands of people died on that mountain, I was almost one of them. And now there's a hole in the sky. Even I couldn't walk away from that and leave it to sort itself out."

Claire flexed her hand looked down at the Mark.

_We should always take the opportunity to help, if we're capable of it._

Could she walk away from Breach, and all the people who depended on her to close it? Not without an overwhelming guilt weighing her down for the rest of her life.

"You want my advice?" Claire nodded, handing back the half empty flask as she no longer had any desire to drink more. "You've got some time before you have to give the Seeker your answer. If you're not really sure about the Inquisition get to know the people here in Haven. An organization is as good as its foundation, and the people here in Haven is that foundation. If you're not convinced then by all means go your own way. But I think you'll be surprised with what you find."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to be writing again, I'll be honest here. I know there was a long hiatus before the recent updates and I really want to apologize. I had severe depression for a while there and I really needed to get help. It was a long while before I could find the motivation to write again, but I'm happy to be doing it again. I'll try and keep up with this, but it may be slow going sometimes. I really appreciate your support be it in the form of favorites, follows, and reviews. It means a lot!  
> If you can, please leave CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCISM. Many thanks to MisguidedCub for being my Beta. I appreciate everything they do!  
> PathlessSpore


	6. Silent Majority

An Adventure in Swords and Magic  
Dragon Age: Inquisition  
Iron Bull/OC  
Romance/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 6  
Silent Majority

_Hurry up_   
_The world needs this_   
_Speak up now_   
_Or we can pick up the pieces_

_Silent Majority - Nickelback_

* * *

Ellana dropped the gold pieces into Claire's cupped hand as she eyed the young woman warily. "You are sure?" Claire nodded despite the uncertainty passing over the mage's features. "Even if they stare, you are sure you will be okay?"

"Won't know 'til I try," Muttered the young woman as she pocketed the coin. "Look, I'm just going to the tavern to get something eat. Easy peasy." She wasn't quite sure who she was trying to convince, herself or Ellana. Either way the look her friend was giving her wasn't exactly reassuring.

But Claire wanted to take Varric's advice from the day before, and there was no better way to do that than to set out on the town.

On her own.

Without Ellana to protect her.

Her anxiety peaked at the thought. So before she could second guess herself, she gave her friend a quick hug and made for the door. The cold hit her hard in the face as she stepped out into the mid afternoon sunshine. A sunny day with nary a cloud in the sky, save for those that churned around the silent glowing Breach.

It looked pretty in its own disturbing way. Ellana described it as a wound between this world and the next. The Fade, where demons and spirits called it home and the place where mages went when they dreamed. Claire gazed upon it for a moment or two more before she set off to the far side of Haven. For the most part she kept her head down, hoping to avoid drawing attention.

And it worked.

For the first minute and a half.

Just like the day before people began to part as she passed. The stares and whispers came next with the townsfolk soon bowing when she walked by.

"Peace be with you, Herald."

Her thoughts started to turn bitter. She had a name, she wanted to scream it at them. But their faith and their ignorance wasn't their fault. They were just trying to pay respect to the one person who'd given them the smallest glimmer of hope. It was a respect Claire felt she didn't deserve in the slightest. She had failed to do what was originally intended, and it complicated everything. She still had the Mark and the ability to close the Breach, but only if she stayed here with the fledgling Inquisition. A fact that she was super uncomfortable with.

The night before she'd discussed the possibility with Ellana that just the two of them could figure out a way to deal with the giant hole in the sky on their own. Her friend shot down the idea immediately. A second attempt would more than likely kill Claire as she needed to add more power to her Mark so it wouldn't sap at her life force. Ellana herself was not strong enough, nor was she and Solas put together. They would need a small army of mages, or others capable of transferring magic to Claire.

And now that the Mage-Templar war was back into full swing. Two nobodies from the failed Conclave weren't going to be able to convince them to join. And even if they somehow could it would require years of recruitment and prep work. Which was time that they really didn't have.

It was either stay and deal with the Breach with the Inquisition, and deal with the consequences that followed after. Or leave and take the Inquisitions only hope with her. Quite frankly, she didn't want to do either, but Claire was fully aware that she couldn't have it both ways, and sooner or later she would have to make a choice.

So she decided to take Varric's advice. An organization is as good as its people, he had said. So here she was making her way to the Tavern to try and get to know the locals. It looked the same as it did before the destruction of the Conclave. Small, quaint, if a bit busier than usual. She pushed open the small door and stepped into the warm, candle lit building. Like before it smelled of sweat, booze, and the hearty aroma of something delicious simmering on the massive cooking fire.

Claire kicked the snow from her boots and approached the bar. She was well aware of a handful of eyes on her, but she did her best to ignore them as she was greeted by the tavern keeper. She was a small woman with short brown hair, and a kind smile that reached her eyes.

"Afternoon, your worship." She greeted warmly, "What'll it be today?" Claire hesitated, berating herself for not checking with Ellana to see what they served. The Keeper must have sensed her unease for she merely smiled and offered her a list of what they had. And it all sounded good. Simmering stew, a roasting boar someone had caught yesterday, or simple plates ranging in different breads, cheeses, and varying types of fruit.

Claire settled on the stew and reached in her pocket to pay the woman. "Please, your worship, its on the house." She felt her shoulders drop in defeat, and there must have been a look on her face, because the woman stopped short.

"Sorry," Claire apologized, "I know you're tryin' to be nice, I was just hoping for..."

"Normal." The other woman offered, nodding knowingly. She took the coin much to Claire's relief and promptly served her meal. "You are more than welcome to sit here at the bar," the woman said with a smile, "Though I may be a bit of a poor conversationalist."

Claire returned her grin, and sat in one of the bar stools while she dug in. "What's your name?" She asked the Tavern Keeper,

"My names Flissa. You don't mind if I ask yours, do you?"

"Claire."

Flissa nodded as she started to clean the steins she pulled out from beneath the bar. "Well its nice to meet you Claire. You're always welcome here at the Singing Maiden."

"Do you like working here?"

Flissa nodded with enthusiasm, "Oh yes! I used to work at an Inn near Redcliff as an assistant, but when Sister Leliana offered me my own Tavern I jumped at the chance. I like this kind of work."

"I bet," Claire laughed, "You get to meet all sorts of people."

"I do." Agreed Flissa, "And I get to see all kinds of thing, and hear all kinds of stories. It never gets boring."

They passed the time with amicable small talk even after Claire's belly was full. Flissa had no family members to speak of, as they had all perished in something called The Fifth Blight. Claire made a mental note to ask Ellana about it later. Eventually Flissa's attention was taken by another customer, so Claire bid her goodbye and ventured back outside.

She wasn't quite sure where to go next. To her left was another path that led to a group of cabins up a small incline. To her right the path went back to the main road in Haven. after a moment of careful deliberation she took a right and wandered out the front gates of Haven. Before the disaster at the Temple, the grounds in front of Haven were mostly calm. Now it seemed that someone had decided to try and set up a makeshift training yard. The snow had been cleared to make room for tents and straw dummies, and already there was a handful of people practicing with each other.

Claire observed for a long moment, admiring the skill and precision it took to even wield such a heavy piece of equipment. A familiar voice just behind her left shoulder startled her enough to elicit a loud curse, and she spun to see Cassandra observing her. She came to stand by Claire's side, joining her as they watched the soldiers train.

"I was wondering if you knew how to wield a blade." Cassandra stated after a moment, her arms clasped behind her back, "Though, judging by your curiosity I assume not."

"I guess I never really had a reason to learn." Claire replied, hoping it was as ambiguous as possible. The Seeker huffed under her breath in amusement.

"I envy you for it. Though I wouldn't change a thing, there are moments I long for the simpler times before I learned to fight. The world takes a more dangerous edge when you are expected to help defend it."

Claire couldn't help but to glance at her, looking at her as if she was truly seeing her for the first time. She looked weary with the dark circles under her eyes. A frown seemed set deep into her face, accentuating the deep scar in her cheek.

"You're worried." Claire said bluntly, to which the Seeker chuckled.

"Is it that obvious?" Claire nodded. The older woman exhaled deeply seemingly lost in thought. "Did I do the right thing? What I have set in motion here could destroy everything I revered my whole life. One day, they might write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool. And they may be right..."

"I guess that depends on what you think."

Cassandra shook her head, turning to walk down the path motioning for Claire to follow. The younger woman fell into stride beside her as they meandered down the path. "I think you're innocent. I believe more is going on here than we can see. And I believe no one else cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain that it is hot."

"Sound about right." Muttered Claire dryly. The pair turned down a small trail that lead to a nearby pond. They walked the length of the dock in silence looking over the frozen surface of the water.

"Claire, you say you do not believe you are chosen. Does that mean you don't believe in the Maker?"

"Not really no. I put more faith in a person I can see and talk to than some kind of Maker."

"You sound so certain. That must be comforting. I can't help but believe we were set on this path for a reason. Now it simply remains to see where it leads us." They came to a stop at the end of the dock; Claire couldn't help but to admire the beautiful scenery.

"Well you have to have some sort of plan. Please tell me you're not basing all of this off faith?"

Cassandra threw her head back to laugh, the sound a clear peal as it echoed across the frozen lake. "Of course not. The Maker only helps those who are willing to help themselves. The inquisition needs recruits first and foremost. Sister Leliana has already sent the call this morning by foot and by messenger bird. We hope to reach the farthest corners of Thedas within a few weeks. By the end of the month hopefully we'll have enough people to try and extend our influence beyond the Frostbacks in an effort to restore order wherever chaos hides."

"What about afterwards?"

"That is a little more difficult. Much of it depends on whether you are with us or not. While you are free to go if you wish, the Inquisition would benefit greatly with your presence among our ranks. The people would come running to help the Herald of Andraste if she gave the call for aid."

"Yeah, just as many would try and lynch me too."

"There are consequences to every action. The question is whether the outcome is worth it. My decision to restore the Inquisition may require me to pay a very high price. However, if it restores some sense of sanity into this world gone mad, I will gladly do so."

Claire stared at Cassandra in admiration. For all of her seriousness, and her harsh way of doing things, she truly believed what she was doing was right. There was no doubt in Claire's mind that if she left it wouldn't deter the Seeker one bit. She would just find another way to close the Breach, come hell or high water.

"You're determined, I'll give you that." Admitted the young woman. The Seeker snorted in derision, spinning on her heel to walk back down the length of the dock.

"That's one way of putting it. My trainers would always tell me 'Cassandra you are too brash. You must think before you act.' I see what must be done and I do it! I see no point in running around in circles like a dog chasing its tail. But such brashness cost me much. I misjudged you in the beginning did I not? I thought the answer was before me, clear as day."

Claire shrugged her shoulders, trying to follow the quick pace the Seeker had set back into Haven. "It's not like you didn't have a good reason. I mean, we didn't have the best first impressions of each other." Claire cringed as she thought back to the incident a week and a half before, "Then you find me in the ruined Temple, and I'm the only one left alive. What else were you supposed to think?"

"I was blinded by grief," admitted Cassandra, "So close to peace only to have it cruelly snatched away, along with Divine Justinia. I was determined to have someone answer for what happened. Anyone... I can not afford to be so careless again."

"Can't say I'm not happy to hear it." Chuckled Claire, earning her an exasperated laugh from the Seeker.

"I can be harsh, I know." They returned to the training grounds now. Cassandra wandered to a nearby weapons rack and grabbed a sword. "For what its worth, Claire, I hope you stay. I know you're worried about what joining the Inquisition means, and what it may turn into. But I believe that with you among us, you could guide us down a path that is good for all of Thedas."

Claire bid Cassandra goodbye as the Seeker turned to a group of training soldiers and began to spar with them. She pondered the woman's words as she wandered back into town and down a quiet path to her left. Who was she to determine what was right for Thedas? She was just one person who wasn't even from this world to begin with.

Not that Cassandra needed to know that...

Not to mention that Cassandra didn't even know Claire to begin with. She was certainly putting a lot of faith in a person she'd just met. Especially since she had threatened Claire's life not a week before. But the Seeker had apologized for it. Even going so far to admit that she had been careless in her assumption of Claire.

She felt torn in so many different ways...

Claire stopped to take a deep breath, feeling the onset of a panic attack rising in her chest. As she worked through a breathing exercise she tried to focus on her surroundings, counting out the trees she could make out. Then, to her right along a winding path, she could make out the sound of voices. Curious, she tried to listen in but couldn't make out what they were saying from here.

What was down that way? Nothing important seemed to be out in this part of Haven.

With little internal deliberation she made for the pathway. As she wandered down the winding path, the rock wall high over her head, the voices became clearer and clearer.

"Careful, careful, don't want her to bite." Said the voice of a young man. His companion replied with an irritable tone,

"Well the bitch isn't letting me near her!" There was an animalistic growl in the din of voices with the occasional sharp barking that had her on edge. Distressed, and angry, warning away intruders. She didn't like the sound of any of it and she quickly hurried forward. When she rounded the corner indignant anger raged through her at the scene. Two young men had a dog backed up against an old boarded up mine entrance. They were bearing down on her with ropes and sticks as the animal gave each of them another warning growl.

Claire didn't like it one bit, and she wasn't going to wait around to see what happened. She lunged forward and grabbed the nearest one by the shoulder pulling him back sharply. He let out a surprised yelp and easily fell back onto his ass. She rounded on his friend, who looked like he was reaching out to grab her by the hair. He froze in place at the sight of her, his eyes going wide in recognition.

"Fuck..."

Damn right, fuck. Claire was livid, shaking in an effort to control herself. With one hand she grabbed the young man by his collar and pulled him in. "This better not be what I think it is." She said in a low tone, "Because if it is, so help me you better pray to your Maker for mercy." She threw him down next to his friend who hadn't moved an inch. "Who's your commanding officer?" She demanded, the anger only rising when they stuttered for an answer.

A voice from behind cut in before Claire could do anything drastic, "That would be me, your Worship."

Claire turned her gaze to another man coming down along that path. He must have been a little older than she, dressed proudly in crimson furs and shining armor. Occupying his hands was a large bowl filled with food. He approached them, glaring down at the two young soldiers in armor, "It would seem that you didn't heed my orders to leave the Mabari be, Collin. Samuel." His tone was commanding, and sharp. "Tell me, just what were you hoping to achieve? A bond between you and a hound that wants nothing to do with you? You're lucky she didn't try and kill you, especially after last time."

The two boys said nothing, having shrunk down like two kids being scolded by their parent. Their commanding officer shook his head and waved his hand, "Back to the barracks with the both of you, and pray when I return to deal with your insubordination that I'm in a kind mood."

They scrambled to their feet and made a quick exit. Once they were out of sight did Claire let out a deep sigh. She was still shaking from the anger, her heart beating so fast in her chest she was sure it was going to pop out from the ribcage. She went to look for the dog who was still backed up against the mine entrance. She was still growling low in her chest, her stance prepared to lunge if need be. Claire held up her hands and took several small steps back, the other man doing the same until they were far enough away that the hound relaxed.

She watched as the dog hobbled over to the opposite corner. It looked as if she had already made a spot for herself, the ground seemed dug out already with several layers of pine needles layering the inside. She turned slowly several times before laying down with a huff. She had turned to watch them, an intelligence in her soft brown eyes. Claire couldn't help but admire her, she was a well built and stocky dog. Almost akin to a Pit Bull or Mastiff back on earth.

"Is she a stray?" Claire bent to her knees, hoping that by making herself smaller she'd seem less like a threat.

"An orphan, more of." Replied her blonde companion. He joined her, taking a hunk of cooked meat from the bowl. He carefully eyed the distance and tossed the food. It landed just within reach of her nest so that she could stick her neck out just a bit and grab at it with her tongue. "I knew her owner. He was a good man trying to help with the Conclave. He was at the Temple when it was destroyed..." Claire grew quiet as he tossed the dog another helping before sighing, "Forgive me, your Worship, I didn't mean to imply-"

"It's fine, really. I know. And please, just call me Claire."

"It's nice to meet you Claire, officially. I saw you at the Temple when you attempted to seal the Breach, but you were barely conscious. I'm Cullen. Cullen Rutherford, I command the forces here in Haven, and in the future the Inquisitions forces."

They turned to watch the hound some more, with Cullen offering the bowl so Claire could try. She took a healthy looking chunk and tried to aim carefully. She used a little too much power when she tossed though, the food hitting her in the snout. Claire gasped as she gave a displeased growl, eyes narrowing in disapproval,

"I'm so sorry." She whimpered only to give a chuckle, "I must sound so stupid talking to a dog."

"Not at all," Assured Cullen, taking back the bowl, "She's a Mabari. They're renowned for their intelligence. There's a Fereldan saying, 'Smart enough to talk, wise enough to know not to.'."

"She's very beautiful." The commander made a noise of agreement. Claire looked over her chestnut fur, littered with scars up and across her body. Her snout had gray hairs that reached up to her eyes. "Is she a war hound?"

"Once." Cullen tossed the last of the food before slowly standing, "She's far too old for that now, and her limbs don't quite work like they used to. Her owner was content to let her live out the rest of her days in peace at his side. I hate to see her like this, but she refuses to come near town."

"I assume you feed her." Claire moved to follow him, backing up to let the poor hound have her peace. Cullen nodded as the pair walked back down the winding path,

"I try to, at least twice a day. However, I fear that with the Inquisition needing more soldiers trained my time will be taken over."

"I could always do it," She offered, "I don't really have much to do around Haven, since I'm still trying to decide if I'm going to stay or not."

"Yes, I heard about what happened at the Chantry." They came out to the road and started their way back to Haven at a slow pace. "If it helps, I understand why you're reluctant to give an answer. I know what it means to blindly follow and never question the motives of your comrades and superiors."

"I just don't want me joining to be the biggest mistake of my life. I know you need the Mark to close the Breach, but I don't want to be the cause of another thousand deaths. Or to cause any more trouble."

A look of pity crossed Cullen's features as Claire began to kick at some of the snow. She felt so in over her head, and without the gift of foresight she had no way of knowing what choice was right. Suddenly, a firm hand grasped her shoulder and she snapped her gaze up to find the commander giving her a small reassuring smile.

"Its okay to be scared." He said, "Honestly, I'd be a little worried otherwise. This is a big decision that doesn't come lightly, and I for one am glad that you're weighing it out so carefully." He squeezed gently, a warm feeling blossoming in her chest. His kindness and understanding, while unasked for, was very much appreciated.

"Do you think the Inquisition can make a difference?"

"Absolutely. We have to look at the hard facts here. The Chantry has lost control of both the Circle of Magi, and the Templar Order. Now with the Divine's death they'll be arguing without end until a new one is elected, and it could take months to years because all of the most qualified Revered Mothers were killed at the Conclave."

Claire watched with amusement as Cullen excitedly listed off all the reasons why they were in the best position to help. Because the order didn't answer to any other power, they could go where they were needed with little opposition or bureaucratic arguing. Though Cullen very much doubted they would get far with out proper aid.

"We need food, medical supplies, materials for weapons and armor, and not to mention a steady supply of Lyrium for our former Templar recruits." He stopped short suddenly, becoming extremely red in the face as he began to chuckle nervously. "I'm sorry, you didn't ask for a lecture."

She couldn't help but to laugh, "I'm happy that there's actually some level of thought going into all of this. Cassandra made me nervous about it when she just jumped headlong into restoring the Inquisition without any kind of support."

"Seeker Cassandra did what she thought was right, and she's prepared to for pay the price for her hastiness if it comes to it. For now, we just have to prepare for the coming storm ahead, and hope we can whether it."

"Commander Cullen!" A young woman in armor came running up the path, her face red with exertion as she skid to a halt at their feet. She seemed out of breath as she held out a document for Cullen to take, "The report for the supply lines finally came in."

The commander sighed as he grabbed it, dismissing the woman away. He shot Claire a side long glance and smirked, "Well, back to it I suppose."

"Good luck!" She called to him as he gave her a curt bow and began to flip though the document, all the while walking out of the main gates to Haven. For the first time since she woke up from her coma Claire began to look closer at her surroundings. People busied themselves with necessary work; from the messengers running back and forth between their officers to the builders working to fix and reinforce the walls, they were all contributing to the Inquisition. They were all contributing to something they believed in.

And in their faces she could see the hopeful cheer.

Everyone working here knew a long and difficult road was ahead of them. They knew there were going to be setbacks and disappointment, that they were staring at an impossibility, but they wanted to help.

And here she was debating if it was right for her to do so. Debating if she really wanted to throw her weight behind something she knew nothing about. The locals knew just as much as she did but they worked diligently all the same.

Because they believed in it.

They believed in her.

And the thought scared her more than she would have liked to admit. There was so many ways this could go wrong.

She looked down at her right hand, the mark covered by her glove, as it shook from her internal battle. So many bad ways, but just as many good ways they could succeed. She clenched her fist tightly then, taking a deep breath.

We should always take the opportunity to help, if we're capable of it.

"Claire?" Ellana had emerged from the cabin, dressed against the cold. Claire looked up to stare at her for a long moment before she took off through the main gates. "Claire!" She could hear Ellana's footsteps hurrying to catch up to her as she rushed to the training yard, finding Cassandra right where she left her.

The Seeker paused her sparring to watch as Claire approached, her stance apprehensive. Heart thundering in her ears Claire steadied herself before offering her hand out to her. And with a grim determination she spoke.

"I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'm thankful for anyone who takes the time to read this, as well for those who leave Kudos, comments, and Constructive Criticism. Many thanks to my beta Misguided Cub for her patience in effort, as these chapters would look so much without a second pair of eyes!


	7. Immortals

An Adventure in Swords and Magic  
Dragon Age: Inquisition  
Iron Bull/OC  
Romance/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 7  
Immortals

_Sometimes the only payoff_   
_For having any faith_   
_Is when its tested again and again everyday_

_Immortals - Fall Out Boy_

* * *

This was a dream. It had to be. While she wasn't quite sure how she knew, because everything seemed just as real as the outside world, there was this nagging feeling in the back of her head that told her not to be fooled. She recalled Ellana theorizing why she wasn't able to dream in her first few days in Thedas, how she wasn't connected to the Fade because she wasn't from this universe.

Yet here she was, in the realm of dreams staring at a closed door that shouldn't be there. How did she know? Because she knew what her cabin looked like, and it was sitting right where the window was supposed to be.

Claire had to admit she was curious as to what lay beyond the door. But, she also knew that she was woefully unprepared; The Fade was where spirits and demons wandered, and mages like Ellana had to be careful or they would get possessed. Was she capable of being possessed? Claire wasn't sure what her limits were...

And she wasn't willing to find out.

Hesitantly she reached out for the handle her hands barely brushing the knob -

* * *

Claire gasped as she shot upright in the bed, having been jolted awake by the cabin door opening with a bang. Ellana was scrambling from the cot at the end of her bed, reaching for her staff just as Cassandra came in from the cold. She was dressed in her full armor, her sword hanging at her hip as she merely gave Ellana a passing glance.

Claire was extremely confused, shifting to look out the window next to her bed. There was no light. "Cassandra, what time-"

"Early," she replied shortly, walking over to the nearby table to throw Claire her winter clothes. "Get dressed."

"What-"

"No arguing," Cassandra flashed her a dangerous look. She walked back to the door, "Get dressed, you have five minutes." She closed the door with a firm snap while Claire and Ellana exchanged confused looks.

"Best to do as she says." Said Ellana, setting aside her staff so she could dig in her pack. "She seems to be in a serious mood this morning."

Claire pulled on her gear as quick as she could, wondering what had crawled up Cassandra's craw this early. It had only been few days since she'd agreed to join the Inquisition, much to Cassandra's delight and Ellana's chagrin.

She and her friend had gotten into quite the spat when they had a private moment, with the elf chastising her for making such a hasty decision. Claire stuck to her guns, however, explaining that everyone in the Inquisition believed they were doing what was right. And if she left, she'd not only be letting them down but also herself.

"We should always take the opportunity to help, if we're capable of it."

The phrase stunned Ellana as Claire tried not to cry. Something her mother had always told her, she had explained. She might not be able to get home for a long time, but the Inquisition needed help, and she was capable and willing to do so.

And that had been the end of that argument.

Claire yawned as she finished tying up her boots. She brushed the unruly curls from her face as Ellana joined her at the door, dressed warmly. Cassandra was waiting just outside the door, arms crossed. There was no one out this early in the morning save for but a few soldiers patrolling the village. The Seeker turned to them as Ellana shut the door behind her.

"Good, follow me."

She led the pair outside the main gates and down the path to the left. They followed her a few paces down to a nearby building that seemed to simmer from an unknown source of heat. Claire's ears picked up the ringing of a hammer on metal and deduced they'd arrived at the forge. They stepped into the warm confines of the blacksmiths work area as he hammered at a glowing piece of molten metal. Only once he was satisfied with how it turned out did he turn to cool it a nearby well. As it steamed he turned to his guests and gave a curt bow, "Seeker, Your Worship. Bit early innit?"

"That it is." Agreed Cassandra, she grasped Claire by the arm and brought her forward for the blacksmith to scrutinize. "Claire, this is Harrit. He is our blacksmith here at Haven. Harrit, the Herald of Andraste. She needs her own set of armor and a blade."

"Wait, what?" Claire spun to Cassandra, who merely gazed back at her, "Why?"

"You are part of the Inquisition now, Claire, that means you have to pull your own weight here."

Claire was stunned for a moment or two as she glanced back at Ellana, silently asking for help. The mage shrugged at her in response, earning her a scowl. "Cassandra, I don't even know how to use a sword."

"I'm aware. It will take time to make everything. Commander Cullen and I will begin your training in the meantime. For now, you need to get measured." She gestured to Harrit, who had retrieved some measuring tape. Claire sighed and allowed the man to do his work with the whole ordeal taking twenty minutes at best. As Cassandra and Harrit talked details Claire turned to Ellana to scowl at her again,

"Thanks for the back up..." She muttered, to which her friend once again shrugged.

"She is right, Claire. Now that you have decided to join the Inquisition, you need to start pulling your own weight. In any case, it will be prudent that you learn to defend yourself, as I will not always be able to be at your side."

Claire conceded to her point with a sigh, only to start nervously wringing her hands, dipping her voice even lower. "I won't have to... kill anyone, will I? I joined to help, not hurt..."

There was a pained look in her big blue eyes as Ellana fought for an answer. "I do not know. I pray that you will not have to..."

Claire frowned; things like war and death always seemed so far away back on Earth. New York had its fair share of turf wars and drive bys. However, it could always be easily ignored with a click of a TV remote. Here in Thedas, it was in your face, inescapable no matter how hard she tried to look away.

If faced with it, Claire wasn't sure she'd be able to go through with killing someone. Who gave her the right to decide who lived and died...?

"I'll have it ready in a fortnight." Harrit's voice cut through her reverie, as Cassandra hummed in agreement. She thanked the blacksmith and motioned for Claire and Ellana to follow. By now the sun was just starting to rise, a faint pink band etched into the horizon. The Seeker led the pair to the training yard where Cullen was already putting a few men through some drills. He turned at the sound of their approach, hands clasped over the hilt of his sword that hung at his side.

"Eager to start your training?" He asked pleasantly, laughing at the rueful glare Claire gave him. "You'll thank us later, I assure you. Now, I've heard from Seeker Cassandra you've no experience in swordplay?"

He hummed softly under his breath at Claire's nervous nod. "We should start off with the basics, to at least see where she stands in stamina and strength. I highly recommend she learn how to use a shield as well." Cassandra advised. She took Claire by the arm and to a nearby rack. A range of simple weapons lay ready for use and the Seeker handed her a sword.

Claire grasped the hilt and grunted with the effort to keep it aloft, eventually having to hold the heavy weapon with two hands. The Seeker made a disapproving noise as she handed Claire a shield.

Just how in the world was she supposed to use both? The sword was way too heavy to lift with one hand...

"It would seem we need to build her strength and stamina." Cullen observed; they started with the basics. Using himself as an example, the Commander showed her how to wield her blade. A firm grip, but with a loose wrist as to keep opponents from knocking the weapon from her hand. He ran her through simple drills, stepping in to fix her stance or to show her how to correctly swing the sword.

"Alright," Cullen stepped back after a long while. Claire glanced around for Ellana, but found that she had wandered off during the last half hour. "Now I want you to spar with Seeker Cassandra."

"What?! You can't be serious? She's way out of my league!" Claire felt frozen in place, clutching the sword pathetically as the Seeker drew her own weapon. She gave it a few test swings, the slate of metal snapping through the air.

"Very serious. She's not going to go easy on you either, you have to learn." The Commander gave the Seeker a curt nod once he was well out of reach. Claire barely had time to raise her defenses before Cassandra came bearing down her.

Cullen was correct when he said Cassandra wasn't going to take it easy on her. The older woman was insanely fast, and insanely focused. She rushed Claire with a speed that she could barely keep up with. Each block from her shield left her arm numb from the force of Seekers blows until there was nothing but a tingling pain up and down the limb. Whenever she tried to get a swing of her own in, the attack was slow, clumsy, and easily parried which left Claire open to a counter attack.

And Cassandra had no problem smacking her ribs with the flat of the blade. Not hard enough to break skin or to break a rib, but enough make her gasp in shock. A punishment for leaving herself open. Claire tried to eventually turtle in on herself, hoping to make the Seeker come to her. The plan failed when she was rushed and knocked flat on her back by the stunning blow of Cassandra's shield.

She hit the ground with a hard grunt. Panting and out of breath she gazed up at Cullen who stepped into her view. He looked down at her, his mouth set into a grim frown, before he shook his head and simply picked her up to push her back in.

"Again."

* * *

Ellana only stayed long enough to watch the Commander and the Seeker put Claire through her drills. Sure that she was in good hands she had returned to the cabin where it was warm, though she didn't go back to sleep. She sat at the desk for the better part of an hour, looking through her notes. Theory after theory, formula after formula. It wasn't enough, she was only one person and she didn't have all the magical knowledge in the world.

She sighed in irritation, snapping her journal shut. Claire certainly had a penchant for making things complicated, though she couldn't really fault her for her kind heart. She saw suffering that she could help ease, and she believed the Inquisition could do some good. Ellana would have spaced out her decision over the course of a few days but she had no room to complain, as her own record for making well thought out choices wasn't exactly clean. Claire was living proof of that fact.

So she would make the best of this.

They could finally do something about the Breach. Though they wouldn't get far without any proper aid. Operating separate from the Chantry allowed the Inquisition to work in ways they saw fit, but also left them in desperate need of supplies. And they couldn't live off the generosity of the few nobles who supported them. The noble houses flocked to opportunities like leeches to a fresh source of blood. If the Inquisition didn't produce results they would withdraw support without a second thought.

What to do, what to do?

If the Circle of Magi was still intact then she'd go to them asking for help, but she was a Mage from a Dalish Clan. A practical nobody to them, and in no position to be making demands. None of it mattered either way, the Circle was dissolved and the Mage-Templar War made asking them for help difficult.

What to do, what to do?

She needed source material first and foremost. She couldn't formulate a plan with her own theories. So she pushed herself back from the desk, grabbed her journal, and made for the door. It was a quick walk to the Chantry, the only place she could think of that may have a library. A kind Chantry Sister pointed her to a door at the far end of the building, firmly closed, and told her to ask a woman by the name of Josephine Montileyt.

She thanked the woman and approached the door, her hand reaching out to knock when it was thrown open very suddenly. She gasped as a woman ushered out a man through the threshold, an orlesian noble by the look of his mask. He seemed very flustered under the cool gaze of the well dressed woman before him.

"The Inquisition cannot remain, Ambassador, if you can't prove it was founded on Justinia's orders." He argued, trying to push his way back into the room, but the Ambassador stood firm.

"Now is not the time to argue about this, Marquis." she chastised calmly, making the man sputter in response. The woman's eyes flickered to Ellana, and lit up in recognition, "Ah, but let me introduce you to one of our saviors. She is the companion to the Herald of Andraste and aided her in slowing the Magic of the Breach." She indicated to the man, who only gave the mage a curt nod, "Mistress, this is Marquis DuRellion, one of Divine Justinia's greatest supporters."

"And the rightful owner of Haven!" He snapped hotly. Ellana cleared her throat to hide her chuckle.

"I wonder, Marquis," She said, "You are Orlesian, and in order for Empress Celine to acknowledge your right she must negotiate with the Fereldan King. The last I checked the Civil War was still raging across the empire, so I have little doubt she has managed to do so yet. How terribly upset she might be should she find out you have been causing her unneeded trouble."

The Marquis sputtered more, looking between the two women. The Ambassador gave her a small approving nod before turning to the noble, "Now Marquis, let's be reasonable. We only managed to recently halt the Breach, there are still many wounded. We can hardly turn them out into the snow."

"But who benefits from such an arrangement if they stay." He argued weakly.

"Divine Justinia." The other woman stated calmly, "It is the Inquisition that shelters her mourners and the wounded, not the Chantry. The shock of her passing has immobilized them, and in their stead we rise to offer shelter and aid. We face a dark time, Your Grace. Our beloved Divine would not want her passing to divide us. She would, in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to the benefit of all, no matter how strange they might seem."

The Marquis paused to think before a deep sigh escaped him. Ellana was impressed; the Ambassador made a play on the man's faith. She was a shrewd diplomat indeed. "Very well, Lady Montilyet. The Inquisition may stay, but this will require more discussion in the future."

Lady Montilyet bowed her head, "Of course, Marquis." The two women watched as the man departed. Ellana turned to the Ambassador and gave her a short bow of her own.

"Forgive my intrusion. I had no idea there would be visitors."

"Not at all," Assured the other woman, stepping back into the office. She allowed Ellana to enter a small room furnished only with a desk, chair, and several bookshelves lined with ancient tomes, "Your help was much appreciated in placating the Marquis. Though I am surprised to find you so knowledgeable of Orlesian Politics."

"My Clan is from the Dirth," Explained Ellana taking a moment to look at the shelves. The Ambassador hummed in response,

"I see, then it is most beneficial for you to know exactly what's going on. In any case, the Marquis was harmless, good practice for the days to come."

"You expect more?"

The woman laughed this time, seating herself behind the desk. "Of course, and with each visitor the news of the Inquisition will spread farther and farther. It is my job to ensure the tale is as complimentary as possible. Oh forgive me, in lieu of the Marquis it seems I have forgotten my manners. My name is Josephine Montilyet, I act as the Ambassador to the Inquisition. If I am correct you are Ellana? The Herald's Companion?"

The mage nodded, "Ellana Lavellan. I am Claire's friend, yes. Though I was wondering if I could ask a favor?" Josephine nodded, picking up a pile of paperwork and organizing it neatly on the desk, "Now that Claire has decided to aid the Inquisition in its effort to seal the Breach, I find myself in need of materials, ranging from reagents and books. The other apostate, Solas, and I have already discussed the idea of powering the Mark with magic, but first I need to do proper research on the matter. Could you obtain what I need?"

"I can certainly try," Offered Lady Montilyet, "It may take a while for me to negotiate what you need, and for your resources to arrive, but I'd be happy to help in anyway I can."

An hour later Ellana left the office in a bit of a happier mood. She was confident in the Lady Ambassadors ability to get what she needed, and she was eager to get started. With that thought in mind she went to search for Solas, as this was his idea to begin with. His abode lay nestled in a group of cabins on the eastern edge of Haven. In her approach she picked up the potent stench of healing herbs and poultices hanging in the air.

She found her fellow apostate sitting on a bench outside his cabin, nose tucked away in a book.

"Are you busy?" She called. He looked up, and gave her the smallest of smiles at her approach.

"Of course not," He made room on the bench for her, to which she graciously accepted. "Have you come for your lesson in lost knowledge, or another matter?"

Ellana chuckled as she procured her journal, flipping to her notes about the Breach and the Mark. "I recall that we need to discuss ways to power the Mark, though if you are offering the culture of our People I certainly will not say no."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, though I think we should stick to the most important matter at hand." Solas held open the book he was reading, a theory about the amplification of magic and uses of empowering circles. Ellana swiftly took it from him, thumbing through the book excitedly. They debated and discussed for most of the morning, Ellana adding new formulas to her journal to work out and perfect. So many ways to feed magic into Claire's Mark, and she wanted to prepare for every possibility. She would not allow her friend to grace death's doorstep again.

"You never cease to amaze, most would have run out of questions within the first hour." Solas said, looking up to take note of the sun high overhead, "Yet here we are, nearly at noon, and you hardly seem finished."

Ellana chuckled in reply, the grumbling in her stomach telling her to eat. She returned the book back to her fellow mage and began to pack her things, "You would be the first to say such things. My questions always exasperated my Keeper. 'Always with the never ending questions, Ellana.' he would say. 'Keep to the path, and you shall never be lost.'. I used to hate it when he said that. Keep to the path, for the wolf never strays too close to the well worn roads."

"Used to?" Ellana thought of Claire then, and a fresh wave of guilt washed over her. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt for a moment. "Might this have to do with a certain young Herald?" Solas' inquiry was a gentle one, a mere prod for an answer he was simply curious to know. She laughed,

"I would not call her that to her face, she hates it so much. But yes, it has a lot to do with Claire. Her circumstances, and my role in it, was a harsh lesson indeed. Now she bears a Mark that destroyed the Conclave and murdered the Divine. None of that would have happened had I kept to the path."

"I think you put too much blame on yourself." Solas comforted, "Such an easy thing to do when you see everything in hindsight."

He was right in a sense, but it did little to comfort her. Solas didn't even know the whole of the story, and she certainly wasn't going to tell him either. The less people that knew of Claire and how she arrived, the better. She appreciated his sentiment nevertheless, and kindly smiled at him in response. She finished stowing away her journal and stood to stretch, a relieved sigh escaping her as the stiff joints popped.

With a wave of farewell she started towards the Tavern for food. Within the next ten minutes she was sitting back in Claire's cabin, stoking embers in the hearth into a fiery blaze. She was just settling into the chair by the table when she heard the front door creak open. She tried to stifle a giggle as Claire came trudging in from the cold, looking very worn out. With a pained moan she kicked the door shut and moved to throw herself face down onto the bed.

"You look well." Teased Ellana with a laugh, to which Claire curled onto her side to glare at her.

"If it wasn't for the fact I just about died a few days ago," She muttered, "I wouldn't believe it was possible for a person to hurt this much..."

"The Seeker certainly put you through your paces." The mage observed, taking a sip of the warm stew she'd bought, "Best get used to it soon, today was just the beginning. Now come on, let us get you cleaned up and get some food in you."

The promise of food got Claire moving, pulling her from the sweet embrace of the bed. Ellana handed her a wet cloth and a comb so she could clean off the dirt from her face and try and tame her curls. Afterwards, after giving her coin to pay for her food, Claire set off to the tavern herself and returned hastily. They passed the afternoon with decent conversation as Claire told her about her first day of sword training. She suppressed her laughter as best she could as she described Cassandra's merciless techniques.

"Hey Ellana," The elf turned away from her journal to find Claire playing with the remains of her food, "What's it like, when you dream?"

She paused to ponder the question, humming thoughtfully under her breath. "Well, it is different for everyone. In my case, as I am a mage, I dream very lucidly. I believe I have told you before, but when the denizens of Thedas dream they wander the Fade, a realm of emotion and thought that can often reflect the waking world. Now do not be deceived, the Fade is far from a barren landscape. It has its own population of Spirits and Demons. If one such as myself is not careful, I could become possessed and turn into a Maleficar."

"So its dangerous?"

"Only to the unprepared. One learns to never to take any deal with a spirit, lest it be a demon in disguise."

Claire grew quiet, finishing up the last of her food. Ellana watched her for a long moment before turning back to her notes, chewing on her quill as she became lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

Claire huffed nervously.

She was dreaming again, staring at the door that shouldn't be there. Ellana's words echoed through her mind as her hand hesitated on the handle. The fade was a dangerous place to the unprepared. Risk of possession was powerful here, and it was hard to tell demons and spirits apart.

But she was so curious!

The fade was a reflection of thought and emotion. Could she try and see her home again, if only in her dreams? She wanted to try.

With a deep breath she closed her eyes and thought of the apartment she shared with her mom. The familiar space of the living room, decorated with her mother's trinkets. The kitchen, often smelling so good when her mother cooked her wholesome meals, and even her bedroom. A messy amalgamation of clothes, books, and other personal belongings.

When she opened the door and stepped through she grumbled in irritation at what lay on the other side. She remembered this place, it was the weird in between she'd chased Ellana through to get to Thedas. Mist roiled off the floating walkways and obscured distant structures. When she looked behind instead of the door she found an Eluvian, the flickering picture of the cabin in its reflection.

With an irritated sigh she turned to wander down the pathway, her footsteps echoing in the emptiness...

* * *

That was until she woke up with a loud gasp, and sleepily gazed up at Cassandra . The Seeker had her by the shoulders.

"Get up," she ordered sternly, "Another day, and more practice for you." She moved to the door once she was satisfied Claire was awake. To which the young herald grabbed her pillow and let out a frustrated cry into its feathered depths

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Misguided Cub for the awesome Beta work, I wouldn't be able to get this far without a second pair of eyes. Also many thanks for the views, Kudos, and Constructive Criticism.


	8. Shooting Star

An Adventure in Swords and Magic  
Dragon Age: Inquisition  
Iron Bull/OC  
Romance/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 8  
Shooting Star

_Close your tired eyes_  
Relax and then count from one to ten  
And open them

_Shooting Star - Owl City_

* * *

Left or right?

Claire considered her options for the longest time. For the past two weeks she'd been dreaming of the mysterious 'In Between' in a bid to find home. Even if it was only a dream she longed for some sense of familiarity, but here she was hopelessly lost yet again in the roiling mist. She was becoming increasingly frustrated with her lack of progress, and more than once she considered pulling Ellana aside and asking for her advice.

Something always stopped her though. She'd watched for days as Ellana poured over every book she could get her hands on, researching the ways she could power the Mark. Dark circles had set beneath her eyes sometime in the last week, and she felt that telling Ellana what she was dreaming of would only incur more sleepless nights.

So…

Left or right?

Claire huffed angrily only to have her thought progress flat line when she heard the padding of footfalls behind her. She turned with a surprised gasp to watch as a figure emerged from the mist in the distance.

Solas?

She hesitated as he approached at a leisurely pace, coolly taking in his surroundings. Wasn't this her dream, what in the world was he doing here?

Unless...

Oh!

A spirit!

Which then prompted the question: If it was a spirit, why did it take the form of Solas? She barely knew the man and certainly didn't talk to him outside of a cordial 'Hello' every so often. Yet here he was, only an arms length away from her when he strolled to a stop and turned his calm gaze to her. A pregnant silence stretched between them before Claire worked up the courage to speak,

"Are... Are you a spirit?"

He - it - chuckled, giving her a kind smile, "If that is what you wish."

"I guess so..." She muttered in response.

"You guess or you know?" He asked cryptically; Claire threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"That my problem!" She cried, "I don't know. This is all new to me. Everything in Thedas is new to me!"

Claire ran her hands through her red curls anxiously on the verge of tears. She fell to her knees, feeling so small and helpless, shaking from the effort to not cry. Through her sniveling a gentle hand touched her shoulder and she looked up into the kind eyes of the spirit.

"What do you want, Claire?"

"I just want to go home." She whispered pitifully, "But I can't out there. And I can't in here because of this stupid 'In Between', and-"

"Calm." It ordered her sternly, pulling her to her feet. She passed a hand over her tears while the spirit turned her to the path she was considering moments before. "Close your eyes, and look with your heart."

"It can't be that simple."

The spirit chuckled again, "Eyes are easy to deceive, especially here in the Fade. But the heart is often too true and pure. If you truly desire to find your way home here, close your eyes and find the way with your heart."

She did as the spirit ordered and closed her eyes. For the longest time all she heard was her own heartbeat thundering in her ears until its voice whispered, "Do you hear home, Claire? The sound of laughter and the love you shared with your family"

Above her own heartbeat she heard something faintly in the distance. It started out soft at first, but the more she tried to focus in on it the louder it became. Her breathing hitched as she recognized her mother singing her lullaby, and without hesitation she took of down the right path at a breakneck run.

She followed the winding pathways through the mist until she saw it in the distance. With a cry of victory she ran at the Eluvian, barely seeing the flickering picture of her living room through the reflection.

So close, so close-

* * *

Claire shot upright as the cabin door opened with a hard bang. Cassandra came stomping in from the cold morning, a look of displeasure across her face.

"Two weeks, Claire. It has been two weeks and you've yet to learn how to wake yourself. I am not your mother." She berated sternly, earning her a withering glare from the younger girl. Ellana ushered the Seeker out before an argument could break out between the pair, and they quickly dressed for the day.

Per the usual, Claire's drills for the day were brutal with Cassandra taking out her frustration on her. By the time breakfast rolled around she had a whole new set of bruises to nurse. With a farewell glare at the Seeker, and a stiff wave to Cullen, she left the training yard for the tavern. It was busier than usual, Flissa flitting back and forth between a slew of new patrons that just came into town.

All new recruits for the Inquisition. The answer for aid for the newly formed organization had been swift, with new faces pouring in within the last few days. Claire ate in silence for the most part, taking in the crowd as they all struggled to find comfortable seating. Afterwards, with a full belly and the early afternoon free, she ordered a large bowl of all the meaty bits Flissa could spare.

To which she took to the Mabari still camped out near the derelict mine.

Whatever relationship the pair had was certainly tentative, which Claire completely understood. The poor hound had just lost her Master of several years, and while mourning the loss of her owner she was under constant torment from the two Inquisition boys Collin and Samuel. Claire had caught them a few more times trying to catch the Mabari until she finally put her foot down and demanded Cullen do something about them.

And the Commander readily agreed.

She remembered the conversation clearly, standing at Cullen's side. He wanted her to be there to help set the example that disobedience was going to be tolerated by no one, let alone by The Herald of Andraste. Claire recalled the shamed face of Collin, the youngest of the trouble making pair, and how he had looked at the ground instead of at her. Samuel, the oldest and the boss of the two, had glared at her for the better part of the conversation as Commander Cullen ripped them a new one. She returned his glare with one in kind.

It would be a month of hard labor for the both of them. A lumber mill a half a days walk from here; the foreman was in need of an extra pair of hands or two and had promised to work the boys so hard they'd have little time to think of anything else. And with a wave of his hand the commander sent them packing.

It had been about a week since then, and while the old Mabari's demeanor had softened a bit she was still very mistrustful of strangers. Claire kept to a pine tree a few feet from her, sitting and tossing her food. She had managed to improve her nest a bit, having brought the hound an old blanket to use. The fact that she was using it put the young Herald at ease a bit as she was worried for a long time the poor girl was going to freeze to death in the mountains.

"Been missin' home a lot." She confessed. This had been her favorite pastime of late; it was cathartic to talk to the Mabari. Smart enough to talk, wise enough to know not to. That's what Cullen had said, and she could certainly see the intelligence in those beautiful brown eyes of the Mabari. Lady, Claire's nickname for the hound, woofed at her softly as the herald sighed deeply.

"Can't go home, though. No way back. That stupid mirror I took to get here is broken. And now I've gotta deal with the Breach... Do you miss home?"

Another woof in reply.

"I'm sorry, its my fault you can't go back. Weren't for me your master would still be alive. You'd be sittin' by a warm fire with all the pillows and the best food."

There was no woof in reply this time, the hound giving her a stare she couldn't quite decipher. With another sigh she tossed the last of the bits and slowly stood to retreat, the Mabari eyeing her warily.

Once back in Haven, she was unceremoniously swept to the Chantry for her afternoon tutoring sessions with Josephine Montilyet, the resident ambassador. A nice enough woman who took Claire's lessons quite seriously. Ellana had managed to pass off the Herald's ignorance due to extreme isolation, and while the ambassador drew up a lesson plan she confided in Claire that she only knew so much. This was a good chance to take in all that was Thedas in an effort to blend in better.

And while Josephine exercised her mind, she was no less brutal than Cullen and Cassandra. She drilled as much knowledge into Claire's brain she could manage, and she took it like a fish took to water. It helped that she enjoyed reading and was genuinely curious about the history.

It was grim, to say the least.

Slavery, holy wars, horrific events known as Blights, the rise and fall of numerous kingdoms throughout time, the Circle of Magi and Templar Order in general, and not to mention the persecution and enslavement of Ellana's people. After one particularly horrific history lesson Claire ran back to the cabin, throwing open the door and startling the living daylights of Ellana,

"Living here sucks!" She proclaimed as she kicked the door shut. Ellana, hand to her chest, sighed and shot Claire a stern look.

"It depends on your viewpoint."

"I guess its okay if you're rich, and own land, and aren't an elf... Ellana I can't even begin-"

"Claire, you cannot tell me that Earth does not have its fair share of racism." She cut in sternly, to which the younger girl shrugged.

"Not in the way you're thinking."

That sparked an interesting conversation. As earth didn't have races like elves and dwarves, racism was defined by skin color or ethnicity. The idea blew Ellana's mind.

"But you are all human!" She exclaimed, Claire nodded sagely in response,

"Yep. Just makes it clear to me humans will hate anybody for pretty much any reason."

"Hate like racism is taught, Claire." Admonished her friend, "A child is not born to hate, their parents teach them that. It is a matter of whether they learn to grow from it, or choose to continue the cycle. What did you choose?"

Claire thought about it for a moment, "I don't hate anybody for their skin color, or whether they're an elf or shit like that. I hate a person when they treat their lessers like dirt." She thought of Chancellor Roderick then, and ground her teeth in frustration.

"Character is often a good basis for judgment, but one can be easily fooled by that. Many have outwards appearances they like to keep. Only in the darkest of moments do our true natures come to light."

"You're a good person." Claire said, making Ellana blush with a laugh.

"I do try."

They continued their philosophical debate on the nature of people well into the night. She was yawning deeply by the time she settled down into bed and off into dreamland.

* * *

Where she found the spirit guised as Solas waiting for her.

"So close last time," it mused in amusement, "Are you ready to try again?"

"Why are you helping me?" Claire questioned as she came up to it. The spirit shrugged its shoulders,

"You are lost, and I want to help. If getting you home, even if only in your dreams, eases just a bit of your suffering then I can leave with peace in mind."

"It can't be that simple."

"So you said last night. You would do well to discard your suspicion, it will do you no favors here." The spirit turned to the path and waited for Claire to come to its side. Just like before it instructed her to close her eyes and find home with her heart. It was easier this time once she knew what she was looking for. In the distance she heard her lullaby and allowed her feet to guide her down the winding paths of the 'In Between'.

"Claire, do you know what this place is?" It asked as they walked.

She didn't recall giving the spirit her name, "No. I call it the 'In Between'."

"In between where?"

She hesitated giving an answer. This was a dream, and the spirit was confined to the fade. What was the harm in telling it? If it did tell anybody it would more than likely be dismissed as mad ramblings.

"My home, Earth, and Thedas."

They took the last turn and a smile broke out across her face as she recognized her Eluvian. She ran up to the frame leaning against the misty cliff, reaching out to touch the shimmering glass.

And it easily allowed her to pass through.

Various emotions bubbled up inside her as she took in the familiarity of her living room. Was it possible to cry while dreaming? She wandered throughout the apartment taking comfort that she was home again. The spirit was waiting by the Eluvian when she returned to the living room, gazing at all of the knick knacks in curiosity.

"You came through an Eluvian." It said simply. Claire nodded, sitting on the couch with a deep sigh. The spirit joined her, waiting patiently to see if she would elaborate.

"Ellana found one in a ruin a few days out from Haven. It led her to mine, on Earth. When we met, she was rifling through my ma's stuff. She had my ma's necklace and it made me so mad that when I shouted at her and she ran, I went after her. I came out the other Eluvian into a cave and tried to get some answers but there was a bear, and when Ellana tried to fight it off there was a cave in..."

"So now you're stuck here." It finished as Claire tried not to cry.

"Yeah, and Ellana promised to get me home but then this whole Conclave thing happened, and the Breach, and the Inquisition…" All at once she dumped all of her fears and uncertainties on the poor spirit, rambling on and on as it, to its credit, listened with a careful ear. When she was done she sat there for a long moment, staring off into the distance.

"I think you're very brave." The spirit chimed in suddenly, and it earned a laugh from the Herald.

"I don't feel very brave." She replied softly, and its hand suddenly clasped her shoulder in comfort. She turned to look as it flashed her a kind smile.

"Claire, its because you're scared that you're brave. You know the weight of your title, you understand that the choices you make will have an impact on Thedas, a world that isn't even your home to begin with. But you cannot let that fear paralyze you. Acknowledge it, rise above it, and use it to make the choices that feel right to your heart."

"My heart?"

"Yes, yours is one of the most pure and true I've seen in ages. You should learn to trust it; it guided you home, did it not?" Claire nodded, a warmth in her bones, until the spirit patted her gently on the arm. "You've been getting in trouble with the Seeker these last few mornings," it said, "It may be wise to wake up."

* * *

She sat up with a gasp. She looked around as her heart thundered in her ears, the cabin the same as it always was. Ellana snored softly on the cot at the foot of the bed, and the fire that once burned in the hearth had dimmed to embers. She silently moved from the bed, taking care to not wake the sleeping elf as she put on her gear and snuck out the front door. She was just closing it when the Seeker came up the path, a look of surprise written over her face.

Claire walked up to Cassandra, a slight bounce in her step, "Ready when you are."

It earned her a smile, "Glad to hear it."

* * *

The cabin was different when Ellana awoke. Quiet, almost too quiet. She sat up and glanced at the bed, and found that Claire was gone along with her winter gear. Had she woken herself up before the Seeker came for her? She emerged from the warmth of her blankets and stoked the fire in the hearth and set to dressing herself.

With the morning sun glistening over the horizon, she made her way to the training yard to find Claire and Cassandra at odds with each other. Cullen oversaw their sparring, shouting advice to the Herald from the sidelines. Any mistake that she made was quickly punished by the Seeker, smacking the flat of the blade into any openings Claire made for herself.

And to her surprise, standing a few yards away and observing in quiet contemplation, was Solas. He had his arms clasped behind his back as he watched, only tearing his eyes away when Ellana came to his side. There was a look in his eyes that she couldn't decipher and made her extremely uneasy. But just as quick as she noticed it, it was gone replaced with a warm smile.

"Good morning!" He greeted, turning back to the sparring match, "I see you've come to observe Claire's training as well. She's doing well so far, but still has a long way to go. I've noticed a reluctance to land a blow upon the Seeker, though she's more than capable of deflecting it."

Ellana filed away his demeanor for further observation, but nodded nonetheless, "She is too kind. It is not in her nature to harm others, I pray the day never comes where she will have to take another's' life."

"Everyone prays that such a day never comes. Not everyone is so lucky, but she has you. Perhaps she will be."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Misguided Cub for the beta work, with them this would look so damn atrocious with all the spelling errors and grammar mistakes. Also many thanks for those of you who have read, left Kudos and comments. Your support means the world to me.
> 
> ~~
> 
> I think I might rewrite the first few chapters. You can definitely tell where I was suffering from my depression and it reflects the most in chapter 3 and 4. I think I was just in the 'fuck it' phase honestly, and just wanted it over with. Now that I look back on it, I'm cringing just a little bit. There's useable parts, but there's room to slow it down at give more to Claire's back story. I dunno. We'll see I guess.


	9. Ordinary World

An Adventure in Swords and Magic  
Dragon Age: Inquisition  
Iron Bull/OC  
Adventure/Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 9  
Ordinary World

 _How can I find my city of lights_  
_In an ordinary world?_

_Ordinary World - Green Day_

* * *

This armor was going to be the death of her.

No seriously, the armor was heavy as all hell.

Claire wheezed, struggling to keep her shield aloft in one arm so Cassandra couldn't reach in and smack her in the ribs. Covered, head to toe, in a heavy metal casing was turning into much harder work than she thought it was. She held no reservations though, it was armor, it was supposed to be heavy because it was supposed to protect her. But she found herself wondering just how in the hell Cassandra was moving so easily in hers.

Claire's armor was nothing like the Seekers. Where hers was plain, forged merely to keep her alive, Cassandra's was a work of art. Chantry issued for her position in The Order of Seekers. And hers looked way heavier than Claire's, yet she danced fluidly across the sparring ring, dodging the Herald's clumsy swings and returning them with sharp strikes of her own.

And the worst of it was her helm.

Her hair had to be braided down to even fit it over her head, which wasn't that bad. But after a while of wearing the constricting piece of headgear, and moving with the heavy armor on, dizziness and nausea had started to settle in. To top it off a pounding headache also added to her discomfort. She fought it off as best as she could, the helmet was going to keep her alive in the long run and she couldn't throw a hissy fit because it made her uncomfortable.

As more time passed, it felt like it was getting tighter and tighter, and the dizziness was increasingly getting worse. Claire called out for a stop. Cassandra paused mid swing, concern flickering in her eyes as she threw off the helmet, dropped to her knees, and puked up her meager breakfast.

"Claire!" A duo of voices called out. Ellana was at her side in a flash, cold hands on her forehead, followed closely by Cullen who tilted her head up to look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, "I tried to ignore it, but the helm is making me sick..."

"It's not unheard of," Cullen said, pulling her to her feet to sit her down on a nearby bench. "Though it complicates a lot of things."

"Without a helmet, she's an easy target for a archer." Observed Cassandra, a canteen at her hip was suddenly in Claire's face, offering her a drink. She took it gratefully, rinsing out her mouth.

"I may have a solution then, though it will take me a few days to complete it." Ellana patted her knee before standing, "Nothing drastic until I am finished."

They watched her as she hurried off to the forge, a bounce in her step as she ran. Claire handed the Seeker her canteen with a muttered 'thanks', and dipped her head between her knees in an effort to stop the pounding headache.

* * *

A Few Days Later

* * *

Cassandra observed the circlet in Ellana's hands carefully, as the mage held it out for them to see. Even Cullen was interested in the simple piece, tapping his chin thoughtfully while Claire admired the simple design of it. Interwoven iron and dark wood etched in glowing symbols. She could even hear the hum of its magic, and couldn't help noticing how pleased with herself Ellana seemed.

"Could you replicate this on a bigger scale?" Asked the commander. The mage shook her head,

"Not in the way you hope for. This is a cheap result of the original design, which requires far more rare materials than what the Inquisition has, and an intimate knowledge of the required formula."

"It solves the problem at hand." Cassandra cut in, turning to Claire, "Let's get it on her and test it out."

It took a few minutes, with Ellana adjusting the chain clasp so it could fit on Claire's forehead. However, once her friend was satisfied it was secured, it sat quite neatly. Not too loose, nor too tight. She could even hear the soft hum of the magic in her ears. They had her stand at the far end of the sparring ring across from Cullen, who had a bow nocked and ready in his hands.

Why couldn't they get Varric to do this? This was some William Tell shit, and she was so not about it.

"Try not to kill me, Commander!" She shouted, cringing as he took aim. It all happened so fast she barely had time to close her eyes. Cullen let the arrow fly loose with a loud snap of the bowstring. He was supposed to be aiming just past her neck; the way Ellana had described her creation was that is was capable of deflecting projectiles at a two foot radius around her head and shoulders.

The hum of magic in her ears intensified for a moment before the incoming arrow was deflected with a loud thunk. It clattered to the ground uselessly as Ellana gave a shout of victory. She ran up to Claire, grasping her head so she could observe the circlet,

"It should work just fine on arrows," She explained to the young herald, "Maybe the occasional sword swing, but I would not go and test out that theory anytime soon."

"I'm just glad this thing isn't making me sick." Claire flashed her a toothy grin as she gingerly readjusted her new piece of headgear. Ellana returned her smile with one of her own and patted her on the arm before letting the young herald return to her morning spar. By the time the session was done she was panting heavily, still unused to wearing and moving around in so much armor.

Aching she trudged to the tavern, metal plates clacking as she walked. Cassandra wanted her to wear her new gear as often as she could, to get her used to the feel. Flissa greeted her as she walked in the door, and Claire returned it with a wave of her hand. Varric was sitting at the bar chatting warmly with the barkeep, and turned and chuckled at her as she approached.

"I was wondering where the racket was coming from," he teased, "I could hear you coming all the way down the path."

"Watch it, Ser Tethras." Claire said slyly, knowing full well he hated the title.

"Oh ho! Feeling feisty today, Spitfire?"

"I'm aching, everywhere." Claire sat next to him and ordered lunch. Flissa had it to her in a heartbeat, giving her a kind smile. "I don't know how Cassandra does it; this shit weighs a ton."

"That 'shit' is gonna keep you alive." Varric said quite seriously, eyeing her as he took a swig from a half full stein. She nodded in agreement as she stuffed her face. The pair talked and joked, with Varric eventually settling into one of his stories. They had gathered a crowd by the time she was finished, pushing back her empty bowl for it to be replaced with the meaty bits for Lady.

She bid farewell to Flissa and Varric, who continued on with his story, and headed off towards the derelict mine where she passed the time with the old hound. Even more had been added to her nest by Claire. She brought several pillows now so Lady could lay down on something beside the cold hard ground.

The conversation was a short one today, as Lady seemed more interested in napping in the amalgamation of pillows and blankets. She took the food well enough and Claire soon left her to her own devices. She was returning the bowl to Flissa when she felt a hard tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Cassandra at her backside,

"The other's would like to speak with you in the Chantry."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Cassandra chuckled, motioning for Claire to follow. She easily fell in stride with the Seeker, "You're not in trouble, Claire." She assured as they took the path up to the church, "We just have much to discuss with you, and your friend Ellana."

The Chantry was just as dark as always, lit only by a sparse few candles. Mothers and Sisters gave her a bow at their passing, humming along to their busy work. They walked to the door at the far end, the very same where Claire witnessed the reformation of the Inquisition. Inside Cullen, Leliana, Josephine, and Ellana were all waiting, and arguing.

"We have no choice," Leliana's tone was cool but cutting as she stood behind Ellana, gazing sternly at Cullen, "We must approach the Rebel Mages for help."

To which the commander shook his head, "And I still disagree, the Templars could serve just as well."

"Commander Cullen, for my plan to work I need as much raw magical power I can get to feed the Mark-" Ellana tried to explain coolly only for the Commander to cut her off,

"That much power could destroy us all," he rebutted, "Templars could suppress the magic of the Breach, weaken it so-"

"Baseless speculation." Cut in Ellana coldly.

"I was a Templar, I know what they're capable of."

"The magic of the Breach is unlike anything a Templar like you has ever known." The mage argued hotly, earning her a frown from the commander,

"And you're much better off?"

Ellana scoffed and threw her journal down onto the table, pointing angrily at it, "Weeks of research, Commander. I have put weeks of research into my theories, tested and retested formulas with the aid of the apostate Solas. Weeks! Do not sit there and tell me I am wholly ignorant in all of this. Until you provide me with concrete proof that the Templars are capable of suppressing the magic of the Breach; a tier of magic beyond our understanding, only then will I consider your opinion on the matter! Until then, our best chance of permanently sealing the Breach lies with the Rebel Mages, not the Templars."

"It doesn't matter," Josephine moved in smoothly between the pair, Cullen turning to one side to mutter angrily under his breath and Ellana doing much of the same, "Neither group will speak to us."

"Why?" Claire approached the table this time, eyeing the Mage and the Commander warily.

"The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition, and you more specifically."

Claire made a rude noise under her breath, "Well that didn't take long."

"Shouldn't they be busy arguing over who's going to be the next Divine?" Cullen bit sternly, having returned to the group, tension still in his shoulders.

"I also thought we were in a position to ignore them." Ellana added as she stepped forward to retrieve her journal.

"Yes and no." Leliana sighed, "Without their support we're able to go where we see fit, but it limits our options when it comes to seeking help and aid. While they may have lost control of both Circle and Templar Order, both groups still very much hang on the words of the Chantry."

"And their word is...?" Claire was pretty sure she knew, Josephine only confirming her suspicions,

"Many are calling you the Herald of Andraste, and that frightens the Chantry. As such, the remaining clerics have deemed your title blasphemy, and us heretics for harboring you."

"Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt." Muttered Cassandra dryly, and Claire couldn't help but to grit her teeth and roll her eyes,

"Of fucking course. What about the Breach? They're not concerned about the actual threat up in the sky?"

"Oh, they're aware its a threat." Cullen grimaced, "They just don't think we can do anything about it."

"Or that we're going to make things worse." Chimed in the ambassador.

Claire scuffed her heel against the floor. What was it with everyone trying to make things difficult? It should be so easy to walk up to the mages and ask for help, but no. They didn't want to piss off the Chantry even more than they already have, even going so far as to believe the clerics claim that Claire was a heretic.

"There may be a solution, albeit a small one." Leliana cut in through her reverie and handed her a scroll case from her pouch. "I just received it this morning."

"Who's Mother Giselle?" Claire asked after she popped open the case and gave the letter a quick once over, handing it to Cassandra when she held out her hand for it. The note was eventually passed around to the group, Ellana being the last to look at it.

"A Revered Mother who, as far as I'm aware, has been spending most of her time at the Crossroads near Redcliff, aiding those injured in the Mage-Templar battles taking place there."

"And she wants to speak to a declared heretic?" mused Ellana suspiciously, "I sense a trap."

"Unlikely," retorted the Spymaster, "From what I recall of the Revered Mother, she is of a reasonable sort. I know she does not agree with her fellow Sisters on many subjects; perhaps she wants to meet Claire for herself, and see what she makes of her."

"What say you, Claire?" Cassandra turned to her suddenly. She paused a long moment to think.

"I don't know. I'm not a diplomat like Josephine; I get upset over the littlest things. I'm not tactful like Leliana, and I certainly can't hold my own in a fight like you, Cassandra..."

"You have other merits that fit you just fine, Claire." Assured Ellana comfortingly, "A kind heart, passion to do good, and while you may not have a way with words like our esteemed ambassador, there is a notion of honesty in much of what you say. If this Mother Giselle is as reasonable as our Spymaster says, she will see this."

The small group flashed her comforting smiles, certainly lifting up her dipping spirits. After another moment or two of thought she nodded, "Alright. It can't hurt, right?"

"Absolutely, there is nothing to be gained if we don't try." Josephine hummed pleasantly.

"And you won't be going alone," Cassandra said, as the group started to part ways. The ambassador and the spymaster shuffled through the door and out into the Chantry in deep conversation. Commander Cullen followed as well, his long strides taking him out the Chantry doors. Ellana, Cassandra, and Claire leisurely walked side by side as they too parted from the building towards the tavern, "I will accompany you, of course, and I'm sure Ellana would not like to let you out of her sight."

"She does have a penchant for trouble." Ellana chuckled amusedly, to which the Seeker readily agreed,

"Of that, I'm perfectly aware."

"Hey, don't gang up on me!" Claire cried indignantly, causing the pair to stifle their chuckles.

"I'm also sure we can find a few more bodies to accompany us on our long trip to the Hinterlands." Cassandra started to delve into deep thought, a familiar pall of seriousness falling over her, "It will take a week, perhaps a week and a half at best, to make it out there. While we are there, we should make the best of it. Set up scouting camps for our footmen to use, extend our reach and influence to the locals, maybe even help out here and there. Last I heard we sent a group of our scouts to secure horse for us, but we haven't heard back from them. We should try and see how the endeavor fares..."

She was deep into planning mode, talking to herself now more than Claire or Ellana. With nary a word of goodbye she parted ways from the pair, heading off to the training yard.

"So who else should we bring along?"

"Perhaps Ser Tethras? I hear that he is a capable fighter in his own right, and a masterful battlefield tactician. He certainly proved himself on the way up the mountain to the ruined temple." Ellana offered as the pair entered through the tavern doors, kicking the snow from her boots. Claire liked the idea,

"What about Solas then, too? He's smart, and good with his magic. And I'm pretty sure you're gonna wanna nerd it up with him some more about the Breach and the Mark."

"Nerd it up?" Ellana tilted her head slightly, a look of utter confusion on her face. Claire simply waved it away as they sat at a nearby table,

"It's an Earth phrase, never mind. My point is, is that I know you're gonna work on your smart stuff, and I know you like his opinion on the matter. It's just easier to bring him along."

Ellana conceded to her point, "Very well then, small groups tend to move faster, but in your case, the more eyes watching your back the better."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ellana." Claire replied dryly.

* * *

The picture of her mother and an unknown man smiled up at Claire. Ever since she found her way home in her dreams she spent many nights here in her living room, simply happy to be back in one form or another. Tonight she was flipping through one of her mothers many photo albums. While several of the pages were blank, as Claire's memories of many of them were fuzzy best, the ones she remembered most were clear as day.

Several were of Sally and Claire, bright summer days on Long Island when they could afford to get away for the weekend. Others were of her mother in her younger days, dressed in beautiful or intricate gowns when she was still pursuing her musical career.

Then, in the back of the album, was one of the more clearer pictures. Sally was gorgeous, a stunning green ball gown and jewelry up and down her figure. At her side, arms linked with hers, a stunning young man with dark hair and dark eyes, and a shapely face much like Claire's.

She had once asked her mother if the man was her father. Sally had gazed at the picture with a sad and pained look, snatched away the album, and snapped it shut without answering her question. Claire knew better than to ever ask again.

He had left before Claire was born, that was all she needed to know.

"You're mother is very beautiful." Claire jumped a mile out of her skin and twisted to find the spirit in the guise of Solas smiling back at her. Hand on her chest, she scowled at the creature who calmly sat on the couch. She hadn't even heard it come in. "That man, is he your father?"

She shrugged after a moments pause, closing the album. "I think so. Ma never gave me a straight answer so I don't know a hundred percent. Could be an uncle on my dad's side for all I know."

She sighed deeply as she got up to sit next to the spirit, "Ma never liked to talk about him. He left her when he found out she was pregnant with me, even ruined her career on the way out."

"What did she do?"

"Music. She was talented in a lot of stuff; opera, violin, piano. Lots of music."

"And you have the same talents?" It titled its head at her, and Claire laughed.

"Nothing like my ma. Just cause I can sing don't mean I'm any good at it. She did teach me to play the piano though. When I was little my ma used to work for this large, expensive hotel. Manager was super nice cause sometimes when she couldn't find someone to watch me, Ma would bring me along. When the nights calmed down we'd sit in this big room and she'd teach me how to play."

"She doesn't work there anymore?"

She shook her head and scowled, "No. They got a new manager who thought a kid running around was bad for the image of the hotel. He fired her the second day in. Bastard."

It patted her arm sympathetically as Claire fumed in silence. Now that she was older, looking back on events she couldn't even begin to understand as a child, she had a lot of choice words to say to the people that stepped all over her mother. The grandparents she never met who forced Sally to choose between her future and the life of her unborn child, her father who ruined her mothers career over a kid he never wanted, and the manager and people like him who looked down on Sally for just being a single mom trying her best.

The world was full of cruel people.

Yet her mother's kindness and faith in others never wavered.

"You must miss her very much."

Claire nodded, "Yeah, I do. We-" she paused, inhaling deeply to fight back the sting of tears, "We got into a huge fight before I got stuck here in Thedas. I said something I didn't mean, and now I don't know if I can ever go home to take it back."

There were no words of comfort this time, as if the spirit knew better than to promise her a chance to go home. A chance even Ellana wasn't sure of.

"You have a big day tomorrow." It commented eventually, earning it a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Traveling to meet Mother Giselle. I'm kinda nervous. Not much of a sweet talker; I'm really afraid I'm just gonna fuck this up for everyone."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Said the spirit, to which Claire nudged it in the ribs with a grin,

"Says you," she teased, it smiled back at her, "but I appreciate it. Especially since it really shouldn't be me, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

Claire paused for a moment to collect her thoughts, breathing deeply, "Back home on Earth, all of this," she motioned to everything, "The Inquisition, the Breach, it's all just stories. Books you can get at a local library. Where the hero is an amazing and accomplished person who can do all sorts of fantastic feats, and I'm just...me..."

"Isn't it much of the same as these 'heroes' you revere? They are them, and you are you."

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm not much of a 'knight in shining armor' kind of gal riding in on a white horse..."

"Well, I would have suggested a Griffin, but they're all extinct now sadly."

"Wait, Griffins were real?!"

The spirit laughed this time, reaching out to pat her arm, "A story for another time, I promise. For now its time to wake up. You have a long journey ahead of you, and it's time to get started."

The living room started to get fuzzy as Claire began to feel someone wake her up. Panicked she reached out to the spirit, "Will you be here when I get back to Haven? I have so many more questions!"

Its chuckle was the only farewell she received as she awakened with a gasp.

* * *

Ellana stood over her, shaking her gently by the shoulders, a kind smile on her face.

"Rise and shine," she said cheerfully, "A quick breakfast before we get going."

"Can't wait..." Claire muttered as she rolled out of bed, briefly wonder what the journey ahead had in store for her.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Misguided Cub for the wonderful Beta work. With you, none of this would be possible! Many thanks to those who've left Kudos and comments, the support you've shown is much appreciated!


	10. Troubled Times

An Adventure in Swords and Magic  
Dragon Age: Inquistion  
Iron Bull/OC  
Adventure/Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 10  
Troubled Times

_What good is love and peace on Earth_  
_When it's exclusive?_  
_Where's the truth of the written word_  
_If no one reads it?_

_Troubled Times - Green Day_

* * *

Seeker Cassandra set a fierce pace for the group, running them for as long as they could walk. She was eager to get to the crossroads as fast they could manage, and while the rest of the group took to it fairly well, Claire did not. Still unused to the ungodly heavy armor she fell into a dreamless sleep every night due to sheer exhaustion. To her credit, she didn't complain, though she ached all over in the worst possible ways. Varric did his best to ease her suffering with a multitude of stories, to which she noticed the Seeker would sometimes listen in. Solas and Ellana kept to themselves for the most part, passing the long days with their discussions. The sight made Claire smile, Ellana always seemed to be in her element when it came to topics that she knew about or was interested in.

Three days passed before they finally left the mountains and moved into the lowlands. The cold was still apparent, but nowhere near as bad as it was in the frigid Frostbacks. She found herself taking in the scenery now that was in a new environment, and the land was very beautiful. Everything was always a sharp contrast from Earth and New York. Her home had it fair share of greenery but it was always overshadowed by modern buildings and run down apartments. Thedas was just overgrowing landscape, wildlife, and sharp clean air with each intake.

After five days of near non stop walking Claire was starting to reach the end of her rope. Achiness had turned to a numbness she almost couldn't handle. How in the world was Cassandra so used to walking around in all this armor?!

The eighth day came to a close with the group of them sitting around a comfortable campfire. Cassandra sat not too far away, eyes trained off into the distance in search of danger. Solas was busy with Ellana yet again, heads dipped low as they talked and debated over Ellana's journal. Things were coming along nicely according to her friend, she was close to a breakthrough. If they ever managed to succeed in recruiting the Mage Rebellion they wouldn't have to waste any time in sealing the Breach.

But first they needed to get to Mother Giselle.

Claire couldn't deny the nervous butterflies in her stomach at the thought of meeting the Revered Mother. Whomever she was, she wanted to talk to Claire. Not Josephine, nor Leliana, or even Cassandra.

Just Claire.

She glanced down at the Mark on her right hand, covered by the thick plated glove. Such a little thing that felt so heavy on her shoulders.

"Does it hurt?"

Cassandra returned to the fire to sit by her side. A small stew pot was simmering over it, and the Seeker wasted no time in grabbing herself a small helping. Claire shook her head,

"Not really. It stings every now and again, but that's about it."

"We learn to take our victories where we can." Cassandra said, she glanced over at the pair of elven apostates, "Does it worry you, what they plan on doing to the Mark?"

Claire shook her head, "Nah. I trust Ellana to know what she's doing. Don't get me wrong though, there's a whole lot that could still go wrong with powering up something we barely understand."

Cassandra couldn't hold back the chuckle, "I would suggest holding on to your sense of humor."

"Yeah, its one of the few things actually keeping me sane right now." Muttered the young herald, reaching out to the cooking pot to grab herself her own helping of food. Once she was settled back into her spot did she turn back to the Seeker, "Hey, Cassandra do you mind if I ask you questions?"

"I suppose it depends on what you want to know..." She seemed testy, giving Claire a side eyed stare. She shrugged her shoulders,

"Whatever you feel like telling me, I guess. I mean, we pretty much work together, but I don't know anything about you."

"I could say the same about you, Claire."

"Well what do you want to know?"

There was a small noise to her right and she glanced over to find Ellana giving her the stink eye. Whatever she wanted to say was cut off by Solas, who demanded pretty much all of her attention. Claire simply waved her off, she knew better than to actually tell Cassandra about herself. But if she could give ambigious enough answers then it could foster a sense of trust between them. After all they _were_ working together, and she was kind of tired at being at odds with the Seeker.

"I heard from Josephine you came from a small, isolated village not far from the Frostback Basin. What was it like?"

She could work with that, "I lived with my mother, and we mostly kept to ourselves. Our place wasn't exactly nice, but it kept us from freezing to death."

A flash of pity crossed the Seekers face for a moment, "But you're here now, what happened to your mother."

Claire sighed deeply, "There was an... accident, and we got seperated." More pity and sadness, followed by a noise from Varric. Claire hadn't even realized he'd been listening in. She shrugged again, whatever conslusions they were drawing were their own, but she certianly had no intentions of letting them pity her, "It's okay, really. I met Ellana and she promised me to help me find my mom, but now..."

"You never know, Spitfire," assured Varric, who was laying on his back looking up at the stars overhead, "You're getting pretty famous now. She may just be able to come and find you. I think I'd like to mee the lady; you're a handful now, I can't imagine what you were like as a kid."

Claire snorted, "Oh she could tell you some stories, Varric."

"I can't wait to hear 'em."

" Well, you answered my questions, I suppose it is fair that I answer yours. What is it you want to know?" Cassandra seemed more at ease now, any tension she had in her shoulders was gone while she lazily spooned at her food. Claire thought about it for a good long moment.

"I guess I don't know where to start, there's so much about you that's a mystery."

The Seeker laughed, "The short version then. As you know my name is Cassandra Pentaghast. I am a daughter of the royal house of Nevarra, seventy eighth in line for the throne. When I was a young woman I joined the Seekers of Truth where I remained until the Order withdrew from the Chantry. I remained as Divine Justinia's Right Hand, carrying out her to restore the Inquisiton. The rest of which you already know."

Well that was a lot, but there was one glaring detail that caught her eyes,

"You're part of a royal family?"

Cassandra nodded, "The Pentaghasts are a large Clan. Half of Cumberland could say the same."

"You're serious?!"

She chuckled this time, "No, but it often feels that way. I have hundreds of relatives so distant, they need charts to prove we're related at all. And they have them, oh, yes. The Pentaghasts value their precious blood like it runs with gold."

Claire didn't miss the bitterness in her tone. She couldn't help but wonder if that was almost like the life her mother lived. Sally wasn't royalty, but the gift of music ran in her family and she knew prodigies like her mother were traded off like commodities.

"So you joined the Seekers to get away."

Cassandra nodded, "It was a life worth leaving."

"So no family visits then?" Claire attempted to bring a little light heartedness back into the conversation, and it worked to a degree.

"No, there's one back home for me to see anymore that I don't hate. My family used to be reknowned for Dragon Hunting, but there's no one left who actually practices the craft. Most of my family are fat, and lazy. They pay lip service to the Maker and care only for idle pleasures and past glories. My brother was all that kept me in Nevarra. Once he was gone, so was I."

Claire knew better than to touch that nerve, "So what about Nevarra, what's your homeland like?"

"I'm not really sure anymore. My family polluted it for me. What little I saw of my homeland was through the bars of a gilded cage. My uncle treated me like a porcelain doll to be placed on a shelf and dusted only when necessary. Thus I did not see Nevarra, the _real_ Nevarra, until much later. By then I realized I knew it not at all."

"Your uncle?"

"Yes, unfortunetly my parents had the misfortune of taking the wrong side in the second attempt to overthrow King Markus. He had them executed, but spared my brother and I since we were children at the time. Thus we were raised by my uncle, a Mortalitasi who preferred the company of his corpses to the living."

The statement threw Claire for a loop, "He's a what and he does what now?!"

It was Ellana who answered this time, "A death mage, I believe. They allow spirits from the fade to enter the corpses of the their deceased family so they walk again."

"Yes. Nevarrans do not burn their dead, but bury them in crypts. Mortalitasi watch over these crypts like priests. My people spend so much time honoring dead relatives than they do living ones. It is odd to be so fascinated with death and its trappings. I will never understand it."

"Yeah, it's a morbid pastime, I'll give you that."

Cassandra sighed deeply finishing off the last of her meal, "If it is all the same to you, I'm quite done with tonight's conversations. I know you have more questions, but..."

Claire nodded, "No I understand, I'm sorry if I asked any inapporopriate questions." To her surprise the Seeker shook her head and flashed her a smile,

"If I felt uncomfortable I would not have answered. This talking of home is very exhausting. We can always sit down another time so I may sate that insatiable curiosity of yours."

She stood up to return to her lookout post not farm from camp, a meloncholoy silence following after her. Claire knew better than anyone what it was like to talk about home; but unlike her, the Seeker didn't miss it. She tried to imagine what it was like as she laid down for the night, gazing up at the symphony of twinkling stars above her, but found that she couldn't. Her mother was at home, waiting out there somewhere for Claire to come back.

_Don't worry Ma, I'm trying. I just got some stuff to finish first._

* * *

Claire collapsed into the grass of the small forward camp, so unimaginably relieved that they finally arrived at their destination. Varric, Solas, and Ellana seemed to share her sentiment as they sat down to rest, but Seeker Cassandra was more determined than ever. While she moved off to find the officer in charge, Claire closed her eyes against the mid morning sun and enjoyed how the warm rays danced across her cheeks.

Then, from somewhere in the distance she heard noises. She craned her head up to try and pinpoint the location. It sounded like a sword fight, and somewhere in the air she could feel a buzzing hum.

"Magic..." Ellana deduced, "It would seem that the Mage Rebellion is causing trouble for themselves."

"The same could be same for the Rebel Templars out here." Solas said, leaning on his staff. A sigh escaped Varric as shook his head at them,

"Don't be fooled, any fighting we hear going on down there isn't part of the actual Mage-Templar war."

"Ah, I have heard. Those unsatisfied with the war effort, or deemed too bloodthirsty and exiled. It does not bode well for any reputation either group tries to uphold."

"Not to mention the innocent bystanders caught in the middle, damn this war." Varric bit through his teeth, a flash of anger passing across his features. Claire wasn't sure if she'd honestly ever seen the man this upset before.

Cassnadra came back then, stepping into Claire's view as she gazed down at the young herald disapprovingly. "Get off the ground, Claire," She scolded, hands on her hips, "You're the Herald of Andraste, you must start acting like it."

Claire made a rude raspberry, yet scrambled to her feet nevertheless. Stupid title with its stupid apperances. The seeker glared at her but metioned for her to follow, introducing her to the Inquisitions lead scout.

Lace Harding was a cute dwarven woman with shocking orange burnt hair, and a multitude of freckles across her face.

"Herald of Andraste," Harding gave her a quick once over, an uneasy tension in her stance. Almost as if she didn't know what to make of the young herald, "It's an honor to meet you in person. Scout Lace Harding at your service."

Claire gave her a bow in return, "Nice to meet you too, Scout Harding. If I may, I thought I was the only one with an ocean of freckles on my face."

A smile flashed across her face, making said freckles shift, "I was just thinking the same thing! I like your hair, your worship. It's very bouncy."

"I'm glad someone likes it," she replied, quickly running her fingers through her red curls and finding a tangle of knots, "It's so unmangeable sometimes. You'd be surprised how many combs I've managed to break because of it."

The tension was gone from the Scout's shoulders now, a happier smile on her face, "I'll be honest I didn't know what to think. I've heard the stories, we all have."

"Good ones, I hope."

"Only the ones where they say you're the last hope for peace on Thedas."

Varric snorted from somewhere behind her, "No preassure there, Spitfire." Claire turned to scowl at him, who merely shot back at her with a wink. Scout Harding chuckled,

"It's a big undertaking, and I don't envy you for it, but here in the Hinterlands is as good a place as any to start. I know you came looking for Mother Giselle, Sister Leliana sent ahead a missive for me, and we managed to locate her in the Crossroads not far from here."

"But..." Cassandra prompted, and a dour look settled over Lace's face,

"But with the failure at the Conclave the Mage-Templar conflict here started heating up, and their fighting is overtaking the whole countryside. They've moved to the crossroads now, and it's apparent they don't care who gets in their way, or who gets hurt. I sent a few of my best men to aid the civillians not that long ago, but I'm not sure how well they're going to hold out."

"Where are these groups coming from, surly they have a base they operate from."

Scout Harding nodded and strode over to a nearby table, Cassandra and Claire tailing close behind, and began pointing to various locations around a regional map.

"We managed to pinpoint the Templar base, a small encampment on the river near the ruins of Fort Connor. The mages are a little tougher. Much the main rebellion is holed up in Redcliff right now, and they're refusing to open the gates to anyone. However, the mages on this side of the gate aren't actually part of the rebellion anymore. Most of them were exiled for being too bloodthristy, or were tired of waiting out the conflict. We think their base is somewhere in the Witchwood, but they've put up protective staves to confuse anyone who walks in."

"We find ourselves in a very dire situation indeed. I recall you were sent out here in the first place to aquire horses for the Inquisition, any success on that?" The Seeker inquired, Lace shook her head,

"We haven't been able to naviagte around the conflict to even see if Horsemaster Dennit is alive."

Minute by minute things were looking worse and worse. Just how were they supposed to fix all of this? Where did they even begin?!

"Very well, thank you Scout Harding. Claire, with me."

Cassandra's mood felt as if had shifted entirely. There was a seriousness that Claire recognized as she went to her side, and she wasn't the only one that noticed. Ellana, Solas, and even Varric gave her their undivided attention as she addressed the four of them.

"We move quickly to the Crossroads. The conflict here in the Hinterlands has escalated to the point where its endangering the lives of the people, including Mother Giselle. Solas, Varric I want you to take the rear, providing wards and cover fire. Claire, Ellana stay in the middle of the group, and do not engage anyone. If you find yourself in a fight I want you to lure them to me to take care off. Your job is to keep yourself alive, Claire, do you understand?"

The young Herald nodded, nervousness igniting in her gut as everyone readied their gear. Solas and varric took their position in the back of the tightly knit group, with Cassandra at point and Ellana at her side. As they moved Claire readied her shield, strapping it tightly to her arm before unsheathing her sword and letting it hand at her side.

Their brisk pace to the crossroads was a silent one, and with the silence came the maddening thoughts.

She wasn't cut out for this.

To her left and right down the path she could see the remnants of the magic hanging in the air. Pillars of ice jutting out from the ground, with bodies sickening encased inside or impaled upon the points. Her stomach churned at the sight and she shot her gaze down to the ground.

What the hell was she thinking? This was suicide; she wasn't a fighter, she was going to get herself killed. She needed to save herself and leave the fighting to the people who actually knew how-

A hand clasped her upper arm and gently squeezed. Claire turned to find Ellana doing her best to give her a comforting smile. Only then did she realize she was tense, like a rubber band at its breaking point, and her breathing labored like she'd been running the mile.

Ellana had kept her from stupidly bolting away from the group, and possibly getting herself hurt. She was safer with them than on her own, and she clutched on to the thought. Though it did little to comfort her.

She could hear the fighting in the distance getting louder as they moved closer and closer. The hum of magic in the air intensified as well, making the hairs on Claire's neck stand on end. They rounded the corner to find a barricade with Inquisition soldiers huddled behind it. An archer popped out from behind cover to fire an arrow at an unprotected mage in the distance, but their return fire kept them pinned. It didn't help that any equipped with swords were holding off Templars, and what looked like regular mercenaries.

"Stay close!" The Seeker called, "And remember your positions!"

She jumped forward past the barricade, using her shield to knock back the unfortunate Templar that got in her way. A man to her left barely brought back his arm before Varric, from somewhere behind her, turned him into his own personal pin cushion. Ellana and Claire followed quickly behind the Seeker, trying to keep pace as she cut a path. The remaning soldiers saw their opprotunity and took it, charging with Cassandra and surprisng the Mages and Templars by pushing them back.

It was chaos; everything seemed to move at once that Claire barely had time to keep up with it. She felt herself hesitating, unsure of what to do with herself.

"Keep your shield up, Claire," called Ellana to her right, she flicked her staff out and expertly deflected a barrage of magic and turned it back on its casters. And slowly they inched forward, magic, arrows, and swords seemingly coming at them from all sides. And bit by bit they pushed back the rebels.

Suddenly, the air around Claire intensified drastically. A cackle of magic she'd never heard before surrounding her. From her left, Ellana screamed and jumped forward to push Claire with all of her might. Taken by surprise she stumbled back a few paces, narrowly avoiding a large wall of ice that shot out from the ground. Claire gasped, backing up several more steps, very much aware that she was cut off from her group. The wall itself was large, spanning several feet from both her left and right, meaning that Cassandra would either need to push forward recklessly to run around and reach Claire, or fall back and lose position.

She need to get out of here, she was vulnerable. So steadying her shield and throwing her back against the wall she retreated several paces to try and run around the wall herself.

Then, not far from her, she heard a high pitched scream. She twisted around and to her horror found a Templar in intricate armor bearing down on a cornered woman. A civillian who was desperately scrambling on the ground as she tried to get away. His sword was at the ready, raised high overhead to deliver a killing blow.

Before Claire could even register the thought she was moving, running as fast as she could at the Templars blind side. With all of her might she threw her weight and momentum into the charge, sending him flying to the ground with a shout of surprise. The young woman, whoever she was, saw her opprotunity and shot to her feet and escaped into a cluster of nearby buildings.

But now Claire had the attention and ire of a very pissed off Templar to deal with. They looked at each other, a moment that seemed to draw out into a minute, and she could see that he was no older than her. Baby faced and bright blue eyes that stared up at her in shock for the briefest of moments before they darkened with hate. His sword had clattered to the ground when she tackled him; it was now or never.

Kill or be killed.

But she stood there as he reached for the sword. She stood there, looking into his eyes as he shot up, weapon held high overhead to deal a deadly blow. He was going to kill her, and she just stood there.

Then, a flash of silver. Cassandra was there, shield of her own raised to deflect the sword as she used her body to push Claire out of harms way. With a graceful spin she swung around with her sword and shot up from below the unknown boy, and plunged the blade between the cracks of the armor. He cried and sputtered, blooding seeping out from the wound and over the sword.

Claire gagged and turned away, hearing the body hit the ground with a heavy thump. Her stomach roiling violently she fell to her knees and ejected the contents of her breakfast, tears streaming down her cheeks over the loss of someone she didn't even know.

He was just a boy, no older than she was.

Too much, all of this was just too damn much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many Thanks to Misguided Cub for the awesome Beta work. Also many thanks to the Kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscribes. Your support means a lot to me.


	11. If I die Young

An Adventure in Swords and Magic  
Dragon Age: Inquisition  
Iron Bull/OC  
Adventure/Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 11  
If I Die Young

  
_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be_  
 _Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby._

If I Die Young - The Band Perry

* * *

The world seemed to move through a thick haze around Claire. For the life of her she couldn't seem to catch up with everything that was happening, stuck to sitting uselessly on a bench. She could still see the deep stains in the dirt where his body used to be. He had been taken away some time ago to be stripped and burned with the rest of the dead.

She inhaled deeply, eyes still burning with tears as they streaked down and stained her cheeks. Above the fog in her brain she could barely register the sound of mourning. Mothers, Fathers, brothers, and Sisters wailing in grief; she briefly wondered if the templar boy had anyone who loved him enough to mourn his passing.  
  
Another deep breath, precious oxygen into her lungs that did little to ease the aching in her chest. Another glaring sign that she wasn't cut out for any of this. She couldn't fight, couldn't kill, what use was she to anyone in this Inquisition?  
  
She felt a presence sit down at her side, unconsciously she scooted to make room and turned to find Seeker Cassandra sitting next to her. She didn't say anything, staring off at the stains in the dirt with Claire. The silence stretched into forever until Claire, her voice barely above a whisper, spoke,  
  
"How do you do it...?"  
  
"You remember what I told you? That I see what must be done, and I do it?" Cassandra reached out to take Claire by the knee, squeezing gently. The Herald nodded, swiping carelessly at her cheeks,  
"It must be nice, for it to come so easily."  
  
The Seeker laughed this time, taking Claire by surprise, "Now I never said it was easy. 'All men are the Work of our Maker's Hands. From the lowest slaves, to the highest kings. Those who bring harm without provocation to the least of His children, are hated and accursed by the Maker.'."  
  
It was from their Chant of Light. Claire had once attended a service on a quiet afternoon to observe. She'd seen several members of the Inquisition there, heads bowed and praying. She watched Cassandra take a deep breath, looking up at the sky,  
  
"One day I will have to answer to the Maker for all that I've taken away in His name. I pray that I am not left wanting in His eyes."  
  
It comforted Claire in a strange way to know that above it all Cassandra was capable of feeling guilty too. The Seeker patted her knee in farewell, getting up to leave her stewing in her own thoughts. She needed to step up her game. Cassandra, Solas, Varric, and Ellana couldn't keep picking up where she was slacking off. She was the Herald of Andraste for crying out loud, she had to keep steady and keep her appearances. It wouldn't do well for the Inquisition if their Herald kept buckling under her own weaknesses.  
  
She was an adult, it was high time she started acting like one.  
  
Just as she was in the middle of giving herself the pep talk of the century she felt another presence sit down next to her. This time when she turned to look she found a Chantry Sister. She was different than the rest she'd met, her robes far more ornate than the Lay Sisters. She wore a kind smile on her face, accenting the deep laugh lines etched into her dark skin.  
  
"Mother Giselle, I presume?" Claire asked, dipping her head in a bow, one that the Chantry woman returned with one of their own.  
  
"I am, and you must be The Herald of Andraste."  
  
Claire stifled a chuckle, "Not through any choice of mine."  
  
Mother Giselle smiled softly, "We seldom have any say in the titles given to us by the people we inspire."  
  
"Inspire?" She scoffed, "I don't feel very inspiring."  
  
The Revered Mother merely smiled, her attention turning to somewhere across the road. Claire turned to see what she was looking at and found the young woman whose life she'd saved. She was surrounded by family, all hugging her and crying as she spoke to them excitedly through her own tears. Then, her gaze flicked their way, and her tearful eyes grew wide in recognition. She pointed to the pair of them sitting on the bench, and her family turned to see.  
  
All at once they rushed across the road towards Claire, and Mother Giselle, surrounding her as they spoke in a flurried rush of voices.  
  
"You saved my daughter's life!" The father cried, falling to his knees and taking Claire's hands in his own, "I've not much, but anything I can spare of the Inquistion is yours, Your Worship. Thank you so much!"  
  
Claire gaped in stunned silence for a moment or two before she found the willpower to take his hands firmly, "You don't have to give us anything," she said gently, "You have to provide for your own family. Remember that."  
  
"Yes, Your worship. Your kindness knows no bounds." He wiped away his tears, and got to his feet. The family, four of them in total, bowed their heads low and parted with smiles and waves. The girl was the last to leave, hesitating before she spoke softly,  
  
"Thank you, Your worship. I'll never forget the second chance you gave me."  
  
She walked away with her family, disappearing into the crowd. She felt herself smiling as they left, her words echoing her head until it was replaced by a deep and troubling sadness,  
  
"Someone had to die for her second chance..." She chuckled dryly, fighting the tears that threatened to spill over, "You must think it stupid and weak of me, to mourn someone I didn't even know. Who would have killed me without a second thought..."  
  
Mother Giselle shook her head, "Mercy is not weakness," she said firmly, "In fact, I think the world could do with a little more mercy these days, Your Worship. We are left with so little kindness, that it is refreshing to see someone reach out with a helping hand instead of a fist." She fell silent, staring off into the distance like she was lost in deep thought. After a moment of deliberation she nodded, humming happily, "I have decided, I will go to Haven. I will give Sister Leliana the names of those who may be amenable to a meeting, she'll know what to make use of."  
  
"Thank you, Mother Giselle. It means a lot to the Inquistion to know that there are still Chantry Sisters willing to help."  
  
The revered mother gave a dry chuckle, "I won't lie to you, your worship. Many of the Mothers are grandstanding, hoping to become the new Divine. Others are no more than just scared; a senseless tragedy that took so much from us."  
  
"Doesn't mean they have to make my job any more difficult than it already is..." Muttered Claire under her breath. Mother Giselle chuckled but did not disagree, and soon parted with a comforting pat on the herlad's knee. Claire sat there for a moment before she stood up with a deep sigh, turning to see where the rest of her friends had wandered off to.  
  
They hadn't gone too far, grouped with a few inquistion soldiers who seemed to be talking to them in hushed voices. Ellana looked over as she approached, a sad reflection in her big blue eyes that could be seen in her soft smile.  
  
"Are you okay?" she whispered as Claire stopped at her side. The herald nodded,  
  
"As okay as I can be, so what now?"  
  
Ellana looked as if she wanted to press further, but she shrugged nonetheless, "We are not really sure. It is terrible all over the country side."  
  
"Well, why don't we head for the horsemaster first," Claire suggested, vaguely aware that several heads had turned towards her. "The templar camp is in that general direction, right? Take a couple swords with us and clear it out before they really know we're here. And that way we also have backup in case something happened at the Horsemaster's farm."  
  
"Very good, Claire," she turned to find Cassandra giving her an appraising smile, "It's as good a plan as any. Gather your men," she addressed a nearby man, "We move out shortly."  
  
"Well look at you," Varric teased, nudging her in the thigh, "Taking charge. We'll make a proper Herald out of you yet."  
  
He had meant it as a jest, but to Claire it stung all the same.

* * *

"Do you hear that?"  
  
Claire found herself standing on the edges of the scouting camp, overlooking the remains of the Horsemaster's farm. Ellana had come to her side not a moment before, concern in her features at her friend's odd behavior. She shook her head at Claire's question,  
  
"I hear song birds, and horses. What do you hear, Claire?"  
  
The young herald shook her head, the hairs on her arms and neck standing on end, "A song, I guess. It's hard to describe."  
  
It was haunting, and sad, in every worst possible way, humming the back of her mind and deep in her ears. No matter what she did she couldn't tune it out, and it was starting to drive her mad. Without warning she began to walk, trying to locate where the song was coming from.  
  
Ellana trailed behind her, saying nary a word, until they came to the edge of the farm.  
  
"A rift..." Ellana seemed extremely surprised, "You were hearing the song of the rift."  
  
It sat beneath the husk of a dead tree, plant life dead in a massive circle around it. Here, just feet away the song was the worst, screaming like nails across a dinner plate.  
  
"Or the spirits trapped between this world and the Fade." Claire hadn't even realize that Solas had followed after them; he placed a hand on her shoulder and soon the pounding headache she'd been nursing eased as did the song of the spirits. "This needs to be taken care of," he said, "I'll fetch Ser Tethras and the Seeker."  
  
The pair of them joined quickly enough, armed and ready to fight. They debated and deliberated on their best course of action. As Claire still had the Mark of the Breach etched into her palm it still stood to reason that she could still close rifts as before; so they circled around her, weapons at the ready and slowly approached.  
  
And at first nothing happened.  
  
Closer and closer they crept, the song intensifying until something just.... slipped out.  
  
It was a gangly creature, all arms and legs, and grotesque features that made Claire's skin crawl. Cassandra wasted no time in jumping forward for a short swing, her blade burrowing into the demon's flesh.  
Then, from all sides, came the whispers. Just soft enough to where Claire couldn't make out anything being said. Formless shapes sprang to life, prompting action from Solas and Ellana, spells flying from the tips of their staves. Varric stood steadfast by her side, keeping the worst from approaching them as Claire made for the rift.  
  
She swallowed as she looked at it, the Mark hissing and arcing on her hand painfully. She only hesitated with a deep breath before holding out her hand and concentrating with everything she could.  
  
_Close!_  
  
Nothing, not even a flicker. Claire huffed irritably, furrowing her brow,  
  
_I command you to close!_  
  
This time the edge wavered while pain lanced up her arm, emanating from the Mark's core. It hissed and screamed as the rift began to close, each passing moment taking more and more of the air from her lungs. When it almost became too much the rift slammed close with a resounding boom, followed closely by Claire's earth shattering scream.  
  
She dropped to her knees as a wave of nausea followed soon after, once again spilling the contents of her stomach all over the ground. When she was sure that her stomach was empty she fell to her side, the soft grass tickling at her face.  
  
"Spitfire, talk to me!" Varric sounded worried, and she made a weak attempt to move her head to at least let him know she was still alive. Several pairs of feet entered her swimming vision, voices fading in and out until eventually she felt someone pick her up off the ground just as she blacked out.

* * *

"You're doing just fine, your worship, just relax your knees a bit!" Seanna, Dennet's daughter, called from the corral fence, watching with careful eyes as Claire tried to nudge the gigantic draft horse into motion. If she were ever asked in the future, she wouldn't even begin to tell how she'd managed to get herself into this situation.  
  
She'd woken up about a half ago being tended to by the Horsemaster's wife, who had explained she'd been out for the better part of an hour. Her friends had gone off to take care of the local wolves that had been terrorizing the farm, leaving in Elaina's capable hands.  
  
In some ways it stung that she'd been left behind, but in others she understood. There was work to be done, no sense in waiting around for the vegetable Herald.  
  
So she'd gone outside where she ended up chatting with Seanna about the horses under her care. Just like her dad in some ways, and it was clear in Claire's eyes that she knew what she was doing.  
  
"Do you want to take a ride with me, get to see some of the land?" It had been an innocent enough question, and one Claire had answered without thinking,  
  
"Oh, I don't know how to ride a horse."  
  
The next thing she knew she was astride the stable's more gentle horses, shaking in her boots.  
  
_How am I this high off the ground?!_  
  
The horse, to its credit, was seemingly patient enough. It nickered loudly, pawing at the ground before it jolted into motion. Each step was powerful, travelling up Claire's spine as she tried to keep in rhythm with the beast.  
  
She attempted a full circuit around the corral, keeping her gaze upon the bobbing head of the horse. Movement from her peripheral drew her attention and she looked up to find that she'd garnered more of an audience.  
  
Her friends had returned from their trek, all smiling encouragingly from the corral fence with Seanna. She cut her circuit in half, slowly making her way to the fence and pulling the reins to encourage the horse to come to a stop.  
  
"You are doing well, Claire." Ellana said, eliciting nods from the rest. Cassandra however, not quite reaching in through the fence as to not startle her horse, pointed to the stirrups.  
  
"A word of advice, Claire," she offered, "You do not want to put your foot fully into the stirrup. Should you get thrown, your legs will get caught and you could cause more injury to yourself and your horse. Try to place it just above your arch."  
  
"Like this?" Claire asked, moving her foot just as the Seeker suggested, to which the woman nodded.  
  
They devolved into pleasant conversation, her friends trek had gone well. They managed to kill the demon controlling the wolves and drive the beasts off the land. Without wolves breathing down their necks the farm hands could get back to work in relative ease.  
  
"I was talking to Elaina," Claire mentioned, shifting ever so slightly in her saddle, "She says that the horsemaster won't be to eager to give the Inquisition horses without some added security. She says getting started on some watch towers might help, and I figured we could also try and flush out the mages in the witchwood too."  
  
"It's as good a start as any," Cassandra commented, "I can send a runner to the crossroads to gather some men to get started on those towers. Ellana, Solas are there ways to subvert the magic of the witchwood that confuses any who enter?"  
  
"Perhaps," Solas chimed in, "With your aid, Seeker, we could negate the magic they've used so long as your own Templar abilities don't interfere with our magic."  
  
While I'm glad we all agree on a plan," Claire said, looking down at her predicament, "Can someone help me get down, I would very much like to get off now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay. Work has been keeping me busy, along with a few family emergencies here and there. Thank you to those who have commented, given kudos, and subscribed. Your support means very much to me!  
> PathlessSpore


	12. Stand By Me

An Adventure in Swords and Magic  
Dragon Age: Inquisition  
Iron Bull/OC  
Hurt/Comfort/Adventure/Romance  
Chapter 12  
Stand By Me

_No, I won't be afraid_   
_Just as long as you stand by me_

_Stand by Me - Florence and the Machine_

 

* * *

"Having Claire address the Chantry Clerics isn't a terrible idea."  
  
"And throw her to the wolves?" Cut in Ellana, "I think not!"  
  
Claire leaned her head back against the wall of the softly lit room; they'd only been back in Haven for an hour tops and they had all settled into arguing. She resisted the urge to sigh in irritation, seeing as it would do little good since her companions were already fighting like she wasn't _standing right here!_  
  
"But Mother Giselle is not wrong; at the moment, the Chantry's strength is that they're united in opinion." Josephine stood adamantly against her opposition; Cullen, Ellana, and Leliana all seemed against the idea of having Claire talk to the Revered Mothers.  
  
"And what about the danger Claire would be put in, should we just ignore that?!" Leliana retorted coldly.  
  
Claire wasn't entirely sure what was worse; the fact that she was being talked about like she wasn't there, or the fact that they really needed to argue about all of this in the first place. It just hit the idea that she wasn't cut out for this home; if she was capable, or confident they wouldn't all be here fighting.  
  
_Stupid!_  
  
Like with the Templar and Mage hideouts; clearing them out she'd been faced with plenty of opportunity to prove her mettle. She froze every time, forcing her friends to come to her rescue.  
  
 _Incapable!_  
  
It felt so difficult to try and keep up with everyone's lofty expectations of her. She was the Herald of Andraste, whether she liked it or not. People looked up to her, one wrong step and she could take the whole Inquisition down without ever meaning to.  
  
_Childish!_  
  
Everyone was so busy arguing they didn't even notice Claire slip out from the room, closing the door with a soft click behind her. The Chantry was quiet like it always was, the nearly imperceptible hum of prayer heard just above the argument behind her.  
  
But Claire didn't stay, she didn't want to, and she went to put as much space between her and her companions as possible. She tried the tavern first, hoping that the noise would drown out the nagging voice in her own head. But Varric was there with stories to tell, and pity in his eyes.  
  
She thought about going back to her cabin, but Ellana would find her there. She'd ask questions that Claire didn't want to answer, or know how to.  
  
So she ordered food, both for herself and Lady, and made for the derelict mine. She found the old Mabari wrapped up in the pillows and blankets she'd been given, her back turned to Claire but her ears on end at the Herald's approach.  
  
"Did you miss me?" she called softly, and she watched in amusement as the old hounds' stubby, little tail began to wag. Lady struggled to turn herself while Claire planted herself in her usual spot. She wasn't quite sure how long she sat out there, tossing bits to Lady and talking, but it felt good. She didn't talk about anything in particular, commenting on the weather and retelling the story about how she got chased up a tree by a bear.  
  
Their time in the Hinterlands of Fereldan spanned nearly two and a half weeks, running from one end of the countryside to the other. All in an effort to restore some semblance of order. She and her party were successful for the most part, returning to Haven with supplies, fresh eager faces, and the information from Mother Giselle.  
  
Some, like Josephine, thought it a good idea for Claire to go talk to the Revered Mothers herself. Others, like Ellana and Cullen, thought it would be putting Claire in harms way by a potential assassin.  
Personally, she didn't think it was a good idea. She had little patience for religious or political figures. Paired with the fact she wasn't well spoken like Josephine, Ellana, or even Leliana she couldn't help but feeling like she'd fuck up the whole affair anyway.  
  
Eventually, Claire left Lady to her own devices, returning the bowls to the tavern before she made her way back to her cabin. There was a weariness she could feel deep in her bones that yearned for her bed. Ellana was at the desk when she walked in, kicking the snow from her boots. She sat hunched over her journal, the firelight casting her shadow across the wall while she looked up to see who had walked in.  
  
"I wondered where you wandered off too." She commented with a gentle smile; Claire shrugged in response all the while shucking off her armor and winter clothes.  
  
"You guys seemed too busy arguing to make a decision and I was hungry." She replied shortly; Ellana didn't say anything, pursing her lips before returning to her book.  
  
Immediate guilt.  
  
Ellana was only looking out for her; Claire went to reach out for her shoulder but hesitated. Would an apology sound hollow? Make things worse? She wasn't sure, and rather than risk a fight she chose to lie down. She stared up at the ceiling for a long time, watching the flickering shadows and listening to Ellana's quill scribble maddeningly until eventually she felt herself get pulled into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The spirit, disguised as Solas, had been sitting with her on the couch for a good while now. There was a silence that stretched between them; not awkward in a sense but not quite comfortable, as if neither one of them knew what to say. She could tell it wanted to say something, but always paused like it second guessed itself.  
  
"Your trip went well?"  
  
Claire shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. We got what we went for and then some."  
  
"But...?"  
  
And there was the million dollar question. They were successful, but...  
  
"I dunno," she shrugged again, a hand behind her head that rubbed her neck with nervous energy, "I guess it was just.... I didn't really know what I signed up for until I got out there."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There was a skirmish, and my friends and I went to help. A templar was going to kill a civilian and I stopped him. I should have killed him, but... I couldn't. And on top of that Josephine wants me to go talk to all these important Chantry Clerics, and I'm afraid that if I do I'm going to screw up everything for everyone because all everyone see is this stupid mark! Even Cassandra is all like, 'You're the Herald of Andraste, you need to keep appearances!'."  
  
"Those are some very lofty expectations." The spirit commented, and its words bringing down a heavy weight upon Claire's shoulders and a sting from behind her eyes.  
  
"I just don't want to let everybody down; and I feel like because I can't do what they want me to do, or be what they want me to be, I already am..." Claire fought the tears that wanted to spill over, she was so tired of feeling beaten up and useless.  
  
"I think it's admirable you are so willing to try and step into the role that's been forced upon you. It's not a small nor easy task for certain; but I advise caution in trying to be someone you are not."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Plainly," The spirit heaved a sigh, "You are not Seeker Cassandra, nor will you ever be. You are not Lady Josephine or the Spymaster, nor like your friend Ellana."  
  
Its words stung badly, making her chest squeeze tight while her gaze turned to the floor in despair. All she wanted was to be who they wanted her to be, and it hurt more than anything in the world to hear that it wasn't truly achievable.  
  
Suddenly, the spirit nudged her in the shoulder, shooting her a comforting smile, "Tis not a terrible thing. Not being the Seeker, nor your friend, allows you to be something even better than that."  
  
Claire scoffed, rolling her eyes and trying to fight the sarcastic grin from painting her face, "Oh yeah, what's that?"  
  
"Yourself."  
  
Such a simple word, yet it stunned her speechless. There was a long moment where she tried to formulate a reply, struggling to tell it why being herself could just never work, but before she could string to coherent words together the dream began to shimmer and fade, and threw her back into waking reality.

* * *

Claire eyed the Seeker carefully from behind her shield, sidestepping a wide circle around the woman as her sparring partner watched her closely too. Neither one made any effort to move, Claire just trying to survive the match with Cassandra trying to coax her into being more aggressive."  
  
No way she was taking the bait. Cassandra would have her on her ass in a heartbeat, and she was so tired of getting beaten up by the Seeker. Seconds ticked by slowly, the minutes drawing out into what seemed like eternity until finally fed up Cassandra moved. She was fast, as always, a near blur as she charged.  
  
Claire attempted to raise her shield, lunging forward to meet the Seeker's charge and lock her into place. Yet Cassandra's strength was overwhelming, the blow numbing her arm as the Seeker threw in all her momentum and weight into the young Herald, and knocked her onto her back.  
  
She wheezed as she hit the ground hard. Cassandra stood over her, lips pursed disapprovingly yet saying nothing as she held out her hand for Claire to take. She easily lifted the girl off the ground,  
"I think we are done for the day."  
  
"Really? I'm pretty sure I had you on the ropes there." Claire snarked, earning an amused huff from the Seeker. The young woman groaned and stretched her arms out, closing her eyes against the warmth of the sun on her face, "What's on the agenda today, more arguing?"  
  
"I'm not sure, it seems no one can agree on what the best course of action is yet." The pair of them walked off back towards Haven, Claire giving Cullen a farewell wave who returned it with one in kind. "I assume you have some sort of opinion?"  
  
It gave the young herald pause for thought, "I'm not sure what to do. I know Josephine wants me to go talk to the clerics, but we need them on our side and I'm just afraid I'm gonna ruin the whole meeting. I'm not exactly... charismatic."  
  
"You have other talents, Claire-"  
  
"Not useful ones," The young woman cut in over the Seeker, "All I've ever done here was try to be helpful and be nice, but no one seems to give a shit about it."  
  
"I care," Cassandra said after a moment of silence, stopping mid stride to turn to the herald, "Commander Cullen cares, and Varric, and Ellana. Is that not enough?"  
  
Hot shame filled her face and Claire quickly averted her eyes to the snowy ground, "I... I didn't mean..."  
  
"You're frustrated, and that's fine. Were I in your position I may feel the same as you do now, but that does not give you the right to take your frustrations out on me nor anyone else." Cassandra's tone was stern and disapproving, and made Claire feel like a small child. She swallowed nervously under the gaze of the seeker, not quite meeting her eyes,  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
The seeker inhaled deeply before giving a sigh, closing her eyes for a moment, "I accept your apology, Claire, now i expect you to be better than such childish antics."  
  
It didn't feel good to be taken down several pegs, and to make things worse Cassandra was right. She needed to suck it up and start acting like the adult she was, and start acting like a true Herald of Andraste. A hand clasped her shoulder firmly and she looked up to the Seeker, who tried to flash her a comforting smile.  
  
"It does not do well to bode on the past, Claire, let us accept that this has happened and passed so that we move on." The young herald nodded, the hand gave a comforting squeeze before the Seeker turned back towards the path that led to the Chantry. Claire followed after her, the pair of them entering through the grand double doors to the sound of loud voices coming from the back room.  
  
Still arguing about whether it was a good idea for Claire to go to Val Royeaux or not. Leliana looked up at their entrance, giving she and Casandra each a nod before turning back to Ellana and Josephine. Who still seemed to be at odds with each other. Each point in their arguments were sound and well spoken, but loud in Claire's ears until there was nothing left but a maddening ringing.  
  
"I'll do it!" Claire barely realized she'd spoken, just as stunned as those who turned to look at her. She swallowed nervously, well aware of the eyes upon her, "I mean we're not getting anything done by arguing non-stop, so I'll do it. We don't gain anything if we don't try, right?"  
  
The advisors gave each other passing, undecipherable glances before Leliana spoke up gently, "Very well then, it seems a decision has been reached. I'll send word ahead of the Herald's arrival, as well as extra swords upon the road to deter would be assassins."  
  
Leliana bid farewell with a respectful dip of her head, sweeping out the door and shutting it with a soft click behind her. Josephine followed soon after, scribbling madly upon her clipboard while Ellana passed by her without a word.  
  
Claire knew she needed to say something to her, so she ran out to catch her,  
  
"Ellana!"  
  
Ellana halted just before the grand double doors, not quite turning around the meet Claire. There was a long moment of hesitation where Claire fought to find the right words to say, in an air of dread and anticipation,  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ellana, about yesterday. You've done nothing to try and help me, and keep me safe and you didn't deserve to be snapped at like that."  
  
She didn't say anything for a long time, shifting ever so slightly on her feet before there was a noticeable drop in her shoulders. The woman turned to face Claire, a tired look in her eyes,  
  
"You are correct, Claire," she said, "I did nothing to deserve your callous treatment yesterday, and it hurt more than words can describe."  
  
Each word punched Claire lower than she thought she could go, hot shame once again filling her face.  
  
"But I accept your apology all the same. I can not imagine all that you are going through, how frustrating everything must seem, and how overbearing I must come across. While this does not in anyway excuse your behavior, I can at least understand where some of it is coming from. But please, do not yell at me for things that are outside of my control."  
  
"I'll do better," Claire muttered, voice  thick with emotion. Stray tears slipped from her eyes and down her cheek and suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders as Ellana brought her into a comforting hug. Claire's own arms encircled the woman's waist as she returned the hug, fighting the urge to cry even more,  
  
"See that you do, Claire, but know that all will be well. For now, let us prepare for the long journey ahead."

* * *

Claire laid out upon the couch in the living room, staring up at the fade warped ceiling. The spirit sat on the coffee table nearby, staff clutched in its hands as it stared at her silently. The silence wasn't uncomfortable like it was before, but perhaps a bit more thoughtful.  
  
"You've decided on something then?" It inquired eventually, and Claire nodded,  
  
"I can't change what happened, but I gotta make the best of what I got and be what everyone needs me to be."  
  
"Even if the path hurts you worse down the road?"  
  
Claire sighed, a sense of dread falling upon her. She quickly pushed aside just as swiftly as it came, however, "I guess I just have to hope it never comes to that, right?" The spirit said nothing in reply, and Claire couldn't help feeling like it was gazing at her with mild disapproval. "I'm sorry if that upsets you."  
  
"Not upset, just worried. You are a kind soul, Claire, I would hate to see something happen to you because you fight to be someone you are not. But the decision has been made, all I can do now is help ease the worry."  
  
Claire chuckled, "Thanks then, that means a lot. So, about our conversation the last time before I left. You said you'd tell me about Griffins."  
  
The spirit laughed this time, loud and clear, "Yes, I did, didn't I? Very well, I hope you're comfortable, this will be a long tale."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a long delay, my past two months have been filled with emergency trips to the ER both human and vet. Hopefully everything settles down now, and this chapter makes up for it. Many thanks to those who have left kudos and reviews, and subscribed. You're support means very much to me!


	13. When We Stand Together

An Adventure in Swords and Magic  
Dragon Age Inquisition  
Iron Bull/OC  
Action/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
Chapter 13  
When We Stand Together

  
_One  more depending on a prayer_  
_And we all look away_  
_People pretending everywhere_  
_It's just another day_

  
When We Stand Together - Nickelback  


* * *

Everything that Claire had been told about Val Royeaux in their nearly one month journey didn't even come close to the sight of the actual city itself. She'd grown up in New York, the city that never slept. The sights and sounds of thousands of people as lights shimmered from each window shop, the glittering sight of Broadway, Fifth avenue, to even the Empire State Building had always been a wonder to behold.  
And none of that even held a candle to the capital city of Orlais.  
  
Even as they approached from a distance Claire was in awe. The towers of the city stood proudly against a clear blue horizon, alabaster and gold shining in the bright noon day sun. Banners of every regal color Claire knew of hung from the great walls, family crests born proudly and waving in the warm wind.  
  
And the city was alive, for there was an air of regality it held. As if Orlais itself knew she was the queen of the world. And very much like their city, the people were just as immaculate. Oh, how they dressed in their fine gowns, silk and fabric swaying gracefully. Necks adorned with jewelry and their masks adorned in gold and feathers. And they all carried themselves proudly, heads held high.  
  
Or at least when they weren't shying away from Claire in scandalized terror. Someone, somewhere on the road must have seen their party coming and came to warn the city.  
  
"Just a guess, Seeker," Varric muttered, eyeing the crowds as they parted before the five of them, "But I think they all know who we are."  
  
"You're skills of observation never fail to impress me, Varric," Cassandra replied dryly, sticking herself close to Claire. She didn't have her sword out, but did already have her shield at the ready as her stern eyes gazed out for any signs of a threat. Ellana walked on Claire's other side, hand clasped gently on her arm. She spoke to Claire in low tones, pointing out the statues as they passed through the main gates of city and down the thoroughfare. As if she could sense the Heralds deep unease and was trying to distract her with bits and pieces of Orlaisian History.  
  
And at the rear Solas and Varric kept watch.  
  
A scout met them halfway down, winded from her quick run, "My Lady Herald," she addressed as she got down to a knee. Her fist upon her chest she revealed the situation, much to the dismay of Claire and her friends.  
  
"The Templars are here," Claire crossed her arms, stomach dropping mildly from this unexpected development, "I thought they left..."  
  
"As did many of us." Cassandra replied.  
  
"People seem to think that they'll..." There was a nervous pause, as if she was trying to choose her words carefully, "protect them from the Inquisition. Everyone is starting to gather at the other side of the market, I do believe the Templars intend to meet you there."  
  
"Then there is only one thing to do," Cassandra sighed, stepping forward to take the lead, "Come, Claire, we mustn't keep the Mothers waiting."  
  
Claire fell into stride next to her, her friends right behind. Her nervousness peaked as they came out into a sunny, open market where people were starting to gather. As they walked, all manner of eyes turned to her to either glare or stare at her with morbid curiosity. the whispers came next, all barely hidden behind gossiping hands while the crowd parted like she was infected with some manner of disease.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this..." Claire muttered as they came to a grand wooden stand where several members of the Chantry towered above them. Varric scoffed somewhere behind her,  
  
"Me and you both, Spitfire..."  
  
"Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me!" An older woman took center stage, her voice loud and commanding. The crowd quieted down within mere moments, and sure that she had everyone's attention her cold gaze snapped to Claire. "Together we mourn our Divine. Her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery."  
  
They were pretty words, and Claire didn't like them. She narrowed her gaze upon the woman, but said nothing as she continued, "You wonder what will become of her murderer? Well wonder no more!"  
  
The reaction was immediate, and certainly the one she was looking for. There was a sick pride in her eyes as the crowd gasped, only to devolve into whispers and loud arguing. When she spoke once more above the crowd they settled into an eerie quiet like good sheep, "Behold: the one who claims she is the Herald of Andraste, rising where our beloved fell! We say this is a false prophet, sent to tempt us into wickedness!"  
  
Claire felt their collective gaze land upon her. Her friends formed a tight circle around her, the Mother's eyes daring her to speak against her. Claire didn't quite know what to say at first, her mind scrambling to find the words to defend herself against someone who wielded a lot of power.  
  
So she turned her back to the woman, facing the crowd who all looked at her,  
  
"About two months ago I woke up to the worst possible situation of my life. I was chained to the floor and accused of killing hundreds of innocent people at the Conclave, which included the Divine. Not the best way to wake up in the morning, I assure you."  
  
There was a mild chuckle that swept through the crowd at that, and it urged Claire to continue.  
  
"Seeker Cassandra was among the first who believed me when I claimed I was innocent, and told me that I alone could close the breach Because of the Mark on my hand. I won't lie, I was scared. There was no way I could tell what would happen if I got to the top of the mountain but I knew deep down that I had to try. I had to do something to help."  
  
Claire turned to Cassandra and flashed her a smile, which was returned with one in kind. A presence at her side told her Ellana and Varric had stepped in closer, her friend hand gently grabbing her own with encouragement while Solas stood silently nearby. Claire took a deep breath,  
  
"My mother always used to tell me, 'Claire, we should always take the opportunity to help if we're capable of it.' She's good woman, who worked very hard for everything we had, and I do my best everyday to live by those words. So I have to ask, Revered Mother,"  
  
This time Claire turned on her heel to gaze upon the woman on the stage,  
  
"What have you done to help?"  
  
A quiet pall fell upon the crowd as all eyes turned to the Revered Mother who once stood so smugly over Claire. Her gaze flickered a moment, swiveling from the people she'd attempted to turn on the Herald, to the young woman herself who stood defiantly.  
  
"I ask again, Revered Mother, what have you done to help?! Your country suffers from a civil war, have you gone out to aid the wounded and heal the sick? Your people suffer from hunger and homelessness, have you offered your home and food as dictated by the Maker!? Thedas itself suffers under the Mage and Templar war, under the threat of the Breach itself! Have you gone out into the world to make it a better place for everyone who calls this land their home?!"  
  
Claire's voice rose with each indignant accusation she hurled upon the stunned Mother, people watching with bated breath and horrid fascination.  
  
"I think not, Mother," Claire spat, pointing an accusing finger at the woman, "I travelled to the top of the ruined mountain to seal the Breach even if it meant throwing away my life, and you and your cohorts stayed here safe and warm to slander my name. I travelled to the Hinterlands of Ferelden to aid those suffering under the oppression of the Mages and your wayward Templars, making sure people were fed and warm. And you? You stayed here among your finery and silks while your people die of war and starvation. For shame, all of you!"  
  
When Claire glanced to the crowd behind her and saw a mixed reaction. Passive faces in quiet contemplation, disgusted sneers, and even watched a few break away from the crowd. They whispered and murmured amongst themselves until the Chantry Mother's voice rose once again above the crowd.  
  
"If it was your hope to turn my flock against me, Blasphemer, then you are too late. Our templars are wayward no longer; they return to the Chantry to deal with you and your heretic Inquisition once and for all!"  
The crowd gasped and parted for the armored Templars that pushed their way to the platform. They marched in rhythm, their formation breaking to surround the market with their vast numbers. Claire felt herself tense, knowing that these men were nothing like those she'd faced in the Hinterlands.  
  
They were real Templars, not boys attempting to be men.  
  
Their captain approached the smug Mother as she looked proudly upon them, passing behind her with the dismissive air while his subordinate approached the mother with a closed fist. The blow came so suddenly it rocked Claire to her core, gasping along with the crowd as the force of it sent the Mother tumbling off the platform.  
  
She was moving before she could even register the thought, launching forward with a speed she never knew she was capable of. She jumped as the woman fell, catching her out of the air to twist around so Claire would take the brunt of the fall on her back, sparing the Mother a nasty fall.  
  
The air was knocked from her lungs as the pair of them landed with a hard grunt. The Chantry Mother mumbled incoherently, dazed and very confused while Claire tried to sit up with a groan. Cassandra, Ellana, Varric, and Solas rushed to their sides in a flash.  
  
"Lord Seeker Lucius, have you gone mad?!" Cassandra cried out in shock, earning her the disgusted ire of the man she'd called out to. He opened his mouth to speak down to her when Claire suddenly cut him off,  
  
"Ignore him, Cassandra," she said, coaxing the Mother into a sitting position, "I know men like him; making a big show of being a big strong man. It's a just a ruse, and not worth our time. Ellana, Solas? Could you make ice for the Mother?"  
  
The pair of them nodded, combining their magic to create a decent sized chunk of ice. Solas wrapped it in a soft cloth and handed it to Claire, while thundering footsteps walked across the platform, down the stairs, and rounded upon Claire and her friends. Not once did the young Herald turn to acknowledge him, though her friends eyed him carefully.  
  
"I have come to see what makes Chantry Mother's cluck like hens," he sneered, "I am not impressed."  
  
The young Herald promptly ignored his words, carefully placing the cold cloth against the Mother's head, "Mother, can you tell me where you are?"  
  
"The Market of Val Royeaux." She replied with a dazed whimper. Claire nodded with satisfaction yet it seemed that the Herald's refusal to acknowledge the man only served to enrage him further,  
  
"I will not be ignored by a child who claims to be a Prophet of Andraste, leading a heretical Inquisition!"  
  
"We only seek the seal the Breach!" Cassandra broke the silence, crying out almost pleadingly. Claire heard the Lord Seeker scoff,  
  
"The Breach is indeed a threat but you have not the power to do anything about it."  
  
"Then help us, Lord Seeker, please!"  
  
He laughed, "Help you? You, who have failed to seal the Breach the first time? You, who would leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear? My answer is this: No. I will make the Templar Order a power that stand against the void, an order worthy of recognition and independence. Templars, Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!"  
  
They left, marching in formation one by one out of the city. The crowds, tittering with shock and gossip, dispersed as well until there were none left but Claire and her friends and the Chantry Mother's.  
  
"Why? Why did you help me?"  
  
The Mother looked up at Claire, her hand replacing the Heralds to hold the cold ice to her head. The question gave her pause for thought before she answered with a shrug,  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"My sisters and I have opposed your every turn, slandered your very name. That you should rush to my aid is...."  
  
"Look, Mother, I'm going to be very blunt with you." Claire deadpanned, shifting her weight so she knelt upon her haunches, "Even before I got here today, you and your Sisters have been nothing but a huge pain in my ass. That doesn't mean I wish you harm, though, no one deserves that."  
  
There was a long moment of silence, the stubborn Mother looking up at Claire with a look in her eyes that couldn't be described, "Tell me child, if you do not believe you are the Maker's chosen, who are you?"  
  
"I'm just someone who's trying to help, Ma'am."  
  
The Mother gave her a ghost of a smile, moving so she could attempt to stand. Claire reached out instantly, grasping her gently by the arms to help the older woman to her feet, "That is more comforting than you know. I suppose it's out of our hands now," She sighed, "We shall see what the Maker plans for us in the days to come."  
  
That irked Claire, who merely gave the woman a frown, "A wise woman once told me that the Maker only helps those who help themselves, Mother. Don't be idle, because one day you're going to find out that there's a thin line between doing what's right and what's easy."  
  
The Chantry Mother left with the aid of her sisters while the group of them watched her leave,  
  
"I think that went well," commented Varric, to which Claire replied with a nervous laugh,  
  
"Well that's good, right? Can I throw up now? I've been wanting to do that since this whole thing started."  
  
A hand clapped her shoulder roughly and she turned to find the Seeker bearing a proud grin on her face, "You held your own against the Mothers and against the Lord Seeker, Claire. You should be proud."  
  
"Can I be proud after I lose my lunch?"  
  
Ellana answered at her side with a laugh, " I do not think anyone would begrudge you of it, Claire."  
  
"So what now?" Claire asked with a deep, calming breath, "I don't think the Mother's are going to be a problem anymore, but the Templars on the other hand...."  
  
"I wouldn't write them off yet, there may be others who do not agree with whatever the Lord Seeker is thinking." There was worry in Cassandra's face that made the herald mildly uncomfortable, but she choose to disregard it for now. Claire had no real interest in trying to work with someone who was only really in it for themselves.  
  
"Perhaps it would be wise to stay at least a day in the capital," Solas chimed in; the five of them made their way slowly across the market. Claire was ever aware of the wandering eyes that followed them as they walked, curious and condescending in spades. "We may be able to stock up on supplies for the trip back to Haven, or perhaps find more recruits to travel with us."  
  
"An excellent idea, Solas. I hope we can find an inn for the night, however, we didn't exactly make--"  
  
Claire stopped short with a yelp of surprise as an arrow buried itself into the road near her feet. A series of inventive curses flew from her mouth soon after while she attempted to keep her heart from leaping out of her chest. Cassandra went on high alert, eyes scanning the rooftops for the archer with Varric, while Solas and Ellana began to charge their barriers. It was only after taking a moment to collect her composure that Claire noticed the note attached to the shaft. It was short, quickly written judging from the terrible handwriting, with doodles covering much of the border.  
  
_People say you're special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone._

 _There's a baddie in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. Have a search for the red things in the market, the docks, and 'round the café, and maybe you'll meet him first. Bring swords._  
  
_Friends of Red Jenny_  
  
"Friends of Red Jenny?" Claire looked up to her friends who all shrugged save for Varric,  
  
"A resistance group," He muttered, "What they're resisting is a matter of debate. Could be helpful though."  
  
"Have a look for the red things around Val Royeaux? I'm getting the feeling that this is going to be a lot harder than it looks."  
  
"Should be fun though," remarked her dwarven companion, to which Claire chuckled dryly,  
  
"Oh yeah, loads..."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 13! Many thanks to those of you who have subscribed, given kudos, and left reviews. Your support in any form means the world to me! Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out to you guys soon.


	14. Wake Me Up When September Ends

 An Adventure in Swords and Magic  
Dragon Age: Inquisition  
Iron Bull/OC  
Action/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
Chapter 14

_Wake Me Up When September Ends_  
 _As my memory rests_  
 _But never forgets what I lost_  
 _Wake me up when September ends._  
  
Wake Me Up When September Ends - Green Day

* * *

  
The Fereldans named the region The Storm Coast, and in Claire's opinion it was very aptly named. No matter how long they walked through the wet terrain it never seemed to stop raining, echoes of thunder rumbling in the distance. She was slowly starting to realize that Thedas was a land that ranged from one extreme to the next, and it left her wondering if there was anything that could be considered normal here.  
Claire gazed at the overcast sky above her and closed her eyes against the pattering rain against her face. She'd been soaked through hours ago, the cold making her shiver in her armor despite the heavy clothes she wore beneath. Her curls, once wild and unruly, were now tamed by the rain and by the braid she put it in to keep her hair from her face. Carelessly she swiped at her nose, red and runny, and silently hoped she wasn't going to catch a cold.  
  
A hand on her arm jolted her out of her thoughts, and Claire turned to finding Ellana giving her a soft smile. She returned it with one in kind, and resumed following her party down the rain soaked road. At point once again was Cassandra, content to keep a watchful eye out for danger. Varric kept to the back with Solas, and the pair of them kept watch from the rear. Ellana and Claire stuck to the middle, along with the two newest members of the Inquisition.  
  
The first, to Claire's left, an elf who walked defiantly in the rain without a cloak. She shivered and grumbled, arms crossed with a miserable look on her face. She was a strange one, this Sera. Her impossible to follow speeches notwithstanding, she had odd ways doing things. The first time she and Claire met was a perfect example.  
  
_'Just say what!'_  
  
The Herald cringed at the memory, having found the nobleman who wanted her dead after following the clues left by The Friends of Red Jenny. Sera had shown up quickly afterwards, dispatching the man and aiding in fending off the rest of the guards.  
  
Who had been stripped of their pants...  
  
_'Get it? No breeches?'_  
  
But that's who Sera was, obnoxious laugh and all, and that was what her group got up to. Sure they took the odd job now and again, but their real goal was to pick on nobles. Especially the nobles who picked on their lesser.  
  
And there was nothing Sera loved more than sticking it to the nobles.  
  
Her newest and most favorite target was also the other recent addition to the Inquisition ranks, who walked gracefully to Claire's right. Madam Vivienne De Fer, Enchanter to the Imperial Court and woman Claire certainly didn't want to fuck with. She knew Madam de Fer's type, given an inch she'd absolutely walk all over Claire if she was allowed. She coveted power and prestige, demanded respect, and wielded authority like a blade.  
  
She was powerful, beautiful, and dangerous.  
  
It was inspiring in some ways, and terrifying in others. Vivienne was a mage, and Chantry law stated that no mage could use their power against another person. Yet, Vivienne had done so many times in Claire's presence, and in the presence of loyal Templars, and wasn't once reprimanded. She was untouchable and she knew it.  
  
Which in turn meant that she cared very little for Sera and her opinion, and it only served to anger the elf further. It was quite the sight to watch the woman try and get a rise out of Vivienne only to be shot down coldly.  
  
Thunder rumbled overhead, bringing Claire from her thoughts, "Do you know how much farther, Cassandra?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," she called back, "This region isn't well mapped so we only have the directions given to us by Sister Leliana to go from."  
  
Claire grumbled under her breath, sore and tired. They'd been travelling back to Haven with a caravan from Orlais when an Inquisition scout had intercepted them in a small village. With her she'd brought a sealed scroll from Leliana and a young man who'd been looking for Claire himself.  
  
Cremissius Aclassi was the name he gave, and he had quite the offer for the Inquisitions Herald. A group of Tevinter Mercenaries were operating on the Coast of Fereldan, and his boss was offering the information free of charge. Cassandra took immediate interest and began to talk semantics with Cremissius while Claire opened the sealed letter.  
  
Inside she found that Sister Leliana wanted them to hear out the Emissary from the Bull''s Chargers, and to help out Scout Harding who had been sent out to the region a few weeks prior. On top of that, regardless of what happened there, she also wanted Claire and her friends to follow the trail of a Grey Warden named Blackwall that had been sighted heading towards the Hinterlands.  
  
So they took the detour, leaving the caravan to head to Haven while she and her party travelled to the coast in the north.  
  
More and more seemed to be piling on her plate lately, her thoughts wandering to everyone who'd taken an interest in her since she'd talked down the Chantry Mother's. Vivienne had just been the first; as she attempted to leave the capital she'd been flagged down by a woman named Fiona. Claire knew the name well, having been paying attention to her lessons and to Ellana.  
  
This was the woman leading the rebel mages, and she was extending an invitation to Claire to come to Redcliffe to talk. As far as she was aware no had been let in the town since the failed Conclave, so this was definitely a big deal and one that interested Ellana greatly.  
  
Yet, they had a few things to do before they could so much as discuss the idea of talking with rebel mages.  
  
"Just admit it, Seeker," Varric teased from somewhere behind Claire, "We're lost!"  
  
"Shut it, dwarf!" she snapped back irritably, taking the group through some dense underbrush. The leaves and twigs snapped under the heavy footsteps until they all broke through the foliage and spied familiar banners on a cliff in the distance. An audible sigh of relief swept through the lot of them, with Varric nudging Claire playfully in the thigh,  
  
"See? She just needed a little encouragement."  
  
Claire laughed, "Sure, Varric, but one of these days she's going to get you."  
  
"Oh, I know it, Spitfire."  
  
Their arrival was met with smiles just as miserable as their own, soldiers shivering in their own boots from the cold. While her party rested from the long journey Claire herself went to go find Scout Harding, who was overlooking a map of the region at a nearby table.  
  
"Staying dry?"  
  
Lace laughed, looking up at Claire as she leaned up against the table, "Oh, you know it. I'm glad to see you made it safe, Claire."  
  
"Not without some trouble. So, the Storm Coast... What brings you all the way out here to this piece of miserable coast line?"  
  
"Spymaster Leliana gave us the orders to come out here; she'd gotten a hold of reports about Grey Wardens in the area and wanted to see if we could track them down. No such luck so far. A group of bandits is operating on this coast, and under normal circumstances it wouldn't be a problem, but we're a small group and they know the terrain better than us. A small group of my scouts left to go negotiate with them..."  
  
Lace paused, rubbing wearily at her eyes, the barest traces of a weary sigh leaving her, "But that was two days ago and they haven't come back yet...."  
  
"Son of a bitch..." Claire muttered, "I'll see what we can do, do you know which way they headed off to?"  
  
"There's a small outpost in the hills just west of here, but that's all we've managed to gather."  
  
"Well that's step one, right? Also, have you noticed a mercenary company gather nearby? I was supposed to meet up with their Commander to discuss employment with them for the Inquisition?"  
  
"Yeah! Their Lieutenant reported in a few hours ago and gave us the location of the Tevinter camp they're supposed to hit. We did some scouting ourselves, it's down a ways towards the beach. Small in size and numbers, so it shouldn't give you too much trouble."  
  
"Fantastic, stay warm!"  
  
They took a few moments to rest, everyone very weary from the long journey from Orlais. A quick meal huddled in the dry tents made nearly impossible to fight off the tiredness that was threatening to settle over them. Varric lost the battle after a long while, bone tired as he patted Claire gently on the arm,  
  
"Sorry, Spitfire, I'm beat. Just lemme get a nap in and I'll be good to go afterwards."  
  
Turning in after him was Vivienne, yawning as she took a tent all for herself that caused Sera to make a face at her retreating back. Claire rolled her eyes, wolfing down the warm stew that'd been made for the camp. Once they all had full bellies and were in somewhat good spirits they gathered their gear to meet with the Iron Bull's Mercenary Company.

  
"Qunari?" Claire whispered to Ellana, who walked close to her side, "Am I saying that right?"  
  
Her friend nodded, "I would refrain from staring too much, just to be polite. Though I do not think he would find it odd if you do; not many people can say they've met an actual Qunari."  
  
The decline from the cliff to the beach was fairly steep, the path slick from the heavy rain. More than once Claire almost slipped, and were it not for Ellana she'd taken a nasty tumble down.  
  
"What do you mean 'actual Qunari'?"  
  
"Well, from what I gathered, Qunari is both the name of the species that have horns, and also the name of those who follow their religion, the Qun."  
  
"Oh, so you don't need the horns to be Qunari."  
  
"Exactly! Though, anything beyond that I am not so well versed in. If he would allow me, I would love to ask the Iron Bull questions."  
  
Claire chuckled at that, their path evening out as they finally came to the beach that met the vast, raging ocean, "Of course you would, you nerd."  
  
Ellana cracked a smile, "You have said that to me before, what is a 'nerd'?"  
  
"It means you're super smart, and that's really awesome."  
  
A blush crept into Ellana's face at that, and her eyes quickly shot to the ground in embarrassment, "I do not know about smart, but I appreciate your kind words."  
  
Claire gave her another smile and threw her arm around Ellana's shoulders, a feat made easy for the woman was just a tad shorter than her. They walked like so for a few short paces down the beach, keeping a watch out for the Iron Bull and his men.  
  
The sounds of sword fighting came up from somewhere over the ridge, causing concerned glances to exchange between the lot of them. Weapons and shields were quickly drawn, all of them rushing towards the noise in an effort to help. In the end, however, their aid was unnecessary. The Iron Bull's Chargers, identified by the sigils on their armor, cut down the last of the Tevinter mercenaries. Their approach was of course noted, but no one seemed to worried as they glanced at the Inquisition emblems decorating their gear.  
  
"Your Worship!" The Chargers' lieutenant approached, bloody and slightly bruised, and gave her a short dip of his head, "I'm glad you could make it."  
  
It's good to see you, Cremissius," Replied Claire, dropping her hood so they could see each other better, "I'm sorry we didn't get here in time to help. I hope they weren't too much trouble."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Your Grace," the young man replied with a wave of his hand. Claire's attention cut to movement on her right, glancing at her party that had broken off to help the rest of Charger's.  
  
"So your commander, The Iron Bull, wanted to speak to me, right? Where is he?"  
  
Cremissius' eyes flicked up over Claire's shoulders, prompting the young herald to spin on her heel. She instantly came face to chest with an impossibly tall man, her eyes travelling up and up to take him in. Scars of every kind littered his body, from chest to neck to face . He wore a proud and cocky grin as he stared down at her, seemingly amused at Claire's own astonishment.  
  
His single eye flicked away from Claire to his lieutenant, "Krem, how'd we do?"  
  
"Five wounded, no dead, chief."  
  
"Now that is what I like to hear. Have the throat cutters finish up, then break out the casks."  
  
They watched as Cremissius walked away with a nod, everyone celebrating a hard won victory. Claire shook her head as Sera joined in, helping the Charger's break open their booze and helping herself to a good portion of it. Eventually though, her attention once again strayed to the massive Qunari towering at her side.  
  
She gave him a quick side eyed glance, to which he noticed  with a laugh, "Would it help if I sit?"  
  
"A little bit." She admitted, earning her another laugh as the Iron Bull strode over to a decent sized boulder and made himself comfortable. Even then he was still huge, his broad shoulders hunched over as he rested his arms on his knees.  
  
"So Herald of Andraste, I've heard rumors about you."  
  
"All the terrible ones, I assume. Did you hear the one where I devour the hearts of innocent children?"  
  
The Iron Bull laughed at Claire's sarcasm, a laugh that she couldn't quite resist with one of her own "Yeah, I did. I thought that one was funny. This your first time meeting a Qunari?" She nodded sheepishly, earning her a cheeky grin, "Well I'll make sure your first time is as painless as possible."  
  
A blush crept up into her face at that, followed closely by an embarrassed sputter. Thankfully, before the Iron Bull could tease her some more, Krem came back with his report,  
  
"Throat cutters are all done, Chief!"  
  
Already? Check again. I don't want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem." He smirked, to which his lieutenant shook his head and smiled,  
  
"None taken. At least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you Qunari, eh?" He snickered as he walked away. Bull turned back to her and pointed to the bodies, a cheerfulness still glittering in the eye that wasn't covered by the ornate patch.  
  
"So this is our handy work, we're expensive but worth it."  
  
Claire nodded, "Just how expensive? The Inquisition isn't exactly swimming in gold right now."  
  
"Personally? Nothing. Your Inquisitions' ambassador would take of the payments, all you really need to know is that we're definitely worth it."  
  
Claire crossed her arms and nodded, "I'm not an expert, but Seeker Cassandra seems pleased."  
  
"But what about you? You're the Herald after all." She couldn't stop the irritation from flaring up in her chest and leaving her in the form of an agitated snort. His eye narrowed on her at that, "You don't like that?"  
  
"People have a tendency to ignore the individuals behind the title. Just because I'm 'The Herald of Andraste' doesn't mean I'm at all qualified to lead or to make snap judgements. And for the sake of honesty here, I'm absolutely not qualified. That's why I defer to the Seekers judgement, because I trust her opinion on matters like this more than I trust my own. The Inquisition can't afford for me to fuck up, we're already teetering on a dangerous ledge."  
  
The Iron Bull nodded, lost in quiet thought for a moment or two. "Say you had to give an opinion anyway, what would it be? Hypothetically, of course."  
  
Claire looked out over to the group of men and women celebrating on the beach. Sera was well on her way to getting sloshed, downing one stein after another as they all sang bawdy bar songs. Save for the Seeker, Solas, and Ellana of course who all stood to the side to watch in amusement.  
  
"Your men get along, and that means they all work really well together in a fight. They hold their own pretty decently, I mean five wounded and no dead speaks volumes in itself. And they trust you, and your lieutenant, to know what you're doing. All in all, a pretty capable bunch."  
  
Something flickered in the Iron Bull's eye when she looked back to him. Something akin to impressed almost, but it was gone just as quickly as it came. She looked back over to her friends, noticing now that Cassandra was looking right at her. For a moment silent words passed the two of them culminating in a single nod from Claire that was returned with one in kind.  
  
"If you're really serious about the offer Iron Bull, then I'm glad to welcome you aboard. As of right now, the Inquisition could use all the help we can get."  
  
"Perfect!" He stood to his full towering height once again, "I'll get the boys packed and ready to head to Haven on their own."  
  
"You're not going with?"  
  
The massive Qunari shrugged, turning to make his way back to the group; his strides were even so Claire could match his pace, "I'm a simple man, and I like to be where the action is. Now you? I can tell you're going places where there's going to be a lot of it. So, I want in; besides I have a feeling you're gonna need a frontline bodyguard."  
  
Claire couldn't help the dry laugh that escaped her mouth, "I don't think you realize how much stress you'll take off Ellana's shoulders with that."  
  
"Oh! One more thing, not sure you know what it means, but you at least deserve to know." They came to a full stop, the Iron Bull turning to her, "You ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?"  
  
Claire shook her head, "I'm not really familiar with your culture, so no."  
  
"That's not surprising; think of it as an order within the Qunari priesthood. They handle information, loyalty, security. The works."  
  
Claire frowned as a confused look passed over her face, "Your priesthood is a network of spies?" She questioned slowly, and when he didn't answer her realization hit her hard, "You're a spy?!"  
  
"The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach, magic running wild tends to get their horns tied into knots. Under their orders I'm supposed to join, and get close to your superiors so I can send back information."  
  
"You're a spy." Stated Claire dumbly, Bull shrugged,  
  
"Yeah, I also get reports back from my superiors, and I'd be more than willing to share it with your advisors."  
  
"Yeah, call me crazy, but I'm pretty sure the whole spy thing means you're not supposed to tell anyone."  
  
The Iron Bull chuckled, "Even if I didn't tell you right off, I'd been found out sooner or later. Do you really think I could keep that information hidden from something named The Inquisition? Besides, you said it yourself, you need people that you can trust."  
  
His statement gave her pause for thought, to which she conceded to his point,  
  
"Okay, so what are you going to tell your superiors?"  
  
There was a thoughtful nod, "Nothing too big, just enough to satisfy them. I'll run everything by your Spymaster, Leliana, first."  
  
"You know about her?"  
  
He pretended to be hurt, "Hey, I like to think I'm a decent spy; I've done my research. It's how I know your name is Claire, and also how I knew to send Krem towards Orlais to find you."  
  
"Well, okay then; getting a little personal there, Iron Bull." She teased, to which the Qunari answered with a laugh and a quick wink,  
  
"What can I say? I've got a thing for redheads."  
  
Heat pooled into her cheeks at his cocky grin and The Iron Bull left her sputtering as he went to address his men. She fought to regain her composure, clearing her throat before turning to talk to her friends as well. Or at least the ones who weren't falling over drunk, which was everyone but Sera.  
  
"Well that didn't take long," Claire commented as she looked down at the completely fucked up elf sprawled out at Cassandra's feet, "She's going to be okay, right?"  
  
"Nothing a little sleep won't cure," Cassandra muttered disapprovingly, arms crossed like a chastising mother, "We should take her back to camp at the very least. Everything went well with the Commander?"  
  
"Yeah, he's going to get his men packed and ready to head out to Haven before he joins us. Says he wants to be part of the action out here."  
  
"I am thankful we have another set of eyes watching out for you, Claire." Ellana chimed in, a passing wave of relief washing over her. Solas chuckled at her side,  
  
"I think we all are."  
  
"Ha ha, you guys are hilarious..." Claire grinned with a roll of her eyes, bending down so she could haul Sera to her feet and support the elf's weight on her own shoulder, "Come on, Sera, let's get you to a bedroll.  
  
Sera mumbled incoherently, stumbling along to Claire's own slow pace, making what should have been a fifteen minute walk into an absolute chore. It didn't help that every word that came out of Sera's mouth sent Claire into fits of exasperated giggling.  
  
"I likes your freckles," Sera pointed out, halfway up the steep incline towards the cliff side camp, "Its likes you gots angry red stars all over your face."  
  
"Thanks Sera," Claire replied, "I like your ears, I think they're neat."  
  
"No one's ever said they likes my ears before," She slurred happily, "Yous good people, Claire."  
  
Thankfully, Cassandra came to her rescue and the pair of them managed to get Sera to the cliff camp and into a dry tent. After making sure she was snoring soundly, Claire regrouped with the rest of her team.  
  
The Iron Bull and his Charges had just arrived, bringing some much needed warmth and cheeriness with them. They were making themselves comfortable as Claire approached their covered campfire.  
  
"So what's the plan?" The Iron Bull asked after taking a quick once over on his men, sure that everything was in order. Eyes quickly turned to her; Claire sighed,  
  
"Scout Harding says that they came out here in search of Grey Wardens, but her scouts are being harassed by bandits. Couple of her men went out two days ago to try and negotiate with them, but they haven't returned."  
  
"That's not a good sign at all," Cassandra muttered, "I fear Leliana's obsession with finding Grey Wardens is going to get someone killed."  
  
"Why do you say obsessed, Seeker?" Ellana spoke up from the makeshift bench at Claire's side.  
  
"Do not misunderstand me, she has good reason to be. Nearly every important faction in Thedas had an emissary or two at the Conclave. Mages, Templars, powerful noble families. Yet, no Grey Wardens were reported to have attended, nor have any been seen since."  
  
"So they're being implicated in the Divine's murder." Claire concluded, earning her a nod from the Seeker, "Well, shit."  
  
"All the more reason to take care of these bandits then." Solas chimed in wisely, "The sooner the better, I say. Have you decided on how, Claire?"  
  
"Expect the worst, but hope they listen to reason?"  
  
"Claire," There it was again, the disapproving sigh that Cassandra always gave when she didn't agree with something she said, "While I admire your willingness to seek out peaceful solutions, I don't believe it will be applicable in this situation."  
  
"I'm not going to resort to violence on the outright," She shot back, "We're better than that."  
  
"We may have no choice," Chastised the Seeker, "I understand why you are unwilling to take such drastic measures, but we cannot afford such weakness when other's lives are in jeopardy."  
  
There was an awkward silence, everyone quickly averting their eyes. She felt herself go red in the face, not at all appreciative for being called out in public, "If you understood half as well as you say you do, then we wouldn't be having this argument. My mind is made up, Seeker. If you don't agree with it, you're more than welcome to stay here."  
  
Fed up with Cassandra, she broke away from the group with an irritated scoff. She felt their eyes watch her leave camp, heading down the decline towards the beach and away from all of them.  
  
"Was that necessary?!" She heard Ellana chide hotly, "The least you could have done was take her to the side instead of embarrassing her!"  
  
She didn't stay long enough to hear what came next, the rocks and pebbles crunching beneath her feet. The rain was still falling, a constant pitter patter against the hood that covered her head. The terrain evened out to the beach eventually, and she didn't stop moving until she came to the edge of the water.  
  
She stood there for a long while, eyes watching the back and forth movement of the waves, trying to not to think about what was to come and of the Seeker's words. It could very well come to kill or be killed, and she wasn't sure if she could go through with it. Wasn't it enough that she was willing to be diplomatic? Why did violence have to come first?  
  
Claire shifted on her feet slightly, taking the tiniest of steps forward towards the raging ocean. It crashed upon the shore violently, water cascading inland until it just barely swept over her feet. She found herself mesmerized by the pull, and closed her eyes.  
  
If she concentrated hard enough, it was almost like she was back home on Earth.  
  
Unbidden, memories from long past came bubbling back up to the surface. Echoes of laughter as she played in the ocean waves with her mother, bright summer days enjoyed on the beaches of Long Island. She could almost push away the metallic scent of lightening in the air in favor of the home. A deep ache thudded in her chest at these memories and more and more she felt herself get lost in them.  
  
Thinking about summer days on the beach made her think about her mother. It made guilt wash over her, thinking about Sally sitting at home waiting for Claire to come back. She couldn't help wondering how long had passed there; here in Thedas it had been about two months, but back home?  
  
Hours, days, years?  
  
The thought made her feel worse.  
  
“Claire?”  
  
The young Herald jumped a mile out of her skin, and turned to find Ellana approaching carefully from behind her. Clear blue eyes stared at her in concern, and only then did she look down and realize she’d stepped further into the ocean than she’d intended.  
  
It was well past her ankles, the deep pull calling to her to step further and further in. Almost as if it could take her home. With a deep breath, Claire carefully stepped back, taking care not to slip on the surface underneath. Once she was back safely away from the ocean’s reach did she relax.  
  
“I don’t know what came over me…” Claire admitted, “For a minute there I guess I was just…”  
  
“Back home.” Ellana finished, nodding sagely, "Claire, I am sure the Seeker did not mean to be so callous with you."  
  
"Then why isn't she here telling me herself?" Claire muttered dryly.  
  
"Because I asked her not to. I felt that an apology would be too hollow right now."  
  
The young herald shrugged but said nothing in response to it. They stood there for a long time, listening to the raging ocean above the sounds of the rain and thunder. Or at least until Claire uttered a single, desperate sentence,  
  
"I really hope these bandits listen...."  
  
"Me too, Claire. Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much who has subscribed and give kudos as well as commented! Your Support means very much to me in any form given! These next few chapters will come out fairly fast since I've been editing them for quite some time now.


	15. 21 Guns

An Adventure in Swords and Magic   
Dragon Age: Inquisition   
Iron Bull/OC   
Action/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/Romance   
Chapter 15   
21 Guns

 _Do you know what's worth fighting for?_   
When it's not worth dying for? 

21 Guns - Green Day

~~

****

Claire shouldn’t have been surprised that everything went wrong.

_Stupid…_

The bandits didn’t listen; why would they? She was just some kid in armor, and they saw right through her in a heartbeat. Claire could still hear their laughter ringing in her ears as her party moved to defend themselves.

_Childish…_

Through the din she could almost hear the lecture she was going to get from Cassandra. The Seeker had been right, and she had been wrong. Claire ducked behind her shield to avoid the wild swing of a bandit on her left; heavy footsteps behind her made her hair stand on edge until she heard a familiar voice call out,

“Coming up behind you, boss!”

She dropped low to the ground as the Iron Bull swung his massive warhammer over her, and into the chest of her attacker. She heard a sickening crunch, and the man sputter out a wheeze as the force of the blow sent him flying backwards. Movement to her left caught her eye, and she looked up to find a man coming up on Bull’s blind side. She moved, catching the attack with her shield so she could lock him into place. Once she was sure she had him, she pushed with all her might in an attempt to shove him as far away from combat as she could get him.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

They were supposed to listen.

_Why did everything have to resort to violence?!_

With a mighty grunt, she heaved the man backwards and sent him rolling down the nearby hill. If it wasn’t for the fact that they were locked in a life or death battle, the sight of him tumbling down would have made her laugh. Instead she tried to catch her breath, watching him come to a stop at the bottom of the hill, still very much alive but groaning in confusion and pain.

A far kinder fate than what Cassandra had in mind for people like him. 

“Claire, lookout!”

Ellana’s voice prompted her to spin about. She had lost track of everyone in the midst of battle, the confusion allowing a stray man to run up behind a very distracted Claire. He had his sword at the ready, raised high to deliver a brutal killing blow. She could hear the thundering footsteps of the Iron Bull, charging as fast as he could in an attempt to save her.

But Ellana, it seemed, was far faster than he.

“Ellana, no!” The scream left her throat far too late, and she helplessly stood by as the sword came slicing down. To her credit Ellana backed away, using a hand to shove Claire back, but not far enough to avoid the steel slicing down her chest. There was a spray of blood as Ellana crumpled to the ground, and before the bandit could finish the job he was trampled beneath the mighty weight of the Iron Bull.

“Ellana!”

It was like the world had come to a screeching halt, all noise fading away as Claire fell to her knees at Ellana’s side. She moved to put the elf upon her back, freezing at the sight of the grevious wound that had been afflicted. Her hands reached out on their own to try and staunch the flow of blood, terror racing through her own veins at the paleness of Ellana’s skin. The tears came next as her heart hammered wildly on her chest.

There was so much blood, oozing through Ellana’s clothes, over Claire’s vain attempts to help, and soaking into the wet ground beneath her. Suddenly, Ellana’s hand moved over Claire’s to grasp at her weakly. A soft smile graced her features then, with a small hum of contentment,

“You are not hurt… Good…”

Within the next heartbeat she found Solas sliding down next to her, his hands aglow with his healing magicks with Cassandra following close behind. She fished a kit from her pack, her hands moving frantically with Solas as they attempted to administer aid to Ellana.

And just as suddenly as they appeared, a strong arm wrapped itself around Claire’s waist, easily pulling her back away from them.

“No,” she protested weakly, tears running down her face as she struggled against the arm that held her at bay, “No, Ellana, I have to--”

“You gotta move, Boss,” The Iron Bull spoke softly in her ear, not once letting go despite her best attempts to break free, “You’ve got to let em’ have room to work.”

Claire slumped against him, the helplessness coursing through her as the rain thundered down from overhead. She looked down to her hands then, Ellana’s blood mixed with the rain and she couldn’t stop the sob that erupted from her throat.

Her fault…

This had been all her fault…

* * *

“Boss?”

Claire looked up from her hands, Ellana’s blood having been long washed away from the rain. The Iron Bull stood not far from her, sifting through a body in an attempt to find anything useful on them. They were alone, the pair of them, tearing apart the now empty outpost. Cassandra and Solas had taken Ellana back to camp not a half hour before for further care, leaving them behind to search for clues.

“I’ve been talking to you for a solid minute now; you okay?”

_No…_

“Sorry,” she muttered, trying to shake herself from the unpleasant thoughts running through her mind, “I’m fine. Thank you, though.” Her words sounded hollow, and the Iron Bull didn’t believe her. She could see it from the look on his face, but he didn’t press the issue any further. For the most part, her Qunari companion took to searching the bodies leaving Claire to sift through the buildings and the rubble. They didn’t find all that much, or at least until Claire opened the door to the last derelict building.

The smell hit her first, making her gag as she took a few steps back to get a lungful of fresh air. When she peered back in through the door, to her dismay, she found two bodies mutilated upon the ground. She recognized the Inquisition symbols on their tattered armor, and quickly surmised that she had found their missing scouts.

It wasn’t a pretty sight, to say the least, and one she still wasn’t quite used to. Claire wasn’t sure if she’d ever get used to the sight of the dead. She felt a large presence come up behind her then, the familiar heavy footfalls of the Iron Bull coming to peek over her shoulder.

“Shit…” She heard him mutter,

“We should… take them back,” she heard herself say softly, “so their families will have something for a proper burial.”

She felt his hand on her shoulder, giving her an oh so gentle push to coax her out of his way, “Good idea as any, boss. I didn’t find anything of use, though, so back to square one.”

She hummed softly as Bull made for the bodies, her eyes gazing over the single, wide room. Parts of the roof and wall had caved in, rain pouring in from the outside with a metallic breeze wafting through, bringing with it the scent of the corpses. Something in the corner near the ruined wall caught her eye though, and she moved to get a closer look.

“Boss?”

A pack lay near the rubble, soaked through with rain. She bent down and unclasped the latch to get a good look inside. Some ruined rations, a few daggers, a maintenance kit, but what was more interesting was the leather bound book that lay at the bottom. She took it out as she felt the Iron Bull once again come up behind her,

“A journal?”

Claire nodded, opening it up only to give an unhappy sigh, “Looks like it has some water damage…”

“We did give these guys a surprise. The man might have dumped it at the first sign of trouble. Any names?”

Claire squinted down at the hasty penmanship, pulling the book out of the rain. Her eyes scanned for a few long moments, flipping through several pages before she found something of use.

“The blades of Hessarian…” She muttered, and she looked up at the Iron Bull. He gave her a shrug in response,

“No idea. Bring it along though, maybe the Seeker will know something. In any case, we need to move. It won’t be long before another shift comes in and finds our handiwork.”

She nodded, hastily stowing away the journal as the Iron Bull heaved the two bodies over his shoulders. The pair of them set a quick pace back to camp, walking in silence the whole way. Claire really didn’t have much to say to begin with, her mind still reeling at what had just happened.

Their arrival was met with relief, Cassandra coming to greet them. Several of Harding’s scouts relieved the Iron Bull of their comrades, a solemn silence permeating through the camp. Solas was nowhere to be found, nor was Ellana, and for a moment Claire feared the worst.

“She’s fine,” The Seeker commented, griping Claire’s shoulders, “Solas and another healer are with her now. It will be a while yet before she’s fully stable, but she’s passed the worst of it.”

There should have been a profound sense of relief, but there was only the icy cold grip of guilt in her gut. Claire nodded casting her eyes downward, flexing her hands.

_Your fault…_

“I found a journal…” She said softly, reaching into her pack to show Cassandra, “I managed to make out a name. I think they call themselves the Blades of Hessarian…”

_This is all your fault…_

Cassandra scoffed, “After the man who killed Andraste? Religious fanatics, the lot of them. Have you found anything else?”

The young herald shook her head, “No, there’s some water damage and the handwriting is really bad. I’ll keep trying through.”

“Very well, perhaps your lucky find will have the location of their base. In any case, night is quickly descending upon us. We’ll be hard pressed to navigate the woods once it does, so we’ll rest here. Be ready to move once morning comes, we need to take care of these bandits one way or another.”

Claire gave the Seeker a mute nod, not once meeting her eyes. An awkwardness stretched between them, until Claire couldn’t take it anymore and made to walk away. She felt several sets of eyes watching her as she fled to the far side of the camp where she settled onto a sturdy log. After wrapping herself up into her cloak she took out the journal and began to slowly read through it. 

* * *

“Shouldn’t be reading in the dark, Boss, it’s bad for your eyes.” Claire jumped as a familiar voice approached from behind; the Iron Bull took a seat next to her, bearing a lantern in hand. She’d been so engrossed in the journal she hadn’t even heard him sneak up on her, nor notice that night was starting to fall, “Find anything useful?”

“I think so,” she replied, opening the journal once again to the page she’d been reading, “It describes a valley somewhere north of the outpost, with a mountain wall at its back and surrounded by forest. It says it’s not very far from the shoreline either.”

“Nice find, Boss.” His praise felt unfounded, especially in light of everything that had gone terribly wrong, but if he sensed her unease he didn’t comment on it. Quite the opposite in fact, “So what’s the plan then?”

“What do you mean?”

“How do you want to take care of these ‘Blades of Hessarian’?”

Claire hesitated for a moment, “Well, I’m sure Cassandra-”

“If I wanted Cassandra’s opinion,” The Iron Bull cut her off, his tone firm yet showing no signs of irritation or disapproval, “I would have asked her. I want to know what _you_ think, Claire.”

She was quiet for a long time as the Iron Bull patiently waited for an answer, but she wasn’t quite sure what to tell him. She was supposed to be the Herald of Andraste, but since having the title she felt like nothing but a monumental fuck up riding on the coattails of people who were far more qualified to lead. That now matter how hard she tried to be diplomatic and avoid bloodshed, she only ever ended up getting other people hurt because of her own incompetence.

But how could she tell that to a person she’d known for less than a day.

He’d think she was crazy, if he didn’t already.

“I don’t think it’s a bad idea to try and talk to them,” Bull eventually commented, leaning his arms onto his knees, “I mean if we can convince them to stop attacking people we get a group of swords out here on the Coast to keep an eye on things.”

“They’re not going to listen,” Claire heard herself say before she could stop herself; the Iron Bull shrugged at that,

“Maybe, but you won’t know unless you try. And it’s not like you’re going at it alone; me and the others will be there to back you up Boss.”

_And you’ll all get hurt just like Ellana did…_

Another pall of silence fell upon the pair as they gazed upon the darkening horizon and listened to the rhythmic fall of the rain; the fire cackled softly somewhere behind them, voices talking to and fro in hushed whispers as if to not disturb the occupants of the tents nearby. If it wasn’t for the looming task set for the day ahead, Claire would have found it all relaxing.

“Hey, The Iron Bull, could you tell me about the Qun?”

The massive Qunari chuckled at that, “The Herald of Andraste doesn’t have any fancy tutors?”

“Ellana doesn’t know everything,” Claire countered meekly, “And I think I would prefer to hear it from you.”

“Like me that much already, Boss?” He teased, nudging her playfully in the arm, which earned him an embarrassing sputter. Luckily for her, it was dark and he couldn’t see the furious blush spread across her face. He still laughed at her all the same, seemingly getting comfortable in his spot, “Well, the Qun is too big of a concept to talk about it in a quick chat, and even I don’t know the whole of it. That’s all for the priests to figure out.”

“You said you were part of the Priesthood, though. Ben-Hassrath, right?”

The Iron Bull nodded, “Part of it, yes, but not the part that dictates how the Qunari operate. As I said, Ben-Hassrath are usually spies or enforcers.”

They talked for a long time, the pair of them nestled on the log as evening descended fully upon the camp. She listened as the Iron Bull talked about the Qun in general, and taught her the basics of the practice, how everyone from the moment they were born were placed into a roll that suited them best.

“Becoming a part of the Ben-Hassrath must have been a really good day for you.” Claire commented idly; The Iron Bull hummed thoughtfully at her side,

“It really was; like being worked on by a master sculptor. One day the last of the crap is knocked off and you’re left with a masterpiece.”

“Must be nice.”

“What do you mean?”

Claire hesitated for a moment before answering, “To know, even from a young age, who you are and what you’re meant to be. A lot of people go their whole lives without ever knowing; it must be nice to be so sure of yourself.”

The Iron Bull didn’t reply to her; she turned to look at him, concerned that she’d said something wrong. Instead she found him staring at her with an unfathomable look in his eyes. Eventually, she gave in under his scrutiny, moving to stand up,

“I should probably be getting to bed,” she commented, feeling his eyes follow her as she skirted around him, “Cassandra said we’ve gotta get up early. G’night Bull.” With a small farewell wave she retreated back to the camp to settle into one of the tents. Cassandra was already softly snoring inside, and Claire did her best to settle in for the night without disturbing the Seeker.

For a long while she listened to the rain pitter patter on the canvas as thunder echoed off in the distance until it all eventually pulled her into a fitful sleep. 

* * *

“How could you possibly be a spy?” Varric questioned the Iron Bull as the lot of them traveled up the shoreline of the Storm Coast, heading further north where the supposed Blades of Hessarian were supposed to be located. Claire glanced over her shoulder at the pair of them walking side by side, a teasing smile on Varric’s face that somehow matched the incredulous surprise of his tone.

“Well, it's a pretty easy job. I do some fighting, and drinking, and then once in a while I tell Par-Vollen about it.”

Their topic of conservation that morning came with Iron Bulls full admission of being a Qunari spy, leaving several of them stunned with Varric chief among them. Cassandra, having taken point in their small group to lead them up the coast, had not been at all happy nor impressed. Through great effort on Claire’s part, and with the added efforts of the Iron Bull, they managed to placate the worst of the Seekers fears though she still didn’t seem entirely convinced.

Walking at Claire’s side Solas didn’t say much, but she could still see the smidges of amusement in his face as Varric continued his conversation with the Iron Bull,

“Heh. Where's the sneaking, plotting, the subtle machinations?”

“If you do that, everyone knows you're a spy. Drinking, fighting, writing notes, that's all it really takes.”

“Shit,” she heard Varric mutter, “You’re either the worst Qunari I’ve ever met, or the best. I can’t decide.”

The Iron Bull laughed at that, but offered nothing more to the topic. With the quiet came the inevitable rush of her warring thoughts; Ellana still had not recovered, and according to both Solas and the healer, Stitches, it would be a while yet and she was still in need of better medical care. So, it was decided between the two of them that Ellana would make the trip back to Haven with the Iron Bull’s chargers, leaving Claire’s friend in the healer’s capable hands. Claire had watched as the caravan headed off into the wilderness, wringing her hands nervously until she felt a familiar, massive grip on her shoulders.

_“Stitches is the best healer we’ve got in the company, she’s in good hands.”_

Claire didn’t feel very confident about facing the Blades of Hessarian without Ellana at her side; through thick and thin she’d stood by Claire’s side and supported her. Now, the thought of being without her made her feel physically ill, and with each worst possible scenario running through her mind her anxiety only rose.

Suddenly, a loud noise from the distance caught all of their attention and halted them half a step.

“Was that thunder?” Claire asked as the strange rumbling echoed off into the distance.

“No,” the Iron Bull answered from behind her, “Bigger, much bigger.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You’ve never seen one before, have you?” Solas asked her cryptically, giving her a mischievous side long glance, which only served to further excite the Iron Bull and make Varric chuckle in amusement,

“Five royals says she shits her pants.”

“What are you talking about?”

A hand grasped hers in response and she turned to find Cassandra attempting to pull her along the shoreline, 

“You’ll see,” was her only reply. 

Claire’s confusion only heightened as they travelled, quickly cutting through a tunnel and back out the other side. The mysterious rumbling only grew louder and louder until she eventually realized that it wasn’t rumbling at all, but a roar that shook her down to her very bones.

And when they crested the hill and gazed out onto the valley?

Claire’s confusion changed to a mix of shock, awe, and absolute terror, “Is that… a dragon?!”

It was a beautiful creature, towering and mighty as it battled with a giant like creature upon the beach. Nothing, not all the books in the world or her own imagination, could have ever prepared her for this sight.

“She is a beautiful creature indeed.” Solas commented softly as the four of them gazed upon the ongoing battle. Claire dared not to look away,

“She?”

“Only the female dragons have wings,” he replied, “And they grow to be powerful adversaries indeed.”

“Oh, this is gonna be fun.” The Iron Bull purred excitedly on her other side, earning him a sputtering cough,

“You want to fight her? Are you crazy?!”

“Come on, Boss, it’ll be fun!” Insisted the Qunari; a mix of stifled laughter erupted from the  group as Claire once again scoffed,

“Yeah, for the dragon! While it spits fire at us, and tries to eat us. Alive, mind you!”

“I believe this one spits out lightening.” Solas commented with a cough.

“You’re not helping.” The young herald deadpanned before she turned back to the Iron Bull, “We didn’t come here to fight dragons, we came for the Blades of Hessarian. Maybe another day, or month, for dragon hunting.”

Bull scuffed his heel in disappointment, but fell back in line as they went around, way far around, the fighting leviathans and continued on with their journey.

* * *

“So what’s the plan here, Spitfire?” Varric asked as the group of them gazed down upon the stronghold in the valley below. Claire hesitated, not sure what the right thing to do was. Cassandra wanted to wipe them out without asking questions while Solas leaned on the side of caution as their numbers were unknown to which Varric agreed with.

The Iron Bull, however, refrained from an opinion, saying that it was ultimately up to Claire. Which didn’t help with her peaking anxiety in the slightest.

“We should try to talk,” Claire muttered, hearing to telling scoff of Cassandra nearby, “Solas is right. We don’t know their numbers, and if we go in and underestimate them we’re screwed. If we talk, we might be able to convince some of them to join us and deter conflict.”

“As you say, Claire,” Cassandra huffed, her tone of disapproval very apparent.

_Incompetent!_

And so they set off down the hill, slipping and sliding on loose rocks and mud, until the terrain evened out and they began their approach with caution. It wasn’t long until the archers appeared on the ramparts of the thick wooden wall.

_Weak!_

Please," Cried Claire, arms outstretched in an effort to calm them, "Listen to me. I am Claire, Herald of Andraste and part of the Inquisition. I would like to speak to whoever is in charge.”

It was unbearably quiet for a long tense moment with she and her party seemingly holding their breath in anticipation, ready to run into the tree line for cover if needed. Then, ever so slowly, the gate swung open, and a man dressed in the Blades familiar armor came out to greet them.

He was different than those that had been slain by the outpost. Normally, Claire couldn’t tell armor apart with the exception of hers, but the Blades? Their pieces were special, almost like chantry issued armor. Yet, everyone she’d faced before didn’t look quite as natural in it like the man before her.

He was stoic, maybe a little older than she was, with clear blue eyes that didn’t seem to break their gaze from her.

“You speak on the behalf of the Inquisition?”

Claire hesitated, “I do…”

“Lorik will speak with you then.”

Without further preamble, he turned on his heel and walked off inside the gates. They followed, archers on either side following their movements carefully. Claire couldn’t help but feel like she was a rabbit waltzing right into a wolf’s den.

Mabari were barking at their entrance, their armored masters keeping them at bay, as soldiers gathered to watch their procession, most bearing impassive expressions while others only sneered at her.

At the head of the camp, past several small cabins, a man waited for them upon a makeshift throne. He wasn’t at all what Claire had expected of a leader of bandits, someone out of shape, rank, or at the very least awful to look at, yet he was none of these things. There was a sense of power and pride as he gazed down coldly at Claire as she approached, and she swallowed under his scrutiny.

“You are the Leader of the Blades of Hessarian?” She eventually prompted when he didn’t speak, only gazing at her with malice and amusement. He snickered at that, his scarred features twisting with his smile,

“That I am,” He replied snidely, “And you must be the feared Herald of Andraste. Pathetic.”

He spat at her, and she could feel her party tense behind her, but all it did was make the man laugh.

“To what do I owe the honor of your presence, Most Holy,” he mocked, “Should I bow, or curtsy?”

He was talking down at her, like she was barely dirt beneath his feet. It made her hands clench tightly, "You know damn well why I'm here," She snapped, "You've been attacking my camps, MY men. I'm here to put a stop to that."

HIs laughter was sudden, startling her as a chorus of men joined him. He stood up from his throne, taking a sheathed blade from a subordinate who had scrambled to his side, and approached until he was towering over her with pure evil in his eyes,

“And just how will you do that, I wonder?” He sneered down at her, leaving her shaking in her boots despite her best efforts, “Will you kill me, Your Grace, or will you have one of your pathetic friends do it? You might try and act brave, but I see you for exactly what you are: A little girl who barely knows how to handle her own blade."

Claire felt the color leave her face as he cut straight through her façade; but it was Cassandra’s voice that retaliated loudly,

“Don’t listen to him, Claire.” She said sternly, and she could feel her friends press in closely behind her.

"Ha, her companions even speak for her," The man chuckled, "You amuse me, Herald. Since you came all this way, I'll make you a deal. In exchange for your life, and of your friends, I want in on this little Inquisition. I want your supplies, your information, first pick of anything that's remotely useful, and you get to walk away. Do we have an accord?"

He held out his hand for her to take, a look of smug pride in his eyes. She glanced at the men around her, seeing resigned faces among many of his men. Men he’d beaten down and ridiculed until they had no energy or will to fight back anymore, just like he was trying to do to Claire now.

And it made her _mad!_

“Fuck you!” Claire spat suddenly, slapping away his hand in anger, “You don’t get to talk to me like that and think you’re walking away with anything here! You don’t get to stand there and try to walk all over me like you did with everyone else! You might try and act brave, “She hissed between her teeth, “But I see you exactly for what you are: a pathetic old man who’s gonna get the shit kicked out of him by everyone he’s ever bullied…”

Pure anger washed over his face as weapons were suddenly drawn on both sides with Claire gripping her shield and sword tightly in hand. There was a fire in her veins as she gripped her shield and sword tightly in hand, prepared to defend herself and beat back this despicable man who’d done nothing but mock her.

"Stupid girl," He sneered, "You're going to die here trying to be a hero!"

All at once everything seemed to move. He swung forward with a blazing speed that Claire barely blocked in time. She grunted against the force of the blow, feeling pain run up and down her arm as she attempted to shove him back, but only ended up tripping over her own feet as he overpowered her. He fought off every attempt to fight back, or over power him, each stunning blow of her shield easily parried with a turn of his blade.

Behind her, through the haze of her own panicking brain, she could hear ongoing combat. Panicked cries of her name, but no one seemed able to come and help her, and she dared not look back engaged as she was.

Claire lashed out wildly with her blade, and it was quickly blocked with an expert flourish of her opponent's sword. She parried his attack and lashed forward only to severely miss. The back and forth dance of death pushed her to the edge of her limits; her mind eventually going blank, for there was barely any time for a coherent thought. Every muscle acting on her instincts and her will to survive.

Then, in one moment, she managed to catch him off guard.

In retrospect it was a foolish mistake, a misstep in the mud that sent her tumbling forward into his legs. They scuffled wildly for a second or two before he shot to his feet while Claire desperately tried to scramble to her feet. He charged her with full force, a snarl on his face as he raised his sword high above his head.

She felt so small at that moment, fearfully staring up at his raging form on the muddy , her mind racing in terror.

_Fight, live! Do something!_

Then, she realized she was moving, her hands gripping the sword tightly in her grasp as she lunged beneath the bandit’s wild swing. She felt the blade slip through the cracks of the armor and bury itself deep into his chest, and she watched as the snarl turned to one of shock.

A silence fell of the camp, the pitter-patter of rain the only thing that could be heard among staring soldiers. The leader of the bandits looked down at the blade with a grimace, a hand reaching up the grip the hilt in pain. Blood seeped from the deadly wound, slipping over the blade and hilt to stain her hands in red.

_What have I done?_

With a horrified gasp, she snapped back to reality, violently shoving the man away from her. He fell onto his back with a pained grunt, and weakly pulled the blade from his body with a wheezing gasp. Claire found herself kneeling next to him in the next instant, her hands hesitating uselessly over his wound in a vain effort to stop the bleeding.

_Oh god, what have I done?_

“You bitch…” he muttered weakly, his eyes not quite losing the venom they had before as his last gasp of air rattled from out of his body. There was a roar in Claire’s ears as she knelt next to him, gazing down at her own shaking hands seeped in red.

_Murderer…_

Not like this, it wasn’t supposed to be like this…

_Murderer!_

And Claire could naught but scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a prolonged delay, writer's block managed to get the best of me for a bit there. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I want to thank everyone for the Kudo, follows, and comments. Your support means the world to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally from Fanfiction. I decided to move over to a new platform and see how this does here.


End file.
